


As Time Forgot

by vBlueButterflyv



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Betrayal, Chaptered, Dog Hero, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Family, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friendship, Heartbreak, Humor, I'm going to finish even if it kills me, Love, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Pain, Post-Apocalypse, Romance, Self-Harm, Series, Sex, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Survival, Torture, Violence, Virus, Wannabe Author, ambitious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 54,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vBlueButterflyv/pseuds/vBlueButterflyv
Summary: A young woman named Jane is thrown suddenly and quite violently from her normal day to day life and into a world rapidly falling apart due to a fast-spreading virus.Jane's neighbour, Mark promises with everything he has to protect Jane and will do everything in his power to get them both to safety but where is safe in a world succumbing to a state of terror and decay, slowly being overrun and ruled by the cruel that preys on the weak?"Your kindness will get you hurt someday.""My kindness might be all that I have left,"





	1. On The Road We Flee. Part 1::A Hunting Cabin We Will Go

**Author's Note:**

> First! Thanks for stopping by!
> 
> Sorry if some of my chapters are spaced a bit too far apart, I copy and paste my chapters from Inkitt and sometimes it doesn't quite paste 'right'.
> 
> My work is constantly being updated/edited for better quality.  
> Any comments and constructive criticism are welcome!
> 
> Enjoy your stay!
> 
> I'll also like to give many thanks to a very talented writer Raiven_Raine for continuing to perfect my grammar and writing, for having the patience to read my writing, for lifting my spirits when they lay dwindling and for just being a good friend. Please! Check out her page! You won't be disappointed!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiven_Raine
> 
> Lastly, it says there is going to be 10 chapters, this is true but it won't by far be the "whole" story. I am planning on posting up to 'half" my story to see how many people actually like my story and then will decide whether or not I will publish it or not!  
> Since I started I always had it in mind to publish this, so I hope at least a few people will enjoy my story :)
> 
> For anyone that likes 'Good Omens' Fan Fiction, please go have a look at my very talented sister's Ao3. She absolutely LOVES Good omens and writes very well. Please have a look and drop a kudo :)
> 
> Yuki_Sylmaer: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950556/chapters/49810301

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippet:
> 
> “If we hurry we might make it,” Mark muttered to himself.
> 
> Turning the car keys the car lights flashed on revealing the hidden shadow as a very sick looking man.  
> I let out a loud horrified scream at the sudden apparition before us.  
> Looking like a stunned deer in the car’s headlights the sick man just stood there unblinking, eyes bloodshot and weeping bloody tears with his hands twitching unnaturally at his shirt.
> 
> “What. The. Fuck.” Mark slowly started to reach for his handgun.
> 
> “Drive.” I urged, tightly squeezing Mark’s shoulder from behind. Slowly the sick man began to disturbingly contort his body towards us.   
> “Drive!” Shaking Mark’s shoulder I again try to desperately urge him to move.
> 
> The man - if you’d still call him that - suddenly launches towards us, charging at the same exact moment Mark finally decided to turn the engine over.   
> Flooring the gas pedal I braced being pushed violently forwards as the car skidded backwards, then suddenly jerking my body into my door as the car swerves doing a 180 to drive forwards again.  
> I scream as the attacking man.....

**Part 1  
** _A Hunting Cabin We Will Go  
_ _~  
_ **Chapter 1  
** _On The Road We Flee_

“Why hasn’t anyone performed a thoracostomy on him yet? He obviously can't breathe!” Pushing my way past the nurse in question.  
“Sir? Does it hurt to breathe?” Checking the man’s pupils I quickly diagnosed an added possible concussion.  
Unable to reply, the man just nodded, his chest rapidly rising and falling.  
Slipping my stethoscope on, I listened carefully to both sides of the man’s chest and found the obvious ‘crunching’ coming from the left lung.  
“Pneumothorax. Prep!” Quickly disinfecting the incision site.  
“Sculple.” Counting the ribs, I sliced a small opening between the third and fourth rib.  
An audible wheezing noise rushed from the man’s chest followed by small bubbles of blood and fluid.

“His blood pressure is dropping.” Ignoring the nurse I inserted my index finger into the incision site, making sure I had cut deep enough.

“Chest tube.” Snatching the tube, I carefully inserted it into the pleural space between the lung and chest cavity.  
The effects were instant, I breathed a sigh of relief almost like I myself couldn’t breathe until the man could also.  
“Sir, is that bet--.” My heart shot up into my throat, “D-Daddy?” The stranger before me suddenly resembled my Father, this in itself was not the shock but rather my Father had died when I was a child.

His eyes searched mine remaining silent and grief-stricken, slowly his arms raised holding a small handgun. I stepped back, knocking a medical trey to the floor.

“I’m sorry, Jane.” His eyes filled with tears as he slowly pulled the trigger.

~

Suddenly waking in a state of panic, I clutched at the blankets staring into darkness. The first thing that drew my eye being large red numbers. It took me a few moments to realise I was safe in my bed looking directly into my bedside digital clock.

‘3:28am.’

Turning my bedside lamp on, I shielded my eyes from the bright light. I swallowed hard thinking, I swore I actually heard the gunshot. The sound of a second gunshot sounded freezing me to the spot, by the third and fourth I was out of bed and racing downstairs.  
The shot sounded like it came from my neighbour’s house-I knew the man that lived next door.  
Opening my front door I halted in place shocked, cars raced by packed with belongings and frightened family members.

A fifth gunshot echoed making me hunch in the doorframe, heart in my throat I raced out into the front yard.

“Mark! Mark! Are you ok!” Leaning against my neighbour’s fence I could hear his dog barking madly from inside his house. The sound of glass smashing made me quickly step over the fence and raced to his front door.

My forehead bumped off his chest as I swung through the front door screaming as I did.  
Placing his hands on my shoulders he braced me in time before I swung at him.

“Are you ok?” He asked, blue eyes wide with fear. His face was drenched with perspiration, he looked as though he had been running a marathon.

“What? Am I ok? Are you ok?” He blinked blankly down at me breathing heavily through his nose.

“We… We need to leave.” He went to turn around leaving me quite dumbstruck.

I snatched for his arm, pulling him back to attention.

“Leave? Mark!” Turning around he glanced down at me, noticing I was dressed in my nightgown.

“Go home. Get dressed, pack… I’ll be over with my car in 15 minutes - Oh! And here, shoot whatever looks… ‘wrong’.” Shoving a handgun in my hands he then twirled back around and disappeared upstairs.

Without even looking at the gun I rushed back towards my fence, hopped over and raced into my house. Something about his face made my blood run cold, made me run like the wind while turning my legs to jelly.

Back in my bedroom I chucked the gun onto my bed, got dressed and then paused. What on earth was I doing? What do I pack? Where am I going? Did Mark shoot someone?  
All these thoughts raced through my mind, distracting me enough that I hadn’t even realised I had dragged out an old camping backpack and started randomly shoving clothes into it.

′ _What else? Medical kit!′_

You’d think a first-year doctor would have a damn home medical kit but I bloody didn’t. In fact, I didn’t really own anything worth bringing in an emergency, no canned food, no bottled water!  
So instead I settled for the sentimental; a small photo booklet filled with photos of my father and sister.

“Jackie!” My heart fluttered with worry, I dove over my bed, landing hard on the floor and lunged for the landline. There was no dial tone, only a long beep of an interrupted line.

“Shit,” I whispered biting my thumb.

The sound of a car beeping drove me to my feet, I bit my lip anxiously trying to decide on what to do.

The car horn sounded again.

“Come on! Why are we here? Let’s go!” My ears pricked up, I recognized that voice.  
I swung the pack on, snatched the gun and tore out of my bedroom, almost twisting my ankle on the way down my stairs as I turned into my lounge room.  
I skidded to a halt as I saw Mark, standing poised between my front door and couch.

“Let’s go.” He said plainly, I nodded following him outside.

“You fucking drove back for your damn ‘neighbour’?” I ducked my head into the backseat of the car.  
The man formerly shouting impatiently was in fact, Brian. A close friend of Mark’s. His wife, Maggie greeted me joyfully, Maggie and I were also friends having met through Mark.

“Hello, Brian,” I said blankly, he smiled sarcastically at me. “And Maggie! What’s happening?” A large black dog poked his head through the backseat from the storage compartment.  
“Shadow! Hey buddy.” Petting the large German Shepherd I quickly started to feel calm again.  
Mark softly took the handgun from my lap and closed the passenger side door.

“We’re all going for a nice long drive to the cabin.” Brain said laying back into his seat. “Isn’t that right?” He turned to face Mark as he plopped into the driver’s seat.

Mark shot a sideways glance towards Brian, “Not now, man. You saw it, it’s fucking happening! You want to stay?” Brian scoffed crossing his arms tightly.  
I could feel Shadow quickly scamper to my side of the car, he started to softly growl sensing something nearby.  
Peering through the darkness I thought I could see the outline of someone.

“Guys! Someone is watching us.” Both Mark and Brian proceeded to ignore me, continuing to argue about whether fleeing was overreacting or not. I rolled my eyes returning my gaze back to the outline, the ‘watcher’ was suddenly gone.“Never mind,” I whispered.

“Just fucking go,” Brian growled fed up with trying to convince Mark otherwise. Combing his fingers through his brown hair he then slammed his hand back into his lap.

“If we hurry we might make it,” Mark muttered to himself.

Turning the car keys the car lights flashed on revealing the hidden shadow as a very sick looking man.  
I let out a loud horrified scream at the sudden apparition before us.  
Looking like a stunned deer in the car’s headlights the sick man just stood there unblinking, eyes bloodshot and weeping bloody tears with his hands twitching unnaturally at his shirt.

“What. The. Fuck.” Mark slowly started to reach for his handgun.

“Drive.” I urged, tightly squeezing Mark’s shoulder from behind. Slowly the sick man began to disturbingly contort his body towards us. “Drive!” Shaking Mark’s shoulder I again try to desperately urge him to move.

The man - if you’d still call him that - suddenly launches towards us, charging at the same exact moment Mark finally decided to turn the engine over. Flooring the gas pedal I braced being pushed violently forwards as the car skidded backwards, then suddenly jerking my body into my door as the car swerves doing a 180 to drive forwards again.

I scream as the attacking man slams into my window cracking it, slapping the glass like a mad beast trying to get at its prey screaming incoherently into my face.  
He looked almost possessed, eyes wide, pupils dilated, mouth gritted like an angry dog, hands tearing at the glass.  
Deeply shocked at the man’s condition my eyes were continually locked with his.  
The screams were garbled and high pitched like a man being burnt alive and drowned at the same time.  
Never had I seen eyes filled with so much rage before and definitely not directed at me!  
I felt Mark’s arm swing over my chest, pause and fired one shot, splintering my passenger side window and hitting the man in the head dropping him instantly.  
Clasping the sides of my head, now deaf with the painful ring of tinnitus.

_‘Please make it stop! Please!’_

I tightly tuck my head between my knees willing all to be well. Struggling to hold myself upright in my seat I stare at Maggie, blankly watching her scream. A firm hand grasps at my arm, it was Mark, his mouth silently trying to yell ‘words’ at me. Fading in and out of consciousness the ringing now only started to fade, allowing for normal hearing.

“Are you ok?” Able to finally hear him I nodded, still shaking a little, my equilibrium was beginning to regain normalcy.

“Yeah?” He looked at my face and back to the road gritting his jaw.

“I’m sorry!” He looked guilty but shook it off adjusting his shoulders.

Continuing to drive I dizzily watched him through the rear-view mirror.

_‘What the hell is happening?’_

“See! That’s why we’re leaving! That - that thing! Isn’t the first I’ve fucking shot either!” Mark yelled, his voice rising several octaves.

Brian nodded, now just rapidly believing in the earlier words of his friend. “Ok. Alright. Just drive.” Brian slid a hand down around his seat, softly grabbing onto Maggie’s ankle. “You alright, Meg?” I didn’t even realise that my friend was still crying into her knees, doubled up in intense fear.

“Oh! Maggie! I’m here!” Wrapping my arms around her I tried to give whatever comfort I had left, which was not a lot.  
She latched onto me, crying desperately into my shoulder. I wanted to cry too but couldn’t muster the right emotion to do so. I felt too confused, images of the sick man dropping dead beside me kept flashing before my eyes, stuck in a repeated loop of vertigo-inducing fear.

“Does anyone’s cell phone work?” Jackie, my younger sister quickly leapt to my attention, seeding itself deep within the pit of my stomach.

“No. Cell phones don’t work.” Mark’s eyes settled on me through the rear-view.

“Something big has happened, I don’t know what but whatever it is, it’s happening fast.”

Brian turned to face me, looking grimly over the back of his seat.“Listen to this.” Continuing to watch my face his hand reached for the car radio. Mark quickly grabs his hand, “Don’t, Maggie is already afraid.” Brian wrapped his hand about Marks, squeezed it then threw it aside. Switching the radio on, he turned the volume up while carefully studying my reaction.  
A repeated message entailing civilians to stay calm, stay indoors and to report sick relatives to the CDC for quarantine. That relief parcels will be delivered on time and the government is doing everything in their power.  
Obviously not helping my rapidly rising anxiety, I could now almost physically feel it burning through my veins like a corrosive acid eating away at every part of myself.

“Turn it off,” I said bleakly, Brian nodded silently watching me. “Turn it off!” Mark quickly flipped the radio off, his hand firmly gripping the steering wheel again.

“We’ll be ok, we’re all going to just wait it out at my Cabin, ok?” Mark gave me a comforting glance, forcing a small smile back at me.

“And where is this Cabin?” I gripped the bridge of my nose feeling a headache start to bore it’s way into my skull.

“Idaho. In the wonderful Caribou Targhee Forest!” Opening one eye I could see Brian smirking at me through the back of his seat.

“We go hunting there every six months or so, it’s alright. Least everyone is paired up, hey?” Brian suddenly nudged Mark smartly in the side of the ribs.  
I gritted my jaw sharply as I turned away, not wanting him to see me blush.  
Hearing no reply from either of us, Brian let out a loud laugh while scratching the back of his head.

“Hey. Just can it, alright?” Mark hissed through clenched teeth. “Or you can walk.” Brian let out a soft laugh, nodding in agreement.

***

Soon I started to dream of bloodshot eyes and maddening screams.  
Holding a gun directly at Mark’s face I stared into his eyes, now inhuman, filled with the tears of fear and pain.  
My hands shook as I squeezed the trigger, ending his pain in a single explosion of brain matter and blood spraying my face.  
The light ‘splatter’ had awoken me, raindrops lightly covered my face making its way into my shattered passenger side window.  
Shocked in my own dream I eyed Mark slightly disturbed.  
What if I had to do the ‘impossible’? Could I? I shuddered, pushing the awful thought aside.

I stretched yawning, “How far is the border?”  
Mark ignored my question, constantly checking his rear-view mirror.

“What’s wrong?” Brian asked noticing the look of fear on his friend’s face.

“The car behind us, the driver has been following us for a while.” His face had turned off white, “he’s covered in blood.”

“What!” I looked behind us and noticed the car swerving as though the driver was drunk.  
“Why? What does he want--.” My head jolted, violently being whiplashed.  
I tasted blood, I had bitten my tongue!  
Maggie having been startled awake started to scream, clutching my arm for dear life.

“Hold on!” Mark yelled as he grabbed the steering wheel and violently swerved away from the stranger’s car, narrowly avoiding an attempt in ramming us off the road.

“He’s trying to kill us!” I felt my head painfully crash into the side of my window frame as our car was successfully rammed causing it to skid out of control. Spinning 360 degrees the car jerked then flipped.  
The sickening sensation of weightlessness vertigo stemmed deep inside my stomach.  
Everything was floating, the world spun then crashed into an abrupt darkness.

***

A single gunshot roused me, looking around I could feel glass underneath my arms as I fought to pull myself up.  
Confused I noticed I was laying on the ceiling of the car, Shadow’s barks finally caught my attention.  
Brian held by his seat belt hung unconscious while Maggie shivered beside me too afraid to move.

“Mark!” Hearing no response I slowly pulled myself out of the car with Maggie closely behind.  
The same man that ran us off the damn road was now hunched over Mark, his legs kicking desperately at the ground as the sick man’s mouth chomped at his face.  
Shadow tore violently at the man’s leg causing blood to gush from the dog’s mouth but he ignored it almost as though he couldn’t feel it.

Mark was quickly starting to struggle to keep the sickly looking man off of him, having dropped his gun he was starting to rapidly lose the fight.  
I quickly ran over to the gun, picked it up and aimed it at the man.  
I began to shake nervously, not knowing entirely what I was doing, I closed my eyes and fired.

Meggie let off a loud high-pitched squeal as both stranger and Mark fell lifelessly to the ground.  
Maggie dropped to her knees, crying hysterically, “You killed him, Jane! You killed him!”

“Mark!” I ran to him, horrified I had just lived my earlier dream.

“I’m - I’m ok.” He coughed, pushing the now dead man off him. “Good shot.” He laughed but was quickly cut off noticing my expression.

My legs turned to jelly as they gave out from under me, a cold chill enveloped every corner of myself. Looking at my hands I noticed I was shaking uncontrollably.  
I hadn’t shot anyone before, I couldn’t look away from the dead man’s face and the surprisingly clean bullet wound centred in his forehead.  
Wrapping his arms around me, Mark pulled me in, holding me tightly as he whispered ‘words’ of comfort, unheard over the cascading flicker of images now flooding through my mind.  
My sister, the taste of Apple pie, my childhood cat, my first kiss in 7th grade and the smell of my father’s cologne. The smell instantly started to calm me enough for the images to finally stop.

“I’m. I think I’m in shock.” I stated quite calmly, “Yes. I’m going into shock.” I started to giggle uncontrollably followed by bouts of tears.  
Scooping me up, he sat me down on the side of the road.

“Shadow! Stay! Guard!” Ordering his trusted canine he quickly ran back to the now destroyed car, unbuckling Brian from his seat and dragging him from the vehicle.  
Maggie quickly dived towards her husband, shoving her face into his chest.  
By the time Brian stirred, Mark had retrieved all our packs, dumping them by the road.

“Ow, what the fuck happened?” Brian moaned holding the side of his head, a small wound now lightly crusted over with dry blood.  
I kneeled down beside him, the doctor in me quickly taking over into autopilot.  
“What are you doing?” Checking both his eyes I stood back up, dusting off my hands.

“You have a slight concussion, you’ll probably have a pretty bad headache later.”

“There’s a small diner about five miles away, we have to walk now, maybe we can find another car.” Mark crossed his arms.  
“Fuck!” Past the point of frustration, he angrily punched the air and kicked a small piece of metal presumably from the car.  
Shadow quickly licked at his hand, wining softly trying to soothe his master.  
“Thanks buddy.” He softly scratched Shadow’s ear.  
Pulling himself off the ground, Brian softly placed a hand on Mark’s shoulder, silently comforting him from any blame then left him to gather his pack.

“We better get moving then,” Brian added Maggie’s pack his own load by swinging up onto his shoulder.  
Pulling myself together I finally managed to gather my thoughts enough to stand myself up, slipped my pack on and handed Mark his substantially heavier backpack.

He grabbed the backpack smiling at me, “Thanks.”  
There really was nothing else we could do but start walking.

~

Idaho Highway

“Where is this Diner?” I asked exhausted.

We had been walking non-stop for at least five hours,  
Mark had decided to walk us off-road ‘just in case’.

“It should just be over that hill.” He thoughtfully slipped my backpack off, slinging it over one of his shoulders.  
Thankful for the sudden lightened load, I rolled my shoulders stiffly, getting rid of an uncomfortable kink that had been gnawing at me for the last hour or so.  
Maggie clutched like a scared child to Brian’s arm, she being a tiny 5′2 looked tiny next to Brian’s large 6′2 frame.

“How tall are you?” I asked Mark, his eyebrows pulled together thinking for a moment.  
Looking down at me he noticed I was looking at Brian, he smiled exhaling a little.

“6′2… And a half.” I looked at him surprised, realising he was watching me I returned a small smile.

“The size difference is pretty clear, huh?” I nodded grinning.  
Mark was pretty largely built too, I came up to his shoulder but never really noticed it until now.  
Bursting ahead of us, Shadow sprinted off, having heard something rustle in a nearby bush he happily barked at it.  
I smiled at his dopey dog grin as he scratched furiously at the bush.

“Hopefully, we can find a new ride.” I shot a look at him, halting in my tracks I snatched for his arm.

“You mean ‘steal’ a car?” Trying not to smile, he clenched an awkwardly stiff grin.  
Trying to hide his smile, he rubbed at his chin trying to look serious.

“Well, it’s either that or we walk the full way.” I looked ahead at both Brian and Maggie, thinking for a bit.

“How long would it take to walk exactly? It can’t be ‘that’ far.” Throwing his head back, Mark let out a laugh, halting Brian and Maggie in place, the laugh was so loud it echoed over the empty valley surrounding us.

“About six weeks!” His laugh had dissolved into an uncontrollable silent chuckle. “We’re still over 600 miles away.”

“Six weeks?” I whispered to myself, almost offended by the idea.  
“I guess we have to but--.” I trailed off as a pang intruded my stomach.  
“But what about the owner? They’d be stranded.” Mark gave a single understanding nod but chose to remain silent.  
What kind of people would we be then?

I looked down feeling slightly disgusted with the idea.

“Come on! We’re here!” Brian yelled back now standing atop the hill.  
Standing atop the small hill, we had a clear view of the small off-road Diner.

‘Mike’s Truck Stop Diner’

“I thought there would be more people.” I looked towards the highway, I was particularly taken off guard by the fact that there were no cars on the nearby road. I had expected it to be crammed bumper to bumper, full of cars eager to flee whatever we were also fleeing.  
The only cars I did see were the three lonely vehicles parked outside of the Diner.  
Noticing the worried look on my face, Mark followed my gaze.

“I bet by tomorrow the border will most likely fail and then yes - there will be ‘a lot’ more people. Desperate people. Hopefully we’re long gone by then.” He kneeled down by my feet.

Plucking on a small blade of grass, he rolled it between his thumb and index finger as he silently scouted out the Diner.

“What are you thinking?” Brian asked studying the surrounding area.

“What are we waiting for?” I knelt by him looking at the three parked cars, “do you know how to ‘steal’ a car?” But it wasn’t the cars Mark was worried about.

“You should all stay here, I’ll go down and signal when it’s safe.” My mouth fell open but before I could huff a single word of protest he was off down the hill.

Sitting next to me, I looked to Shadow, “He always like this?” He tilted his head, giving me a dog-like shrug.  
Patting him I watched as Mark disappeared into the Diner.

After a few minutes, Mark rushed out urgently waving his arms about, signalling us all down the hill.

“What on earth?” Quickly dusting myself off I threw my backpack on and struggled to drag the hefty load of Mark’s pack. Brian helpfully grabbed it from me then pushed me ahead.  
Shadow followed closely behind, nose at my heels.  
By the time I got mostly down the hill, Mark dashed towards me.

“There’s a man inside - he’s been shot.” Rapidly relieving me of my pack.  
“I told him you were a doctor.” Shocked I quickly moved towards the entrance.

Mark swiftly grabbed my arm stopping me, “I talked them into giving us one of their cars so-”

“What!” I tore my arm from his grasp, “so I better not fuck it up, is that it?”  
Brian started to chuckle under his breath, shooting him an angry sideways glance he quickly stopped.  
“Ok!” I whispered loudly, “how hard can it be?”  
Taking in a deep breath I took a moment to analyse the situation and gingerly took a step inside.

Blinded by the lack of light I peered around the room until my eyes properly adjusted. A single candle sat flickering on the register, being the only source of illumination I felt slightly timid, jumping at imaginary shadows that seemed to disappear and reappear from table to table.

“Hello?” I called out, skittishly wringing my hands together, “is someone hurt?”

“He’s in here.” I let out a silent scream, squeaking like a frightened mouse.  
A young boy of about 10 stood behind the counter, poking his head out of the kitchen door.  
I coughed trying to swallow my heart back into my chest cavity.

‘Fuck me!’

The gunshot victim was an older man, presumably the young boy’s father, resemblance being obvious. He had been laid out on a small table holding tightly a small blood-soaked dishcloth to the side of his lower abdomen.

A young redheaded woman, which I also presumed was the boy’s mother, sat by the man, softly whispering to him while holding his hand close to her chest.  
She raised her head as Mark entered the room, he supportively clutched my shoulder, letting go as I walked towards the table and the injured man who lay upon it.

“H-hello, my name is Jane. I’m a Doctor.” My voice sounded strange, like it didn’t belong to me.

“Hello.” The woman smiled widely, she reached out her arm calling me to come closer.  
“My name is Carol, this is my husband, John. My poor Bear. A looter broke in and shot him!”

‘Looter? Looting? Already?’

“Um.” Pushing aside any thoughts of ‘looters’ I quickly went into ‘medical-mode’, “do you have any disinfectant? Or spirits? To clean the wound.” Looking to the nearby kitchen sink I saw a bar of soap. Still overly nervous I took to preparing myself for an ‘operation’ as a means of staving off the inevitable.  
I spent the better part of 5 minutes scrubbing my hands vigorously, trying to put off the likelihood that I may very well kill this man!

‘And for what? A car?’

I looked over to Mark who had busied himself with teaching the young 10-year-old boy a card trick.  
I swallowed my fear, feeling it plop like a weight into the pit of my stomach.

“Where is Brian?” Mark nudged his head back towards the entrance, indicating he was outside with Maggie, probably making sure there was no other people outside.  
Walking back to John, I shook off my hands, attempting to still the trembling and started as best as I could to examine the gunshot wound.

“Nice to meet you, John. My name is Jane, I’m going to be your ‘Doctor’ this evening.” I smiled through my teeth.  
John smiled weakly up at me and coughed making himself wince painfully.  
Being careful, I raised the dishcloth hoping the wound was minimal.  
It wasn’t actually that bad. The gunshot wound was located just below the right floating rib, a small hole no bigger than a quarter. I was thankful to see that it hadn’t bled much, though I was unsure of any internal bleeding.

Checking underneath him for the exit wound, I wormed my fingers gingerly beneath his side. Not being able to feel any, I took the chance of causing the patient further pain, slightly rolling him to his side.  
Having the full view of his back I still couldn’t find an exit wound.

“Damn.” I whispered to myself, “ok.” I breathed, carefully contemplating my next course of action.

‘The patient isn’t pale so no great loss of blood, his breathing looks fine, so neither lung has been hit. Just… Pull it out, ok? Simple.’

Looking at John, I quickly realized it wasn’t going to be that simple. I had forgotten that I had no kind of anaesthetic agent to give the poor man.

“I’m going to have to remove the bullet. Carol, do you have any tweezers?” She nodded, dashing to her handbag.  
“Oh! And if possible a sewing needle and thread.”

I then leaned towards John, “Now, this might hurt a little. I’m going to have Mark hold you still, just for a few minutes, ok?” He nodded, squeezing his eyes tightly shut.  
Waving my hand I signalled Mark over.

“I need you to hold him still.” Clapping his hands together, accepting his ‘order’ he walked around the table and firmly placed his hands on John’s shoulders, “hold him, ‘very’ still.” I added seriously.

I took the tweezers from Carol and quickly disinfected it with a bottle of vodka. I nodded to Mark, queuing him to ready himself and quickly poured a small amount of the spirit over the open wound.  
As expected, John jumped like a bucking Bronco, yelling every kind of expletive possible, even ones I had never heard before.

“Now the fun part,” I whispered sarcastically to myself.

Using my left hand, I spread the bullet wound wide, swiftly inserting the tweezers I noticed they sank three quarters the way before hitting the solid hard projectile.

“I’ve almost got it,” I assured John, he looked to be greying out as his skin had turned an off white colour.  
It took me a few goes before I finally had a firm hold of the bullet, continuously slipping at the moment of extraction.  
Finally, I expelled the bloody thing, yelling with accomplishment.  
Letting go, Mark let out an audible sigh of relief.

“Good job, babe.” He smiled flirtatiously back at me before sitting down with the boy, reassuring him.  
I smiled softly watching him walk away, turning back to the job at hand, I grabbed the small sewing needle.  
It was way too small but had to do for now, dipping it in the vodka I tried my best to ‘bend’ it slightly into the approximate shape of a ‘stitching needle’.  
I bit my lip looking at it then looked at the wound and back again.  
It was like stitching hard leather, threading the needle through flesh my fingers continuously slipped.

“Damn it!” I angrily stomped my foot in frustration.

“Is it… Nearly done?” John’s voice cracked, now reaching the upper limit of his pain threshold.

“One more.” And with a final push, the wound was closed, messy but closed.  
“Keep it clean, you don’t want it to get infected. You can get your wife to take the stitches out after about two weeks.” I had no idea what to dress it with.  
“Carol, do you have any clean cloth? Maybe a clean shirt?” She had a blank stare, not knowing what to offer.  
Mark walked over handing me a roll of bandages.

“Here.” He looked hesitant, not wanting to give them up.

“Thanks…” Confused, I accepted the bandages.

Leaving the question of randomly appearing bandages until later, I bound John’s lower torso and stood back to admire my handy work.

“All done!” Wiping my palms down my thighs I was more than relieved that it was finally all over.

“Thank you... Really! You saved my husband’s life!” Carol hugged me tightly.

“Papa! Are you ok?” Almost knocking me to one side, the little boy charged towards his Father.  
Wrapping his arm around the boy, he kissed his son’s forehead.  
Feeling Mark loom close behind me I turned around. Staring at Carol he crossed his arms, his whole demeanour had dramatically changed since the moment I had finished dressing John’s wound.

“Our ‘deal’, will you uphold it?” Tension started to build in the room.  
Producing a set of car keys from her handbag, Carol held them tightly in her hand.

“The green van. Pretty much full.” Holding the keys out, Mark went to accept them. Moments from touching them, Carol suddenly pulled the keys away, hugging them to her sternum.  
“Could you….” She paused for a moment, not able to make eye contact she stared blankly at the floor.  
“Could you take my Joseph with you? My son, he’d be better off-” Quickly grabbing her hand, Mark violently tore the keys from her grasp.

“No.” A single but effective word. I saw something cold in his eyes, for a fleeting moment I thought I saw a kind of dark seeded coldness, a coldness I thought he never had.

Carol desperately grabbed onto Mark’s sleeve, “Sir, please! He won’t be any trouble!”  
Standing in the middle I felt quite helpless and sorry for both the boy and his mother.  
Looking down at Carol and the hand that stopped him from leaving, his face grew progressively darker.

“No. Let go or I’ll break it.” I was taken back by the threat but kept quiet, wrapping my arms about myself.  
The woman reluctantly let go, covering her mouth in a bout of fear and tears.  
She began to cry softly as Mark grabbed my hand and forcibly pulled me towards the exit.  
He never took his eyes off the small family.

Once outside we quickly found the van, it looked pretty old and beat up but in a drivable condition.  
Shadow jumped in quickly making himself comfortable in the backseat.  
I slumped in my chair exhausted from the whole ordeal.

“What took so long--.” I suddenly cut Brian off.

“Did we have medical supplies the ‘whole’ time?” I already knew the answer but was furious.

“Of course. But I was not going to let ‘them’ know that.” I looked at him agape.

“They gave us a car, Mark! A car!” I felt like hitting him, clenching my fists I hit my knee instead.

He paused, smiling softly at me, “Jane, you’re too kind. That kindness is going to get you hurt someday.”

“What? I don’t understand what my kindness has to do with anything!” I felt terrible about the fact that we had both tricked a small desperate family.

“Jane… What was the ‘name’ of the Diner?” I hesitated, confused and angry I had to think for a moment.

“Mike’s Diner!” The name finally popping into my head, “but so wh-”

“Yes. ‘Mike’s’ Diner. Mike’s. Now, Jane. Where was Mike?” Staring at him, my mind finally clicked over as realisation started to churn my stomach.

“Jane.” He grabbed my hand, forcibly holding it even as I tried to snatch it away, “‘they’ were the looters. Poor Mike is probably dead and we’re most likely, driving his car.”

I sat silently behind the passenger seat, Brian curled up in it already asleep. Still terrified, Maggie clutched onto my arm staring blankly out my window.  
Mark glanced at me through the rear-view, sighing at my expression he quickly tore his eyes away trying to ignore the look I was drilling into the back of his head.

“I’m sorry. That’s all I can say.”


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippet:
> 
> Feeling a little unnerved that he had started drinking so early I peered at the bottle then quickly back to Brian, hoping he hadn’t noticed my shifting eyes  
> But he did. He clasped the bottle and quickly shot up, knocking his chair backward.
> 
> Within a few wobbled strides, he stopped almost toe to toe, staring menacingly into my eyes.  
> Taking another deep drink from the large glass bottle, his arm fell, spilling small amounts of whiskey onto the floor.  
> Floating up towards the side of my head, his hand froze lingering close to my temple, his expression quickly changing to that of intent fascination as he began to twirl a lock of my hair.
> 
> My head, involuntarily jerking backwards made him suddenly snatch a handful of my hair, holding my head from moving any further.  
> Sensing unwanted intimidation, Shadow took a few wolf-like steps towards Brian, letting out a deep thunderous growl, puffing his fur up around the scruff of his neck.  
> Knowing better, his hand quickly jerked away from my head, holding it to his side.
> 
> “Morning.” Mark stood motionless with an expression almost as deadly as Shadow’s now bearing teeth....

**Chapter 2  
** _Home Sweet Home_

“Got the snacks. Over.”

“Got the blankets. Charlie, foxtrot, umm… Over!” I giggled gleefully, sitting happily on a couch in my childhood home, waiting for my sister to hurry back.

Watching the tv, the movie began to play. I squealed at my walkie, “Tango! Movie starting! Over and out!” Excited to watch The Notebook I snuggled deeper into my blanket.

Rapidly thudding feet sounded down the hallway suddenly going silent as a body leapt and landed atop of me, “Just made it!” My sister, Jackie, body slammed into me with an explosion of popcorn and blankets.

Laughing painfully, I wrapped the blanket around us both.

“Oh! I’m so happy we did this, Jack.” Watching the movie, I comfortably placed my head on my sister’s shoulder.

Annoyingly the TV decided to turn itself off.

“Hey! Why’d you turn--.”

Before I could finish my sentence, the walkie I had placed on the table started to emit soft bursts of static. I sat up, curious I reached for the walkie. Suddenly, it buzzed loudly, making me clasp my hands over my ears. I then heard an oddly familiar voice, a voice I had not heard in a long time, “Jane? My baby... Jane.” Horrified, I stared at the walkie.

“Daddy?” My heart broke with elation and longing to finally have heard my father’s voice.

I reached for the walkie, forgetting the fact that my father had died years ago.

The walkie vanished before my eyes, my hands clasping air like trying to grip mist.

Before I could even start to question the disappearance of the walkie I started to hear the sound of heavy, rattled breathing.I turned to my sister, noticing the ill sound was, in fact, coming from her.

“Jackie? What’s wrong?” Worried, I put my palm to her forehead.

Suddenly I couldn’t move, frozen in place, my eyes locked with hers, forced to watch as her beautiful blue eyes began to bleed.

She started to cough and choke, spitting up blood as she screamed, “You left me behind!” Radio static roared in my ears, deafening me.

I couldn’t make it stop, I couldn’t move, I couldn’t do anything.

I screamed.

My eyes shot open, tears stinging my eyes and the metallic smell of blood still clung to the inside of my nose.

I wound down my window, letting the wind blow through my hair. Shadow looked pretty happy too, head out the window with his tongue flapping in the wind.

I watched the last of the day’s sunlight disappear behind the horizon.

Choking back tears, the heavy feeling of sadness and guilt weighed painfully on me.

“God, I’m sorry Jackie. I’m sorry I left without you. I promise... I’ll find you. I know you’re still out there.” Suddenly feeling cold I held myself, the cold wind whipping through my hair.

The sun had started to go down shedding a light like fire over the horizon.

The darkness of night revealed patches of free burning fires, clusters of buildings ablaze, huge billows of smoke in their wake. They lit the horizon, damaging in their own beauty. Beautiful yet terrifying at the same time.

“Looks like a war zone,” I said flatly.

“That’s because it is.” Brian yawned, “how far?”

“A few hours. We’re almost there.”

“Good. I need a drink.”

“We could all use a drink.” They both smiled at each other, Mark smiled back at me but stopped noticing the sad look I had on my face.

“Grab something to eat from my pack, I can hear your stomach growling from here.” He joked, trying to cheer me up.

I hadn’t noticed my growing hunger, I didn’t really feel like eating either but decided to eat something anyway, if only to distract myself.

Crawling clumsily into the large back compartment, I bumped into poor Shadow waking him from his sleep, annoyed he huffed stretching as he yawned making a slight whining noise.

“Well buddy, canned stew for dinner!” Grabbing an empty plastic container I emptied the can into it and held it under Shadow’s nose.

Instantly, he started to devour his meal, happily ‘inhaling’ every bite.

Opening my own can, I started to spoon it hesitantly into my mouth while watching Shadow.

“You have no idea, do you?” The canned stew though cold tasted surprisingly delicious.

“Do you guys want some?” I passed the can over not realising I had almost forgotten to offer any.

“You eat it, I’ll eat when we arrive.” He said, smiling at me through the rear-view mirror.

Swallowing a mouthful of stew I smiled back.

“Hey. Grab one for Maggie, make sure she eats. I don’t think she’s handling things very well.” Brian grabbed his wife’s knee, jolting her awake.

“Hey, Jane’s got some dinner. Eat. We’ll be at the Cabin soon, you can sleep then.” Maggie glanced back at me, her brown eyes dark and wide with untainted fear.

“Eat. You’ll feel better.” I whispered, grimacing she reluctantly received the can.

“Thank you.” Her voice cracked almost too quiet to hear.

***

Having past the forest entrance the smell of burnt pine hung in the air and stuck to the roof of my nose.

The trees around us now resembled burnt matchsticks glittered with tiny embers, glowing like fireflies.

The night’s full moon acted as a large spotlight, illuminating the billows of smoke that swirled and licked around the dead trees resembling ghostly wisps of the animals not fast enough to outrun the deadly inferno.

An earlier rainstorm left large puddles in the road, splashing the side of the car with every jarring pothole.

“Look at this shit.” Brian shifted in his seat looking out his side window.

Mark winced, trying to see through the smoke, “Hope the road isn’t blocked.”

I kept looking at the burnt ‘ghost’ forest that surrounded us, still sitting in the backseat I hugged Shadow feeling a little ‘haunted’.

“We’re here.” Mark stopped the car.

“About time.” Brian swung his door wide, strolling off into the darkness.

I couldn’t see a thing and I wasn’t moving until I saw were to walk to!

A small red ember lit itself from the darkness then a small porch light flickered on as Mark opened the cabin.

He waved Maggie and me over, I glanced at her half-smiling.

“Come on.” She nodded as we both slowly climbed out of the van stretching as we did

“When did you start smoking again?” Maggie asked eyeing the cigarette betwixt Brian’s fingers

“Since the world decided to turn to shit.” He flicked the cigarette away.

“Careful!” Maggie quickly stomped the cigarette out, “you’ll start another forest fire!”

Brian scoffed, “Come on. I’m dying for a drink.” He yawned then hurried inside.

Inside was small but suitably comfortable, a large open lounge room with a stone fireplace lay to the left of the entrance. The kitchen was located to the right, across both rooms, opposite the entrance was a door to the bathroom which was located midsection to a hallway. At each end of the hallway was a bedroom, left belonging to Brian and right belonged to Mark.

I noticed to my disappointment that there was no TV, nothing to check any news update on our current situation.

“My room is down the hallway on the right, you can take the bed, I’ll take the couch.” Mark smiled as he took my pack.

“No! Mark, I couldn’t this is your--.” Ignoring my objections, Mark simply held up his hand and nodded.

“You’re my guest.” I blushed slightly clenching my hands together.

“Thank you.”

***

Maggie being emotionally exhausted had turned in the moment we had all arrived while the rest of us settled our nerves with a bottle of fine Scottish Whiskey.

“So you’re a Whiskey man.” I teased while Brian swallowed a shot.

After clearing his throat he slammed down the shot glass, “Well, my name is Brian Fraser. I was born in Scotland so yes, only the best Whiskey for me!” He hovered the bottle over an empty glass, raising his eyebrows in question.

I nodded accepting the beverage, I was hardly a drinker but due to our current circumstances, a drink was in dire need, to say the least!

“Careful, it’s pretty strong,” Mark warned, half coughing down his own shot.

I smirked tartly at him, grabbed the shot glass and slammed it back as smugly as I could.

The liquid instantly scorched my throat, hitting my stomach its fumes bounced around my innards and came roaring back up, singeing my nose hairs and watering my eyes.

My face started to glow with the heat, both Mark and Brian started to burst out in laughter as I began to cough and wheeze.

“That’s not Whiskey.” I wheezed, “that’s liquid fire.”

“By God, it is too!” Brian slammed the table laughing hysterically.

Mark pounded my back, laughing while he did, “Here. Have one more, trust me, it’ll help.” He poured me only half a shot this time.

Lifting up his own glass, he waited for me to finally gather myself.

Leering at Brian I snatched my shot, raised it to Mark’s and quickly downed it, slapping the table while it again scorched my throat.

After a few hours, I glanced at a small wall clock located above the front door.

‘1:30am. Better get to bed.’

Mark had passed out, face resting on the table with his arm thrown over his face.

Brian, after drinking himself into a puddle of self-soothing Whiskey, slouched back in his chair, head tilted back with his mouth hung open like a large drunken fly trap.

“Come on, hon. Let’s get you to bed.” Wrapping Brian’s arm up around my shoulders I strained to lift the man.

Mumbling, Brian started to laugh a little suddenly groping my breasts, he stumbled drunkenly forward.

Shocked, I had almost let go of him!

“Stop that,” I said, slapping his hand away.

Finally stumbling through his bedroom door Maggie flew out of bed running to her husband’s side.

Brian halted with a wide-eyed look of startled confusion.

Looking Maggie up and down he then turned his gaze towards me.

“Fuck!” Flying backwards tearing from my grasp he tumbled landing flat on his back.

I smacked my hand over my mouth trying as hard as I could not to laugh.

“What’s got into you?” Maggie knelt down grabbing both of the drunkard’s hands. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost!”

Brian shook off his wife’s helpful attempts, deciding to stand on his own with what little dignity he had left.

His gaze caught my eye, face flushed red making the tips of his ears glow he suddenly dropped his gaze.

“I um, well - Goodnight, Jane!′ Snickering under my breath I nodded and quickly left the poor man to his thoughts.

‘Silly man must have thought I was his wife!’

I couldn’t help but smile to myself.

‘Now to get the other large sack of--.’

Turning the corner of the hallway I saw that Mark wasn’t asleep at the table anymore.

The sound of the toilet flushing quickly followed by the bathroom door slamming open stunned me enough to jump, slapping Mark squarely in the chest.

Blankly looking down at me, he then looked slowly to his chest then quickly back to my face, his eyebrows rose slightly. Tittering under his breath he softly smirked at my startled look of embarrassment.

“I’m sorry! You scared me!” I breathed in deeply trying not to laugh awkwardly.

Laying a large hand upon my shoulder, he gently squeezed it, “It’s alright.” He whispered, eyes slightly glazed like small pools of blue crystal.

“Better get some rest. I’ll see you in the morning.”

I felt rather silly watching him walk away, Shadow huffed softly having to remove himself from the comfort of the couch but settled in quickly, curling himself up into a ball by Mark’s head as he laid himself down to sleep, exhaling slowly I quickly brushed off the strange unlabelled feeling.

Entering the bedroom I found the bed already made, my pack neatly set beside the bed.

I was far too exhausted to even consider changing, instead deciding to just go to sleep in just a shirt and socks, I’d unpack ‘whatever’ I randomly stuffed into my pack… Tomorrow.

Tomorrow would feel strange, waking up in someone else’s bed... And knowing I had witnessed the death of two people, one of which I constituted in killing.

Flicking off the bedside lamp I laid there in the dark, staring blankly at the ceiling, images of the day started to flash wildly through my mind, like a jumbled movie set in fast forward. Not able to slow the images down, anxiety started to creep its way in.

I slapped my hands into the sides of my pillow, wanting to rip it in half, “Stop it.” I growled at myself. “Just go to sleep.” I proceeded to punch the pillow angrily, slamming the side of my head into it, maybe hoping to knock myself out.

***

I was finally able to fall asleep but only after tossing and turning for what felt like most of the early morning.

I woke feeling like I had hardly slept a wink and just as I thought, I woke up with a slight feeling of confusion not knowing where I was and why I was not in my own bed. Then the previous day came flooding back making me wince with memory.

My stomach suddenly growled with intense hunger, I had only eaten a can of soup and that was over 12 hours ago. So of course food had to come first! But then I was going to find out what on earth was happening!

Sheepishly I left the warm confines of my bed, shuddering from the sudden cold invasion that seemed to rattle my bones.

Quickly tiptoeing, I grabbed a leather jacket Mark had left draped over his pack and placed it about my shoulders.

My legs still mostly bare, rippled with goose flesh, the jacket only long enough to cover my upper thighs.

Leaving the bedroom I instantly felt the embracing warmth of the dining room’s fireplace, feeling a little less than modestly dressed I peered around the hallway corner into the dining room.

“Morning?” I called out as a blur of black fur leapt across the room, greeting me with a slam of enthusiastic excitement.

“Oh! Good morning my baby.” Crouching down I welcomed the onslaught of licks and head bumps.

“Hungry, boy?” Firmly scratching behind his ears, he signalled a small ‘ruff!’

“Yes? Well! Let’s see what we can do, huh?”

Shadow closely in toe I made my way to the kitchen with him bumping into my calves every few steps as though trying to hurry me to his breakfast.

Reaching the kitchen counter I noticed a pot of coffee had already been prepared, left ready to pour.

“Maggie must be awake.” Balancing on tiptoe, I randomly searched the overhang cupboards, trying to remember which one Brian had stored the breakfast cereal in.

“Morning.” Slamming back down onto the balls of my feet, I had almost tripped over Shadow, only just saving myself by awkwardly grabbing the edge of the kitchen sink.

Smirking at me, his face half-hidden in the corner of the kitchen, the early morning light hung a thick shadow over him only allowing a small portion of his mouth and eyes to be seen.

His eyes were glazed over with drink, slowly trailing up and down my body.

I held my arms about myself almost able to ‘feel’ his gaze on my bare skin.

Shoving my hands deep into the jacket’s pockets, trying to be vaguely inconspicuous, I desperately pulled the pockets down in hopes of making it longer.

I flushed, even more, wondering how much he had seen while I was on tiptoe while unaware of any wandering eyes.

“Morning… Um, I was looking for something to eat.” I hunched forward, still trying to cover myself.

I heard the sound of pouring liquid, then a sudden thud as a bottle of whiskey was placed firmly down in full view of the morning sun.

Feeling a little unnerved that he had started drinking so early I peered at the bottle then quickly back to Brian, hoping he hadn’t noticed my shifting eyes

But he did. He clasped the bottle and quickly shot up, knocking his chair backward.

Within a few wobbled strides, he stopped almost toe to toe, staring menacingly into my eyes.

Taking another deep drink from the large glass bottle, his arm fell, spilling small amounts of whiskey onto the floor.

Floating up towards the side of my head, his hand froze lingering close to my temple, his expression quickly changing to that of intent fascination as he began to twirl a lock of my hair.

My head, involuntarily jerking backwards made him suddenly snatch a handful of my hair, holding my head from moving any further.

Sensing unwanted intimidation, Shadow took a few wolf-like steps towards Brian, letting out a deep thunderous growl, puffing his fur up around the scruff of his neck.

Knowing better, his hand quickly jerked away from my head, holding it to his side.

“Morning.” Mark stood motionless with an expression almost as deadly as Shadow’s now bearing teeth.

Barely giving Mark a second look he kept his gaze, empty of any sincerity.

Keeping his eyes mockingly locked with mine, he reached up above my head, producing a large box of oats.

“This what you were looking for?” He shoved the container into my chest before stepping aside, freeing me I quickly shuffled towards Mark, feeling like I had escaped the demented game of cat and mouse.

Standing closely behind Mark, I clung to his arm, peeking around him like a small frightened child.

“You go back to bed, I… Need to speak with Brian... Alone.” Without hesitation, I nodded, quickly turning to leave.

Instead of going back to bed, I decided to have a long hot, much-needed shower. Especially after the ‘close encounter’ with Brian. It had left a feeling that made my skin crawl.

‘What on earth got into him? Is he angry with me? Drunk idiot looked like a damn psychopath!’

Standing midstream, the warm water instantly brought a sense of comfort and immense relief, like whatever gaze Brian held over me before somehow tainted some part of me and now the heat from the shower was washing it away. Disinfecting any toxins that may have been left behind, even the acrid smell of Whiskey, strong against my face as he twirled provocatively with locks of my hair seemed to vanish.

However, it was now rapidly being replaced by the same fear and confusion I had when I arrived last night!

Then something struck me, leaving me feeling perplexed… Why wasn’t either Mark or Brian trying to find out what was going on? Brian is drinking like he ‘knows’ the world has ended and Mark seems to have everything under control, I had yet to see him worry about anything really!

Lastly, I needed to know why Mark brought me here, was I just the quickest person he could gather that he also cared about? What about family? Mark and I had known each other only a little over a year since I moved next door to him, we weren’t exactly ‘close friends’.

As I started to get dressed a soft knock rapped on the bedroom door.

Slowly opening the door a small timid face peeked in, “Jane?” Maggie whispered.

Noticing the troubled look on her face I quickly embraced her.

“Is everything ok?” I asked, closing the door behind her, I then lead her to the foot of the bed offering a seat.

We both sat while I continued to dry my hair.

She sat silent for a few moments just watching me before finally building up the courage to speak.

“It’s Brian.” She bit her lip, nervously scratching at her wrist, “he’s been drinking quite a lot since we first arrived. Before he hadn’t touched a single drop for months, I think something is wrong.”

“There is definitely something wrong with the man.” I said bluntly, thinking of the weird mind game he had played with me earlier, “but I think he’s trying to cope with something. With what? I have no idea.”

“Do you think he’s trying to cope--,” Her eyes dropped suddenly looking ashamed, “With me?” My eyes popped open as I stared at her, words unable to escape my mouth.

“He’s always snapping at me.” I could feel my heart broke for her.

“Oh, sweetheart! No! Brian loves you!” I held her close trying to comfort her.

“Whatever it is that troubles him so, I deeply doubt it has ‘anything’ to do with you.”

Our conversation was suddenly interrupted by a loud angry knock that made me nearly jump out of my skin.

“Come in!” I grunted breathing heavily from the small scare.

Mark opened the door, trying to hide the look of anger he avoided my eyes, instead glaring straight down at his feet.

“Umm, I had set some small animal traps earlier this morning. I was going to go check them out, you want to come?” His body suddenly went stiff with the question.

Looking to Maggie, my eyebrows rose with delighted amusement and a tiny bit of flattery that he had even considered me in the first place!

“Well!” I suddenly stood up, clapping my hands together, Mark’s eyes shot up to meet my face, “while Mark and I are gone, you two can talk things over, ok?” Maggie nodded silently, as Mark turned to leave she quickly gave me a small teasing smile.

***

An orange glow noticeably ‘not’ where the sun was supposed to be burned in the distance.

The smell of burnt pine hung in the air, another forest fire had started blazing.

“Mark!” I yelled anxiously.

Bursting through the door rifle-armed and loaded, he looked like an alarmed soldier.

“What is it?” Swivelling his head rapidly he looked for any signs of danger.

“Look!” I pointed to the horizon. “A fire!” Mark lowered the rifle resting the barrel on his shoulder.

“I expect everyone is too busy to put it out, it’ll probably burn for a while before burning itself out.” Suddenly noticing the deep-set look of concern I had plastered on my face, he suddenly cracked a smile so big I could almost see every single one of his teeth, all of which glinted a marvellous display of white.

Placing a comforting hand on my shoulder, he shook it a little, “Good chance it won’t reach here, so don’t worry about it, ok?” Sticking two fingers in his mouth he then blew firmly, producing a high pitched and extremely ‘loud’ whistle.

After a few moments, I could hear faint barking, Shadow racing out from the forest around us.

“Oh! Was he out there all alone?” I asked, dropping to one knee to better greet Shadow as he barged into me with a frenzy of licks and tail whips.

“He likes to catch his own breakfast sometimes.” My mouth dropped open staring at Shadow, Mark gave out a loud laugh.

“Hopefully I can get us all some dinner.”

The faint smell of pine, earth and lingering smoke from a distant fire whirled in the air making my nose tickle.

I wasn’t quite sure why Mark chose to bring me along but I was thankful, the forest felt calming, it effects almost vanishing any anxiety I had.

“Mark.” Walking closely along a try line he turned slightly looking at me.

“Why did you bring me along?”

He knelt down brushing a few twigs away, “Thought you could do with a walk and well, Brian seems to be in a mood. Didn’t think you’d mind much being away from it.”

“No. Well yes, thank you but I meant, why bring me with you? You could have just left yesterday.” He quickly stood up, avoiding eye contact he took a few moments to answer.

“I don’t know, I didn’t want to leave you behind. Something bad has happened I know that, what? I have no idea but I wasn’t leaving you behind.” His eyes suddenly opened, spotting a small trap a few feet away.

He carefully placed his rifle beside him so as to free his hands ready to reset the small coil-spring trap.

Grabbing both metal jaw hinges he leaned his full weight down to spread the mouth wide.

The sudden snapping of a coil-spring trap usually is designed to ‘ensnared’ the foot of a small animal, keeping it alive until found later, then to be slaughtered.

“Come on you stupid piece of shit--.”

Seemingly out of nowhere a fighter jet roared overhead, startling Mark making him slip awkwardly.

At first, he didn’t even notice the sudden predicament he was in, looking up for the loud noise that had distracted him.

His hand felt strangely immobile as he tried to stand up. He looked back down and just blinked stupidly trying to make out exactly what was wrong with the picture he was seeing before him.

“Mark - oh my god, Mark!” My throat felt dry as my heart began to slam against my chest.

Reality quickly took hold with a pure white-hot pain that seemed to vibrate up his arm, blinding him from everything else.

He let out an agonizing scream, collapsing to one side, balling himself up around the trap.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” He kept repeating, the only word he was probably mentally capable of vocalizing.

The trap had jammed on his left hand, painfully twisting the joints of his ring and small fingers.

A small bone could be seen protruding from his ring finger, the sight instantly made him feel sick.

He threw up instantly at the mere sight of his mutilated hand and had to quickly look away.

Panic started to flood my body, “What do you want me to do? Do I go get Brian?” Reaching towards him I hesitated, not sure whether trying to comfort him would help or merely hurt him further.

“Oh - Fuck me.” He whispered suddenly feeling the urge to vomit again.

“I-I need you to hold h-here.” He pointed a shaky finger to the left hinge.

“Brace it while I hold the other side.” I nodded nervously following his orders.

Slowly he sat up, carefully cradling his hand and the trap around it.

Shuffling his knees beneath him, he kneeled, leaning slightly over the trap, he examined the metal jaws.

The tips of his injured fingers had started to slightly change in colour.

He pinched the tip of his trapped ring finger, expecting pain he winced stiffly but there was none, he couldn’t feel it at all.

“Mark! Don’t--.” Curious, he then pinched just below where the trap had bitten down.

The sudden jolt of pain made him bite his tongue, he gritted his teeth as he began to sway, fading in and out of consciousness.

“Can fucking feel that!” He stated obviously.

“Come on! Stop touching it! I can help you but only after we’ve released this bloody thing!”

Gulping large amounts of air, he swallowed deeply as he tried desperately to muster enough courage for what he ‘had’ to do next.

He nervously looked at me then quickly back at the trap.

“Ok! You fucking bitch!” Damning the trap in attempts at hyping enough adrenaline into himself.

He let out a loud prolonged scream as he lifted as hard as he could, “Open!” I held the left side wincing as he screamed.

His right hand suddenly lost its grip as his boot slipped from underneath him.

Falling to the ground he rolled to his right, breathing heavily he raised a now free, though badly injured looking hand.

He smiled extremely happy with himself before blacking out.

Grabbing his water flask I softly held his head in my lap while pouring small amounts of water over his lips.

Sweat bunched his hair around his temples, tears rolling down his cheek. I didn’t realise until he woke that I had been crying also.

“Ouch.” He moaned half choking back the water, “that… hurts.” Lifting his left hand, he quickly held it to his chest.

“Come on, let’s get back. Hopefully it’s not too broken.”

***

Slamming the front door open, Maggie bolted up bright at the kitchen table, Brian beside her hardly flinched, just stared amusingly at his large friend being supported by a rather small looking woman.

“What has the stupid man done--.” Cutting him off I plopped Mark at the kitchen table, his face had turned an ashen grey colour..

“Pass out if you have to, Brian, make sure he doesn’t fall off his damn chair! Maggie, do you have any kind of medical supplies?” She gaped at me silently blinking.

“My pack,” Mark whispered. “Back pocket. Large plastic box.” Maggie nodded quickly disappearing after it.

Slowly I extended Mark’s arm, his fingers looked badly crooked, the proximal interphalangeal joint of his ring finger was badly dislocated to the point that it protruded through the skin.

The distal interphalangeal joint of his small finger was also mildly dislocated but not nearly as badly.

It was going to be nasty work extending the fingers back into place but by the looks of it, no bones were badly broken.

Maggie quickly returned right as I snatched the bottle of Whiskey Brian had been nursing on.

“Here. Drink as much of this as you can.” Opening the tin I was surprised to see almost everything I needed, gauze, paddle sticks to keep the fingers straight, suturing needle, thread and a few boxes of painkillers.

Mark glugged back several eye-watering mouthfuls of the Whiskey, coughing as he slammed the bottle back down onto the table.

Dabbing the open wound with disinfectant made him suddenly jump, lash out, snatching Maggie’s arm, with one pull he had her by his side with his face buried deep into her midriff.

I could see Brian eyeing Mark, smirking amusingly at his friend.

“Like seeing your friend in pain?” I asked coldly while threading the needle.

Brian rolled his eyes, “No. He’s just being a baby is all.” Leaning back in his chair the chair suddenly wobbled, drunk as he was he almost fell from his chair.

Mark took the suturing quite well, next was the extension of his broken fingers, grabbing the first appendage, I paused eyeing him and without warning quickly pulled the joint of his ring finger, popping back into place.

Mark instantly went ashen-grey, broke out into a light sweat and passed out before he could utter a single word of pain.

I took this chance to quickly pop the joint of his small finger back into place, then to keep both fingers straight I bound two paddle sticks on either side of the fingers.

By the end, Mark’s face drenched in sweat and as pale as a ghost sat swaying with relief knowing the whole awful ordeal was finally over.

His hand looked pretty messy, I had wrapped it into a sling to be held close to his chest.

“Alright, take two of these.” I popped two of the strong painkillers into his palm which he happily swallowed with the help of Whiskey.

“And don’t even think about using that hand until I say so.” He looked at me grinning slightly.

“Thank you, Jane.” He said softly, looking down at the floor, he looked as though he wanted to say more but changed his mind.

“Well, Brian! We’ll go check the traps. I’ll come with you. Gave me enough trouble, may as well make sure if any of them have dinner.” Shadow quickly flew out the front door, excited to be going out again.

“What? Mark! Stay here.” I waved my hand in frustrated dismissal. “Oh, bother it.”

After the men left, the cabin felt strangely empty, Maggie moved around so quietly I had almost forgot she was even there.

Still sitting by the kitchen table I suddenly felt exhausted, my stomach rumbled with the realisation that I still hadn’t had breakfast.

As though reading my mind, Maggie had served up a plate of toast and a bowl of porridge.

“Oh! Thank you!” She grinned happy to have fed someone.

She sat by me, sitting happily quiet together while we ate breakfast.

“Did you speak to Brian?” She hesitated for a moment swallowing a mouthful of porridge.

“Yes, it didn’t go so well at first.” Grinning she looked up at me through her eyelashes.

“We started arguing the moment you and Mark left, by the time you two got back we had just… Finished arguing.” She blushed softly, spooning a mouthful of her breakfast.

“Well! You little minx.” We both giggled like little school girls.

“Say. Is there anything going on between you and--,” I pursed my lips at once realising the question.

“No? Brian says there is.”

“Brian needs to pull his head out of his arse.” She snorted almost spitting out her porridge.

“Oh! Come on! I have something to show you.” Quickly standing, she grabbed my hand and hurriedly lead me outside.

Outside was a small plot of dug up dirt surrounded by a small makeshift gate.

“Well done!” I clapped my hands together, “you’ve done such a great job!”

“Thank you.” She said blushing like a small child. “Started when Brian and I were last here. He doesn’t take me with him when he hunts so I have to keep myself busy. Took me forever to dig up all the small rocks.” I quickly looked at her grinning.

“What? Brian didn’t help?” I sarcastically rolled my eyes, “big surprise there.” We both laughed.

It felt good to get my hands dirty, even if it was just digging up the random weed.

There were little marked out signs at the top of every patch; Carrots, Lettuce, Peas.

“I think once this plot is done, maybe we could start another small herb garden. I’ve read you can make medicine with the proper herbs.” Maggie winced pulling up a small weed.

“We might need them.”

I stopped, looking at her I realised she might, in fact, be right, “Well. I know how medicines work but I’m by no means a botanist.” She grinned again and without hesitation, disappeared back inside.

Confused I stood up to go follow her but she returned almost as quickly, “Here. I saw it a while ago and immediately thought of you. Thought it might be a nice ‘hobby’ but… Well, we might actually need a ‘botanist’ before long.”

She had given me a large Botany book, inside entailed the names and pictures of certain herbs and plants and their medicinal purposes. I raised a querying eyebrow in her direction but she had already continued weeding.

A lot of the plants surprisingly were actually found in modern medicine, if with the right equipment and knowledge I probably could make some kind of soothing lotions for burns, poultices for headache and such but regrettably no plants would heal infection. How was penicillin made? I had a vague notion but couldn’t remember.

Modern medicine would always be better.

“I see she decided to give you that stupid potion book.” My eyes shot up, almost jumping out of my skin at the imposing sight before me.

“Got dinner,” Brian smirked, he was covered from head to toe in blood.

“You better have done most of the work, Brian Fraser! If I find out Mark has reinjured--.”

“I’m fine. He ‘did’ do most of it. I got the rabbits.” Mark walked up to me holding a few small rabbits, each of which had broken necks.

“Oh. How nice.” I smiled trying to grit my teeth.

Halting just before walking inside, Mark turned to face me, “Um. Tomorrow morning. I wouldn’t mind you joining me again? No traps this time.” I could feel Maggie grinning behind me.

“Alright,” I said casually, Mark’s eyes lit up, nodded and continued back inside.

~

Fog steamed off the trees around me as the early morning suns heat hit their trunks, swirling up around them like natures wisps that clung onto the night.

Sitting on the hood of the new/old car Mark and I had ‘earned’, I sat tightly holding my knees to my chest, thinking as I watched the sunrise slowly over its horizon.

Hearing the front door open I turned around to see Mark walking my way, face lit up at the site.

“Is that something in your pocket? Or are you happy to see me?” I laughed eyeing the rifle thrown over his shoulder.

I knew, of course, it was the barrel of his hunting rifle, hung snuggly over his shoulder within its carrier.

Mark smiled softly, taking a deep settling breath of air, keeping the moment’s thoughts silently to himself.

He looked away squeezing his arms to his torso as he dug his hands deep into the pockets of his jacket.

Suddenly the moment had passed and it was time to move on.

“Brian and I were going to go scouting but I decided that it might be a good idea to take you instead.”

My eyes widened, surprised and a little bit confused, “Me? Scouting? But you know I have no idea how to even ‘hold’ a rifle.” I almost began to laugh if it weren’t for the serious look beginning to form on his face.

“Well… I think it would be a good idea to at least change that. You need to know how to protect yourself.” Completely stock still he looked me straight in the eye, cutting me off before I could respond with any kind of rejection, “You might ‘need’ to know someday.” I crunched my mouth closed, clenching tightly.

Shadow whined softly, looking into the trees behind us. “Ok boy, we’re going.” Responding to Shadow’s growing excitement to the intended days hunting.

“Come on, can’t keep him waiting.” Mark smiled trying to crack a small smile on my own face.

I nodded stiffly, making a small attempt at least a half-smile.

For a while, we just walked silently through the forest enjoying each other’s company.

The forest felt cool walking amongst its shadows I looked up through the tight knitted branches of the Forest’s ‘roof’.

The sunlight broke through, simulating starlight, a million tiny pinpricks.

I closed my eyes, blinded for a moment as the forest broke open, shielding my eyes from the Sun’s glare I could see the field before us.

It was beautiful, blotted with thousands of bright orange and yellow Marigolds with the odd sprinkle of purple Dwarf Iris’.

The sunlight bounced off the field, warming my face.

‘I could stand here all day’

I closed my eyes enjoying the warmth on my eyelids.

My peace was then interrupted by Shadow’s loud bark, Mark had picked up a random stick, making Shadow jumped about excited barking like a furry maniac.

“Go get it!” Throwing the stick, he sent Shadow bolting after it, exploding like a ball from its cannon.

Walking around for a bit Mark picked up a small half rusted can and walked down the field to a small rotten tree stump.

Turning around he waved the can in the air before plopping it down onto the stump.

Eagerly jogging back to me he slapped both his hands hard down onto each of my shoulders, almost making my knees buckle.

“Before we leave to go home today I will have you shoot that can off of that stump!” I raised an eyebrow, peering down the field at the stump.

I couldn’t even make out where the can was!

‘There is no way!’

He swung his rifle around and held it in his arms. “This is your standard hunting rifle.” He looked down at it, eyes glittering with fondness.

I stared at it nervously, hearing the passing mumbles of Mark’s detailed instructions.

“This bullet comes out ‘this’ end.” He said pointing to the barrel.

He paused realising my expression he laughed. I blushed slightly as the joke was made due to my lack of concentration.

“I’m sorry, I’m just a little nervous.”

“Don’t be afraid of it, guns don’t kill people, people kill people. Right now I have the safety on which makes it just a hunk of metal and wood. See?” Squeezing the trigger repeatedly he demonstrated that there was no chance of me accidentally shooting my own foot off.

“Now. You hold it like this, snug under your shoulder. It has a bit of a ‘kick’ so make sure it’s in there.” Handing over the rifle he made sure that I held it correctly.

“It’s heavier than I thought,” I stated as I spied through the scope.

“Hey! I can see the can pretty well!” I smiled suddenly feeling confident.

“Hey, before you go killing that can.” Mark joked, walking behind me, he held the gun in place for added support, placing my hand over the trigger.

“Keep your finger off the trigger while you aim, only ever hold the trigger once you are ready to fire.”

I looked through the scope again, aiming carefully, I slowly grasped the trigger.

I hesitated, not sure of what I had seen, looking again my stomach dropped.

“I-I think someone’s out there. I pointed to the far end of the field, “by the tree line.” Taking the rifle from me, he quickly looked for himself.

“Fuck. I think they’re infected.” I noticed his Adams apple bob slightly as he continued to evaluate the situation.

“There’s four of them, I’m going to have to shoot them.”

Grabbing his arm I forced his gaze back to me, “No! They’re just sick!” He pulled away frustrated.

“Jane! They aren’t just ‘sick’! And anyway, they’re too close to the cabin, Jane what if they ‘find’ the cabin?” I clenched my fists.

He aimed again, readying himself he paused and fired.

What came next was a rapid succession of reloading and firing. The first infected fell quite easily but the next three, once the first was shot, instantly started to charge towards us.

My stomach lurched at the sudden rage infused screams heard clearly, even from across the field. I knew for sure then that they indeed weren’t just ‘sick’, they were going to bloody kill us!

The second finally fell after missing, hitting him in the neck he, after a few misplaced steps still continued to charge. Only after shooting him in the head did he fall.

The last two were now the same distance away as the tree stump that Mark had placed the can.

The third fell being shot in the leg. Aiming at the fourth, Mark was lucky and killed him quickly. But now the third was quickly back on his feet.

Fumbling to reload, he dropped the bullet by mistake. Panicked he quickly knelt down looking for the much-needed bullet.

“Jane! Run!” He knew there was no time but I froze just staring at the oncoming wall of rage and death.

Within the last few feet, throwing himself between me and the screaming man, he with one smooth motion, unsheathed his blade, rolled around the infected and slit the man’s throat from ear to ear.

Shaking, I stood horrified at the writhing man before me, gasping for air as he slowly bled to death at my feet.

“Let me help you!” I fell to the ground groping at the man’s throat trying in vain to help him.

“Jane! What’s wrong with you?” Mark tore me off the ground trying to shake sense back into me.

“He’s--.” My voice cracked as I looked down at the blood that now covered my hands, “my hands.” I couldn’t stop looking at them, even as my vision blurred with the tears that stung them.

“Come on. We better get back.” Picking me up he slowly cradled me back home, whispering soothing words of comfort.

“My hands.”

“The blood. It won’t come off.”

  
  



	3. Close Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippet:
> 
> It was completely silent.
> 
> All I could hear was the rushing of the nearby stream and the soft rustling of the wind blowing through the overhanging branches.  
> My stomach tensed up as I swallowed, the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end, I swear I could feel eyes watching me.
> 
> Brushing the eerie feeling off I quickly caught up to Maggie which had already arrived at the river.  
> The feeling still hadn’t gone away and neither had the natural sounds of the forest returned, I was just about to call over to Maggie, to urge her that we should head home but my instincts were answered and action arrived far too late.
> 
> “M-Maggie.” I could hardly breathe, let alone speak any words of warning.
> 
> I could feel a lump in my throat as it bobbed in fear.  
> Finally seeing the look of utter terror strewn across my face.  
> She too turned suddenly pale, not even bothering to turn she ran to my side.
> 
> “Well, what do we have here? Two little lost lamb?” Two rough-looking men stood smiling at us, looking us up and down like two hungry wolves....

**Chapter 3** _  
Close Calls_

It took me a good week before I even had the confidence to look outside again and another week before Maggie pretty much forced me outside by way of invitation to help look after her growing garden.

Stepping into the warmth of the midday sun, Maggie kneeled happily in her garden pulling weeds and removing the random rock.

I strolled over to her, tucking the long hem of my dress between my knees as I joined her.

“How have you been?” She glanced at me shielding her eyes from the sun.

I shrugged softly keeping my eyes down, “I’m ok. I miss my sister. I have no idea what’s going on. I’m pretty sure we’re all going to die up here but yeah, I’m fine.” She snorted at my sarcastic tone but kept looking at me just in case I was serious.

“I need to go in and fill a bucket of water. You’ll be ok here?”

“Go ahead, I’ll be fine.” Dusting off her hands she turned around with a flick of her dress and was gone.

Moments later she came rushing outside, concerned look plastered on her face.

“There’s no water.” I stood up quickly, looking around for a faucet I had seen earlier.

Sure enough, there was no running water.

“Mains are finally down.” We both turned around startled at the sudden intrusion.

“Took long enough.” Brian stood swaying in his usual drunken way of late, puffing on a cigarette he eyed my dress smirking.

“You look nice in a dress.”

“The mains?” I asked confused and quickly wanting to change the subject of my ‘dress’.

“Yeah, means no water for anyone.” Said bluntly enough but the message got across clear, we were now fully in ‘the shit.’

“Shit.” I ran inside looking for Mark.

I found him sitting by the kitchen table drinking some of Brian’s fine Scottish Whiskey.

“Not you too.” Sitting down I grabbed the bottle and poured myself some, smiling cat-like. “Always drinking.” I gulped down the liquid fire, choking as I did.

Mark smiled through his teeth, eyes glazed from presumed hours of drinking.

“You know--.” I coughed again, eyes watering, “fuck this shit is strong. You know, the water mains are down?”

Mark nodded silently keeping down an edged laugh.

“Yes! I do!” Slamming the table he stood but was quickly defeated by gravity, falling back into the chair.

“Well? What do we do? We need water!”

Maggie softly placed her hand on my shoulder, “There’s a small river just down the hill by the back of the cabin.” I took a deep frustrated breath and stood slamming the chair back.

“Fine. I need a walk anyway.”

Mark’s eyes followed us as we left, “I’ll come too!” He quickly launched up, this time being a little more cautious.

Grabbing his rifle he called for Shadow and all four of us were off.

***

Frustrated I threw the large bag of dirty laundry over my shoulder and shuffled up the hem of my dress, holding it in small bunches.

“I keep getting it caught on everything!” Maggie started laughing as she quickly walked by me, holding the large metal bucket, she walked with surprising grace, leaving me looking rather clumsy.

“You get used to it.” Letting out a huge breath of air I dropped the held bunches and shrugged deciding to simply ‘get used to it’.

Mark finally catching up to us, graciously grabbed the large basket from me, smiling child-like, the Whiskey fumes still strong in his breath.

About to protest to him using his injured hand, he smirked only using his right hand.

I had allowed him to unbound the sling from his hand but had redressed the hand a few more times.

The walk from the cabin to the river was thankfully short and downhill as the bag of laundry kept getting heavier with each step!

“Finally!” Relieved, Mark dumped the large heavy bag and quickly ran to the cool gushing water.

The stream was quite thin, being barely 10 feet wide and only barely deep enough to come up to my knees.

Kicking off my shoes I dipped my feet into the water, I sighed feeling the cool water flow over my tired feet.

Holding up the dress I splashed the cool water onto my calves further massaging tired muscles.

“It’s so nice, a little nippy though,” I said, hunching my shoulders and rubbing my legs together.

Maggie playfully splashed in my direction, “Come, we’re here to wash clothes, not ourselves.” I smiled at her unexpected wit.

“I’ll keep a lookout. If either of you need to wash, you should do it now.” Mark then walking off, sat down by a tree, glancing back once he paused then turned his back.

“Well that’s nice of him but I’m not washing in a creek.” Maggie huffed as she began to furiously scrub a small pair of underwear.

Eyeing her clothes I realised she had not one pair of ‘interesting’ looking ‘anything’.

She noticed me looking and pursed her lips, “Brian doesn’t like ‘sexy’ lingerie. Says only whores wear them, not his wife.” I rolled my eyes not half surprised.

Looking back at Mark I made sure he kept his gaze to himself and then prepared to unbutton my dress. Still feeling a little shy I decided to keep my bra and underwear on, the water felt a lot colder the higher up my body I dared to splash it on.

“You’ll have to bathe sometime, Maggie. May as well do it now.” She clicked her tongue annoyed, splashing water at me.

“Maybe if I looked like you I wouldn’t mind being naked in public.” Suddenly feeling eyes on me I looked at Mark, again making sure he kept his eyes to himself.

He had stood up and was pacing side to side but still kept his gaze downstream.

“Don’t be silly, there’s no one around besides myself and Mark and well… He’s being the right gentleman right now.”

She looked up at me grinning, “Do you want him… ‘not’ to be?” She had noticed the slight annoyed tone in my voice that I myself had missed, realising this I blushed scoffing at her.

“Oh shush you. Come on, off with your dress. Go wash, I’ll take over cleaning some of those clothes.”

After washing the clothes which seemed to have been a lot harder than either of us had planned, we all quickly walked back to the cabin, it was getting dark soon and none of us wanted to be outside while the sun wasn’t up.

Surprisingly Brian had prepared dinner, cooked venison from the deer he had proudly shot a week earlier.

The smell was instantly mouth-watering as we emerged back inside.

“Oh! Thank you sweetie! I was dreading making dinner, my arms feel like solid lead after scrubbing all those clothes!” The table was already set, he even took the initiative to light the fireplace! Something definitely started to feel ‘off’, Brian usually wasn’t this ‘domestic’.

Almost as though reading my mind, Mark took a step towards the table, eyed it closely then tightly crossed his arms. “Alright. What did you do?” Mark joked sarcastically as he took a seat at the table.

Smiling widely, Brian gave us all a sideways glance, “I just thought after the shitty week we’ve had. I’d surprise you all with some...” He paused slightly, rolling his wrist while prolonging the sentence. “news.” Utterly taken back my eyebrows sharply shot up. News? News! We were all dying to hear ‘something’ that explained what was going on.

“The radio. You’ve got in contact with someone, haven’t you?” Mark asked shoving meat into his mouth.

Following suit, I also forked some venison into my mouth, tasted alright, much like beef but a little tougher. I just hoped it was cooked enough but was too hungry to really care.

Brian’s teeth glinted, smiling mischievously, “Yes, a nice old man not far from here. Names Rick.” We all sat patiently while he cut his food, purposely taking his time.

Tapping my fingers impatiently on the table, “Brian. If you don’t spit it out I’ll choke it out.”

Mark let out a sudden laugh, eyeing me with agreement.

“Oh? Ah - Yes. News. Well besides the water plants going down, the power is also gone. We’re now using the generator, as for what’s happening ‘out there’. Well, it’s not good.” My heart instantly sank as I dropped my knife and fork.

“Not to worry. I have an idea to numb all our worries for tonight.” He slid another full Whiskey bottle to the centre of the table.

“Wait! That’s it? Why is it ‘not good’ out there? Brian! You haven’t told us ‘anything’!” Slamming my fist down onto the table the sudden clanking of cutlery startled Shadow enough to emit a high-pitched nervous bark.

“Did you even really hear ‘anything’? I need to know, Brian! Mark, make him tell us!” Maggie softly grabbed my hand trying to calm me.

Producing a subtle but clear derisive smile, he then continued as though my outburst hadn’t even occurred.

Keeping his eyes fixed in my direction, he hovered the Whiskey bottle over Maggie’s glass waiting in question.

’He’s fucking ‘mocking’ me! No. He’s ‘toying’ with me!′

I bit the inside of my cheek trying desperately hard not to show that his little head game had affected me but it did and he knew it.

Mark also knew it, grabbing my hand I shot him a sharp look, angry he hadn’t stood up for me.

Maggie, finally breaking the rapidly rising tense silence that was starting to choke the room around us, “No. I’m not playing.” Maggie held up her hands almost scared of the bottle, “I know your ‘drinking games’ and it always ends with ‘me’ being ‘very’ sick!” Ignoring her refusal he filled her glass to the rim then proceeded to pour us all a shot. Even despite the cold look of disdain, I was attempting to tear into his very soul.

“Well - sweetheart. If you actually ‘answered’ some of the questions you wouldn’t have to drink half as much.” He grinned cat-like at her, quickly kissing her forehead before she could say anything further.

“Ok! So the rules are; I’ll go first, I’ll ask each of you a question, You can either answer or if it’s too ‘personal’ you - drink.” I tensed a little at this, I knew almost exactly where this night was going to end up and how the morning was going to come screaming with all of its sickness and pain but quickly agreed to want to move past the little ‘baiting game’ of before.

“Alright...Jane!” He rubbed his hands together, “have you had ‘naughty’ thoughts of my dear friend, Mark.”

Mark combed his fingers through his hair trying not to look at me, “Come on man! Couldn’t you at least warm up to a question like that first?” Almost cackling, Brian rocked back into his chair.

I looked at both of them disgruntled and without a word, swallowed the liquor as fast as I could.

Brian burst out with loud bouts of snorts and rewarded laughter, “Alright! Now… Mark, my friend. Do you find Jane… Sexually attractive?”

He tightly wrapped his hand about his glass, knuckles quickly turning white I started to worry whether he might accidentally shatter it.

Trying to be somewhat inconspicuous I kept my head bent down towards my own glass, eyeing him through half-open eyelashes I watched as he peered deeply, almost ‘longingly’ into the malted-golden liquid. After what seemed to be a long time his eyes began to slowly rise to meet mine, holding his gaze for a few moments he then quickly locked with his friends.

Without saying a word, he also slammed down his shot causing Brian to gape in apparent shock then burst out into fits of laughter.

While he wasn’t looking, Mark quickly gave me a secretive ‘wink’ then went back to looking annoyed at his friend’s immature attempt at getting to know one another.

“Aw, you guys are no fun.” Brian scoffed, pleased with the uncomfortable air he had created, “And last, my love.” He smiled longingly at his wife.

“Do you love me?” She paused, smirked and drank her glass, slamming it back down with a cough.

Brian sat with a slight look of shock on his face and then burst into laughter.

“Yeah, I love you too.” He grabbed her hand, kissing it gently.

“So! You turn to ask questions!”

We continued this game of ‘drink and ask’ for a few more hours, Maggie had dropped out way before any of us did, her small frame being to blame, Brian had to carry her to bed.

I sat out the moment my first question about who Brian had been in contact with had been quickly shut down.

Swaying to and fro feeling an air of over-all giddiness, I drank way more then any responsible person should but had decided to stop answering once I was bravely asked when I had lost my virginity. Brian had smirked knowingly, like I was, of course, a lesser woman than his wife which he, of course, married as a virgin.

“Alright. Last one.” Brian slurred almost falling off his seat.

“Do you want to fuck her brains out?” My ears burned like fire, Mark’s face went blank as he slowly stood up.

“I think that’s enough questions for tonight.” He held out his hand to me, helping me to my feet.

“Well, I sure do.” Brian slowly looked at me, I suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable. Mark clutched my hand and started to walk me towards the nearby hallway.

“Aw come on! I’m just kidding.” He slapped the table laughing jokingly but the air of fun and games was now over.

Entering what was now my bedroom, Mark softly closed the door behind us and leaned up against it blinking blankly up at the ceiling.

I collapsed in a drunken heap onto the bed, happy to not be standing any longer.

“I’m sorry - he gets like that when he’s overly drunk.”

“What? Perverted?” I sneered at him tight-lipped, “He drinks too much!”

Mark nodded agreeing, “Yes he does.”

Exhaling I gathered my thoughts again, “I’d like to speak to this Rick guy. I feel like he’s hiding something. I don’t know what exactly - but he is.” Mark turned to leave but suddenly stopped.

“Let me look after that, ok? You sleep well. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” I hushed in reply.

***

Holding the handgun, aiming it, it shook nervously in my hands.

“Please, I couldn’t.” I sobbed helplessly down at a faceless man, I didn’t know the man but I knew that I loved him, “please don’t make me do it!” I screamed at him as my heart began to fracture, painfully throbbing in my chest cavity.

He remained motionless, positioned on his knees, his face locked by my feet.

“I can’t.” Slowly his face started to rise, revealing the bloodshot eyes of an infected.

“No.” I shook my head in disbelief. “No!”

My aim followed him as he began to stand, looking down at me, his eyes quickly turning to that of madness and murder.

Screaming I sat up, looking around I at once relaxed knowing I was safe in bed.

I jolted hearing the loud echoing bang of a gun, ringing through the forest around us.

“Come out! Show you’re selves! You fucking cowards!” The drunken voice of Brian echoed as another gunshot followed.

‘Seems the gunshot in my dream wasn’t entirely a dream’

I rolled my eyes as I tore the blankets off of me, “What’s the fool doing now?”

I saw Mark standing by the front door, leaning on its frame as he watched his friend throw rocks into the darkness that surrounded us.

I stood by him hugging myself, the night-time wind sending chills down my spine.

“What ‘is’ he doing?” I asked yawning loudly, “did the forest piss him off?” He remained silent, blankly watching Brian pace back and forth.

Grabbing my hand he led me away from the door and sat us both on the nearby couch.

“He’s been constantly drinking. I don’t think he’s been sober since we arrived.”

“How? Where is he getting all that alcohol?” I asked as Maggie suddenly stormed passed, glancing at us, I could see she was not impressed with the rather early morning wake-up call.

“Oh dear, she looks ‘happy’,” I said sarcastically.

Mark bit his lower lip tittering silently.

“Brian! Please! Please come back inside!” I sat listening to her soft pleas. “Please.” She repeated meekly.

There was a long pause, finally, both Brian and Maggie emerged from the doorway.

She awkwardly had Brian supported on her shoulder, such a large man being supported by such a small woman made me brace myself, wanting to help but not daring to move.

“I’m going to go guard the front for a bit, just in case he really did see someone.” He squeezed my hand softly then promptly went outside, Shadow closely behind.

Quietly sitting, I stared into the fireplace the nightmare slowly flickering behind my eyes, that was the second time I had dreamt about having to shoot someone. I prayed it will forever remain nothing but a passing nightmare.

“He’s getting worse.” I jumped as Maggie sat by me. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” She grabbed my hand holding it.

I looked down at her hand and noticed a small bloodstain on her sleeve.

“Maggie?” Rolling up the sleeve, I let out a soft gasp at the sight of the dozen or so cuts that lined across her wrist. “Why didn’t you tell me!” Her face quickly started to glow with shame, she quickly snatched her arm away.

“Because ‘my’ problems are a little on the small side right now.” She whispered, clutching her wrist.

Grabbing her arm, I softly kissed the cuts, like a mother for her child, caressing the wounds softly, I tried to rub the pain away.

Tears welled up in her eyes as the pain she’d been holding onto for so long finally came pouring out.

Burying her face suddenly into my shoulder, she began to silently weep into it.

“Hush now.” Pulling her close I wrapped an arm around her.

“Next time.” I grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at me, “you feel like hurting yourself, please! Come talk to me. Ok?” I kissed her forehead and let her rest upon my bosom.

“It’s ok.” Letting her cry until she finally cried herself to sleep.

I knew she had once started cutting herself a long time ago and the fact she was starting again meant things were pretty bad for her, she was obviously not handling things and that worried me deeply.

I gritted my teeth, internally scolding myself for not taking closer notice of her! I considered her a close friend, why didn’t I notice sooner?

I quickly began to drift away, gradually sinking further into torpidity thanks to the greatly hypnotic twirls and licks of the flames dancing within their small world of the fireplace, the smell of slow-burning birch and the sound of air being forcibly expressed from charred cracks in the wood, resulting in the familiar fireplace ’crackles and pops” of firewood.

With the weight of my friend resting - now calmly - in my lap, sleep eventually had its way with me, succumbing to dormancy within minutes.

Rays of morning sunlight started to slowly roused me, noticing Maggie had awoken sometime while I slept I decided to check up on Mark, who I assumed was still outside guarding us all from the mysterious visitors of the night.

I stood up stretching luxuriously, feeling the joints in my back and arms pop with delight, yawning loudly I decided I should probably check in him to make sure he hadn’t had any trouble while I slept.

The air was cool crisp enough to hurt the throat and lungs once inhaled deeply, almost freezing tight pockets of my lungs.

The morning sun started to softly pierced through a row of pine trees, finally landing on Mark’s face making his eyes glow a startling shade of grey and blue as he briefly looked up for a moment.

Peacefully sitting by Maggie’s garden he sat hunched over a paper pad, deeply concentrating in the distance on Shadow, calmly asleep underneath a large pine tree.

Walking closer I realised he was sketching his canine friend and he was pretty talented too.

I kneeled down next to him, careful not to bump him, “I didn’t know you could draw.”

“I haven’t drawn anything in such a long time, I wasn’t sure if I still knew how.” Leaning back he examine his work, tilting his head slightly he gave the outcome a small shrug, “but I guess it’s alright.” Handing the pad over he allowed me to examine the artwork for myself.

I took the pad, tracing the lines with my fingers I could tell he didn’t just merely draw what he saw, knew how to make the lines upon the paper come alive, he sketched with care, delicately and with an air of grace only gifted to him.

Placing the pad back onto his lap, “You have real talent.” I said sincerely.

“Did you find out what Brian was shooting at?”

He continued to sketch Shadow, nodding at the question, “I didn’t see anyone but once the sun started coming up I did notice tracks - human tracks - they didn’t belong to any of us either.” My heart fluttered jumping into my throat as I started looking around suddenly feeling as though we were being watched.

“Don’t worry. Shadow would let us know well before anyone even got close to the cabin. I asked Brian about them though and well…” He rolled his shoulders not sure how to exactly word what he wanted to say.

“What?” I urged, placing a hand on his shoulder, “What is it, Mark? Should we be worried?” He looked at me suddenly.

Shaking his head he placed a hand softly over mine, “No. Whatever happens, I promise I’ll look after you. I brought you here, you’ll be ok.”

We sat in silence for a while, enjoying each others company, I however still had the strong urge to find out who our new radio friend was.

“Could you show me how the radio works? I’d like to talk to this Rick guy that Brian spoke to last night. That’s if he really did speak to someone.” I muffled a small cough of distaste.

“Do you think he’s lying?” Mark stretched as he reached his feet, holding out a hand to help me up.

“Not exactly but I’m sure he’s hiding ‘something’.” I half expected him to respond in defence of his friend but instead he kept quiet which made me feel even more suspicious, seemed like he didn’t quite believe in Brian either.

Walking down the hallway Mark put up his hand, telling me to wait while he quietly opened Brian’s door, peering inside he was luckily still asleep, stuck in a drunken coma from last nights shoot out with the ‘forest fairies’.

Slowly creeping in, he disappeared through the door and across the room.

I could see Maggie cuddled up close to her husband, still blissfully asleep.

Suddenly popping his head back out the door he quickly emerged from the room with a small radio in hand, “Quick.” Mark whispered as we hurried back outside to a place far enough so the noise didn’t wake either of them.

The radio made a loud static noise, “Alright. Now hopefully he left it on the same station.” Suddenly going silent while he held down a button ready to speak.

“Hello? Respond. If anyone can hear me. Respond.” I was expecting some coded radio banter but apparently it was pretty straight forward.

Mark repeated himself a few more times only hearing soft rushes of static.

“I knew it!” I hissed angrily, “he was bloody lying--!”

“Hello. Who’s this? Is this Brian? What’s the story today, lad?” A rough sounding man spoke almost making me scream with excitement. Small coughs could be heard in the background like they were being muffled.

I quickly took the radio’s communication piece, “Is this Rick? This is Jane speaking, the man that spoke before, his name is Mark. I can’t believe we’re actually in contact!” There was a long pause before another person started speaking, a female’s voice.

“Jane huh? Well this is Terri. Where are you located? Brian said you were in Teton…” There was a long awkward pause, “We know people from there.” I looked at Mark confused, why would Brian lie about our location?

“Umm… Thereabouts. I wanted to ask if any of you knew any news of what’s been going on?”

Suddenly the front door slammed open, making me drop the communicator. Brian glared at us both, eyes cold with anger, reaching us both within three strides, he snatched the radio from me.

Mark leapt up quickly placing himself between Brian and me.

“What’s your problem?” Mark caught Brian by the arm attempting to stop him before he could turn to leave.

Brian glared angrily down at the arm and with the look of disgust, tore his arm from Mark’s grasp.

“My ‘problem’! Is that - the stupid ‘bitch ’- nearly gave our location away! What if she told them where we were located? Huh?”

Mark curled his fists, face glowing red with anger, “Don’t call her that.” He spoke calmly but had a threatening edge to his voice.

Brian suddenly lunged forward, grabbing Mark by his shirt the sudden noise of tearing fabric quickly alerted Shadow.

A low growling rumble, quick flash of his teeth and Brian quickly thought better and let go.

Brian glared darkly at us both before quickly turning on his heel and going back inside.

I swallowed what felt like a large lump in my throat, turned on my own heel and quickly walked down a random track leading into the forest. I had no idea where I was going but I knew I had to get out of there or I was going to have a breakdown!

I could hear soft scampering behind me and suddenly halted mid-step.

“Leave me alone, Mark!” A delicate hand grabbed my shoulder and I at once knew it was Maggie, I exhaled trying to gather my emotions and continued on.

“I thought I’d go for a bit of a walk.”

“I know. I’ll take you to a nice spot I know. Has a nice view too.” She walked ahead, I sighed suddenly, feeling better now that she was with me and that I wasn’t alone out here.

“A view huh? Can’t wait.”

***

Maggie and I both sat silently, legs dangling over a large precipice.

We sat overlooking a large amount of the forest, from where we sat I could see as far as the edge of the forest where it gradually stopped being a forest and slowly started to form into large flat open plains of yellow dried grass and ploughed open farmlands. It felt unusually peaceful up here, the fact that everything was falling apart in the world felt unreal and foreign. How could it be so bad when it felt so normal up here atop the world?

“Maggie. You’d tell me if Brian was hiding anything - wouldn’t you?” I turned to her expecting a reply but found that she was silently weeping, tears rolling down both her cheeks.

Glancing down the cliff face, the look on her face suddenly gave me a desperately uneasy feeling.

Swallowing suddenly I softly placed a hand on her shoulder in hopes that whatever awful train of thought she had would be lost.

Tightly squeezing her eyes shut the stream of tears suddenly started to form large droplets that fell upon her lap, “It… It would be so easy to just end it - here. Wouldn’t it?” Head bent down the cliff face, she slowly leaned forward, “don’t worry. I’m a ‘proper Christian girl’ and I’d not want to go to hell. Though I suppose it couldn’t be worse than this.”

Feeling a sharp build of anger, I breathed in deeply trying to dampen the building urge to slap the woman! A wave of guilt quickly took its place, leaving me without much in the way of any supportive words I may have had for her.

Instead, I sat closer and wrapped my arm about her, pulling her tiny frame into me. Resting her head upon my shoulder she let out a prolonged shuddering sigh and so we continued to watch the world, unable to speak of its impending darkness and whatever cruel intentions it may have in store.

Maggie stretched standing as though whatever mindset she was in before was now non-existent, “ Come on. Let’s go down to the river, I’d like to have a few buckets stored up at the cabin for dinner.”

More than eager I nodded ready to leave the cliff face, though I made sure to wait until she left it’s edge first, least she tried to suddenly fling herself over.

The walk down to the river felt refreshing now having put some distance between the cliff, the sudden image of Maggie throwing herself off its ledge left a hollow feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Stepping over a mossy fallen log a strange coloured mushroom piqued my interest, kneeling down for a closer look I wondered whether we could maybe add it to the last of the venison stew.

“Do you think it’s poisonous?” Maggie asked kneeling beside me.

For a moment I wished I had the small botany book she had given me, suddenly feeling a tinge of guilt for having not even glanced through the book.

“I’m not sure - though I’d like to bring it back to the cabin and try to find out what it’s called. Maybe it’s time I familiarize myself with the help of your gift.” I gave her a warm-hearted smile.

“Least then I won’t poison everyone.” I gathered a few of the orange coloured mushrooms and hastily plopped them into a loose pocket of my summer dress.

Continuing on something suddenly felt ‘off’, I hadn’t noticed it before but the feeling had been there for quite some time now and only now did I realise.

It was completely silent.

All I could hear was the rushing of the nearby stream and the soft rustling of the wind blowing through the overhanging branches.

My stomach tensed up as I swallowed, the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end, I swear I could feel eyes watching me.

Brushing the eerie feeling off I quickly caught up to Maggie which had already arrived at the river.

The feeling still hadn’t gone away and neither had the natural sounds of the forest returned, I was just about to call over to Maggie, to urge her that we should head home but my instincts were answered and action arrived far too late.

“M-Maggie.” I could hardly breathe, let alone speak any words of warning.

I could feel a lump in my throat as it bobbed in fear.

Finally seeing the look of utter terror strewn across my face.

She too turned suddenly pale, not even bothering to turn she ran to my side.

“Well, what do we have here? Two little lost lamb?” Two rough-looking men stood smiling at us, looking us up and down like two hungry wolves.

Both held long makeshift clubs, held like baseball bats over their shoulder.

Both looked to have early signs of illness, blotchy skin, sores around their mouths and necks.

Both were utterly filthy, I could smell them even from where I stood, reeking of stale sweat and alcohol.

“Which one do you want?” Man A said as he nudged Man B making him grin wildly at us.

I could feel Maggie’s hands grab a fold of my dress, just above my hip, she began to shake, terrified she moved closer to me clutching for dear life.

“Maggie, listen carefully.” I said feeling my own words wobble as adrenaline started to build.

But before I could utter another word Man B had already decided, roughly wading through the water he made a V-line, eyes glued on Maggie.

“Pee on yourself!” I yelled as he tore Maggie from me, grabbing her hair he started to drag her away.

Maggie - being quite small - it was no difficult task for the man.

I clenched my fists watching arms and legs flail desperately as the man dragged her away.

“Jane!” Maggie squealed desperately.

“Do what I said!” Man A then decided it was my turn to go with him, grabbing a handful of my dress he pulled me by the front, though I went with him willingly as I tried to keep my thoughts from racing.

‘Come on, Jane! Think of something!’

“This will do.” Violently pushed into my lower back, I fell forwards onto my hands and knees, digging into the dirt I crawled forwards, clawing at dirt and rock.

Grabbing one of my ankles the man dragged me, half altogether lifting me off the ground.

I tried kicking with my free leg but only bucked air as I was grabbed painfully around my left calve and flipped over.

“Hold still!” At first, I didn’t feel anything as stars rang viciously through my head, blurring my vision.

Slowly the sting of a small cut on my left cheek started to bleed, the man had backhanded me, leaving a cut from a ring he was wearing.

The physical attack had left me stunned, like a fish that had been suddenly smacked on a rock.

“You filthy bitch!” The sound of flesh being smacked followed by a soft cry stirred my attention.

“She fucking pissed on me!” Man A started to laugh as he began to unbuckle himself.

I could feel the coldness of the man’s hand slide up the inside of my thigh, tearing my underwear aside.

I let out a small cry, slamming my eyes closed I tried to wish away the sudden painful intrusion.

Tearing his hand away, he held it to his face, sniffing his fingers.

“You smell delicious.”

I laid back down and with one last attempt, pulled up my right leg, knee close to my face and kicked as hard as I could at the man’s face.

I missed, angry at my attempt he curled his fist and punched me square across the face.

Stars burst before my eyes, tasting blood I at last resigned and accepted the next course of action, everything began to slow down as the man tore the buttons off my dress, tearing it violently apart.

Staring directly above me, I tried to concentrate on the shape of the tree branches above us. On the colour of the leaves and the hypnotic way that it all swayed to and fro.

“Daddy?” I squeaked, tears burning down my cheeks. I could almost smell his cologne. “Daddy?”

Turning my head, I saw Maggie being dragged towards us.

I started to feel as though I was floating above myself, becoming the witness instead felt a lot safer.

Moving his lips close to my ear, his breath hot on my face, “I’m going to fuck you into the dirt--”

An erupt explosion of a very large, very fast-moving, black shadow shot past, knocking the man clear off my body.

I blinked at clear sky not quite working out why the man was gone.

I looked to my side, hearing the strangled moans of the man that once lay upon me.

His moans quickly turned to bloody gargles as the black beast tore into the man’s throat.

Man B stood frozen, eyes bulging as he watched his friend’s throat be torn from his neck.

Then the most peculiar thing happened, Man B slowly started to grow a third arm!

I tilted my head like a confused puppy as man B’s newly grown right arm wrapped over himself and held him just above his left shoulder.

Another sprang from him, forming a newly grown left arm.

But this arm wielded a large shiny hunting knife. The man grabbed his arm, throwing another man away from him.

It was Mark, he fell to the ground as the man jumped atop of him. Mark just managed to grab a handful of the man’s hair, throwing him off and rolling back on top of him, bearing the knife down towards his chest.

“No no no no, s-stop! Stop! STO-” The man started to gargle as the knife pierced his neck, slowly sinking until he gave way. The knife stopped suddenly as it went all the way through, crunched bone and hit the dirt.

“Mark?” I asked as he pounced towards me, “what are you doing here?” He didn’t look at my face as he quickly went to work buttoning up my dress with what little buttons were left.

“Where’s Maggie?” I asked not realising the unusual calmness to my own voice, “oh, there she is.” I smiled at the balled-up girl, her face bloodied as she sat holding torn fabric over her exposed breasts.

“I think--.” Mark’s eyes shot into mine, glowing blue like the summer sky. “I think. I want to go home.” Tears stung my eyes as they blurred my vision.

Not being able to control any aspect of myself anymore, I began to cry hysterically into the nape of his neck.

Pulling back I hiccupped and started to laugh.

“I think. I may have wet myself.” Mark managed to scoop both Maggie and I up, holding us like large toddlers connected to each hip and carried us back ‘home’.

Shadow was left to do what he liked to the men.

***

“Rest! You’ve been through a lot.” Mark stood blocking the door to Maggie’s room.

Beside changing back into my original, still unwashed clothing I had yet to tend to my own wounds. But the doctor in me did not care about myself I needed to tend to my friend.

I pushed passed Mark, slamming the door open.

Brian sat, back facing the door with one hand gently holding his wife’s.

He turned slightly as I precariously entered through the doorway.

“I need to examine her.” I said with every authoritative bone I had, “alone.” Taking care, he folded Maggie’s hand back safely under the blankets then stood to leave.

As he walked by me he suddenly halted, towering over me.

He didn’t say anything, just gave me a stern ‘be careful or else’ look, letting me know there would be hell to pay otherwise.

Closing the door behind him, I turned holding my hands tightly together, not sure on how to proceed.

Sitting down next to her I whispered faintly into her ear, ” Maggie? Can you hear me?” Her eyes fixed blankly on the ceiling I suddenly felt afraid she had gone catatonic.

“Maggie. I need to see if you’re injured anywhere. Does it hurt? Please, speak to me.” Squeezing her hand I desperately willed her to come back to me.

“I’m going to touch you now.” Deciding to proceed, I slowly started to lift the blanket, keeping my eyes on hers, just in case my actions started to frighten her in any way.

I slipped on my ‘professional mask’, putting aside any personal feelings for the ‘patient’, I slid the blanket down past her feet.

I had to keep myself from crying from the appalling condition her body was in.

“I’m. I’m going to check your legs, ok? If I do anything uncomfortable, just say so, I’ll stop right away.” She was covered in dark circular bruises from the man grabbing her thighs with such force, such anger it also left small cuts from his fingernails.

She still had the smell of urine and stale sweat, all which would be dealt with ‘later’.

Tenderly I started to lift the bottom of her dress, her underwear had been torn but still hung in place.

“Was the man able to--.” I began but stopped as my gaze fell upon hers, eyes winced closed, tears poured down both her cheeks to form small puddles by her ears.

Immediately I dropped the dress and threw myself to her.

“Oh sweety, I’m sorry! I’m so sorry this happened to you!” I hugged her tightly trying to shield her from any more harm.

“No. He - he didn’t. Do ‘t-that’. Didn’t want to after I did what you told me.” Lifting my head I looked down at her, her face seemed to have come back to life. “Because of you.” Her eyes rolled focusing on me.

Combing my fingers through her hair I felt somewhat relieved at least for that small fact.

“You have a cut on your face and your eye! Jane, your eye...” Attempting to touch the cut on my face, I grabbed her hand, placing it back down I held onto it.

“I know, I’ll be ok. How do you like the idea of a small sponge bath?” I smiled, tilting my head.

“Ok.”

“Ok. I’ll be a little bit. I have to warm up some water by the fireplace.” I went to stand up but was stopped by the slight pull of Maggie’s grasp.

“What about you? Did. Were you...‘hurt’?” Not being able to utter the exact word for the act, I shook my head.

“No. Thanks to Mark and Shadow, that amazing dog stopped him.” Her hand let go, letting it drop to her stomach.

“Are… They--.”

“Yes. They are both dead. Now, go back to sleep. I’ll wake you later.”

***

It was dark by the time I had properly looked over Maggie, dressed her wounds and cleaned her up enough for comfort.

Plopping myself onto the couch by the fire, exhausted I fell asleep before my head hit the couch armrest.

“Here.” Jolting back awake, I saw a large delicious smelling ball of stew, held presented before me.

“Thank you.” I graciously accepted the bowl, Mark sat joining me with his meal.

We sat together, both silently eating our hot meals, contemplating the day while watching the hypnotic cracks and flicks of the fire.

“Jane.” I twitched slightly at the sudden peaceful interruption.

“I’m so sorry--,” I could hear the tensed wobble in his voice as he placed his bowl softly on the table, trying to collect himself. “I promised you - I promised you’d always be safe...”

Daring not to look at me, he sat hunched forward with his hands clasped over his lap.

“I failed, I’m so sorry.” Finally, his voice cracked, his hands cupped to his face, trying to hide his sudden loss of emotions.

I combed his hair, trying to calm him like a mother would while soothing a frightened child.

“Mark. You can’t promise that - you never could.” The shuddering suddenly stopped followed by a large exhale of air.

“Were you following us the whole time?” I asked, letting him roll over so that his face cradled in my arms.

“No. Well yes. When you two left, it took me a little while to remember last night.”

“Last night?” I asked continuing to comb his hair.

“Yeah, ” He said sleepily, “when Brian was shooting into the forest like a mad man.” I scoffed a soft laugh.

“This morning I went back out to take a piss and found some tracks, they didn’t belong to any of us.”

He sat up, roughing his hair angrily, making it stick up on end like an electrified hedgehog.

“I didn’t realise! My heart nearly stopped when I remembered and realised you two were out there! Alone!” I remained quiet, allowing him to vent his obvious frustration.

“I swear, Jane! I swear! I immediately left the ‘moment’ I felt there could be any danger! I ran as fast as I could but.” He paused averting his gaze, “when I heard the scream. Jane. Nothing ‘else’ mattered but getting to ‘you’ by tearing through ‘them’.” His eyes darkened as he became lost in bloody memory.

“And you did. You saved me. I’m ok.” I whispered trying to assure him, “thank you.” Resting my head on his shoulder, I hung onto him, tightly hugging his arm.

“Where’s Shadow? It’s dinner time.” Letting out a loud laugh he firmly patted me on the back.

“He’s resting outside. He’s eaten. Fed on a large ‘swine’.” Bile suddenly filled my mouth as I swallowed desperately trying not to vomit.

“I’m sorry. I ah, just--.” I held up a hand as I stood up.

“It’s ok. I’m just tired. I think I’ll go to bed.” I held my hands together feeling them shake as images of today’s assault flashed viciously before me.

Not being able to sleep I just laid there, staring up into the darkness.

“Was that you, daddy?” I whispered, remembering the smell of my father’s aftershave.

Rolling onto my side, I hunched myself into a ball and began to rock myself, just like my father used to do when I was a child. I rocked as I started to softly hum a tune he used to sing to me while rocking me to sleep.

_‘Oh. I do like to be beside the seaside, I do like to be beside the sea. I do like to stroll upon the’_

“Prom, Prom, Prom.”

_‘Where the brass bands play’_

“Tiddly-om-pom-pom.”

_’So just let me be beside the seaside, I’ll be beside myself with glee. For there’s lots of girls besides. I should like to be beside_

_Beside the seaside.′_

“Beside the sea.” Slowly I drifted off to sleep, tears soaking my pillow, I began to dream of childhood memories mixed with the snatching hands of evil men.

**  
  
  
**


	4. Painful Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippet:
> 
> After a few minutes, I thought I heard the sound of footsteps, my heart leapt with relief but I still couldn’t see Mark’s flashlight.  
> Rapidly growing impatient I turned around, ready to grab the spare flashlight and go after him!  
> My legs almost buckled having turned to jelly, I stood frozen staring at the twitching, shadowy outline displayed far across the room.
> 
> “M-Maggie?” The shadow twitched violently, making a sickly retching noise, “is that you?” Fear started to choke me as tears filled my eyes.  
> “Are - You ok?” The shadow quickly stumbled into view, candlelight flickering over Maggie’s face.  
> I gasped, smacking my hand to my mouth. Her eyes, completely blood-filled and wild with the look of psychotic rage....

**Chapter 4  
** _Painful Goodbyes_

“She’s sick.” Opening my eyes I nearly screamed at the dark shadow looming over me.

“Brian? What’s wrong?” I felt an uneasy quiver deep inside my chest.

“I said, she’s sick!” Sitting up, I could just make out the greyed out face of Brian, standing just a foot away from me.

Suddenly he grabbed my arm, half tearing me out of bed, he pulled me towards the hallway.

Mark quickly followed, half limping from sleep.

Brian stopped, making us all suddenly halt in our tracks as we reached Maggie’s room.

I stood motionless, not sure what to say or how to act. The girl I knew just five hours ago had changed to that of a sick, dying shell.

I timidly walked to her side, keeping my eyes locked on her face, her eyes though bloodshot, followed my every step.

“Maggie? How are you feeling?” I asked stupidly, I knew, of course, she wouldn’t be feeling ‘healthy’. I just wanted to know if she was still capable of normal speech.

Her hands grasped at the blankets, clawing at them as she shook.

I quickly stepped away too afraid to go any closer. I turned around, shoved everyone out and quickly slammed the door behind me.

“No one is to go in there, no one but me.” Struggling to shove past me, Brian reached for the door handle.

“Not even you, Brian. Yes she’s sick she’s very sick.” He paused, staring at the ground. “So unless you want to get what she has - you better sleep in the lounge for now.”

He raised his head, looking sidelong at me I could tell he wanted to lash out but something in him stilled his anger.

The look of mixed perturbed emotion unsettled even me, slowly turning his back he reluctantly left his wife’s side.

“If it’s alright with you, I’ll sleep just here.” Mark threw down his pillow on the floor just by the foot of the bed.

“Brian can have the couch but by the looks of him I’d feel better knowing you’re ok.”

“Is he upset with me?” I hugged myself feeling a little put-off.

“Don’t worry.”

“How? How is she sick and I’m not?” Remembering the two sick men made my stomach violently lurch.

“Mark, could I be sick too?” His face shot up looking at me. The idea had not dawned on him yet.

“No. Of course not!” The very idea offended his ears, “now, go back to sleep. She’s probably just got a cold.” I slid back into bed.

“Mark. Maggie ‘is’ infected.” I could hear him stir as he nervously tried to get comfortable, “but I’m sure I didn’t catch whatever it is. I don’t know how but I’m sure I’m ok.”

He exhaled a loud audible huff of air, “Are you sure?” I hugged my pillow tightly hearing the worry in his voice.

“Yes. It’s only been six hours or so since we came into contact with those ‘men’.” I paused slightly, “this ‘virus’ or whatever it is, seems to show symptoms very quickly. I should at least have a temperature by now.” I could hear Mark make a deep rumbling noise deep in his throat.

“What do we do now?” I nervously hit my thumb, thankful for the all-consuming lack of light that hid my rather ‘lost’ expression..

The thought hadn’t yet occurred to me, what in fact ‘would’ or ‘could’ we do now?

“What drugs do we have? Do we have any antibiotics? Painkillers?” He paused for a moment, assumedly to mentally go over the remaining amount of medication.

“We don’t have any antibiotics but we do have a few boxes of low-grade painkillers.”

I unsatisfactorily bit my lower lip, “Well. For now - we quarantine Maggie’s room. I’m going to have to ‘try’ to at least give her ‘some’ kind of medical attention. The poor thing needs to be made at least comfortable.”

“What? Jane! If she’s infected, she could hurt you!” I sat up, ripping the blankets off me and jumped out of bed.

“I know! But she’s my friend! And I’m going to help her! But above all; I’m a doctor and have made an ‘oath’ to treat the ill, no matter what.”

I had already begun waddling down the hill, following the trail Maggie and I set upon the day before, holding awkwardly a large metal bucket. Not being able to see the trail in the dim early morning light, my toes painfully hit stones.

“Jane! Wait!” I stopped abruptly as I waited for him. “Let me at least help.” I smiled up at him through the greyed light.

By the time we reached the small river the sun had begun to rise.

“We need constant cold water to bring her fever down.” I said filling the bucket as much as I could, “hopefully it will be enough--.”

I felt Mark fall on me as a loud gunshot sounded, echoing all around us. With the echo bouncing the way it did, it was impossible to tell which direction it had come from.

“Are we ok?” I asked whispering under my breath, he slowly lifted his head, scanning the surrounding area for any danger.

“Yeah. Sounded pretty far away. Damn it!” Standing up, he held out a hand, helping me to my feet. “I didn’t know there would be so many people up here! We should be safe!”

“Mark. I don’t think we’re 100% safe ‘anywhere’.” He looked at me, self-disappointment forming in his eyes. “But as long as I’m with you. I’ll always feel safe.” He smiled, softly blushing as he lifted the large, now full bucket of water.

We started back up the hill when I awkwardly stumbled over an odd feeling rock.

Looking down though, I realised it wasn’t a rock at all but a small ‘hoof’, looked to have been torn from the ankle joint of some hooved-animal.

Confused I looked closer at it and realised the darkened patch around it was not water but was large amounts of dried blood.

Following the trail of blood, my own suddenly chilled at the jarring sight of a half-submerged deer carcass.

It wasn’t the fact that it was dead that troubled me so much but the condition it was left in.

The head had been torn clean from its body, left a few feet from it, its legs lay tangled and broken, like something had beat it and left its remains to rot.

I left it, quickly following Mark back up the hill with the hairs on the back of my neck raised in fear.

~

Agonizing screams could be heard from Maggie’s room, not being able to lower her fever she began to turn violent. I had reluctantly restrained her when she started to claw at her own throat and eyes. It was apparent that she was infected and sadly there was nothing I could do, she was lost.

“Its been over 24 fucking hours! Why isn’t she getting better?” Brian roared, throwing yet another glass across the room, sending it smashing into the kitchen.

“She’s not going to get better!” Mark said softening his tone. “Brian. She’s infected… Maybe it’s ‘time’--.”

Before he could finish his sentence Brian had launched himself at Mark, grasping him by his shoulders.

“Don’t say that!” He shook him, “don’t you dare!” Mark softly grabbed both his hands, nodding with sincerity.

“I know. But she’s suffering.” Brian’s eyes winced shut, not wanting to believe in his words.

I stepped in trying to be supportive, “I don’t want to believe it either but--.” Shoving Mark aside, he hastily lunged towards me.

Mark protectively grabbed his shoulder, stopping him short from balling me over.

“And you!” Pointing his finger in my face I hesitantly stumbled back, “you! If it weren’t for you my woman wouldn’t be dying in that fucking room!” I stared at him agape, clenching my fists tightly I dared to stand my ground.

“How dare you!” I raised my hand ready to slap him square across the face. Catching my arm mid air he tightly held it making me pull back. His vice like grip squeezed tighter making me cry out in pain.

“Let her go, man.” Mark warned, tugging at his shoulder.

He pulled my arm, jerking my face closer to his.

“Why was ‘my’ wife beaten so badly yet--.” Nearing his face even closer, he whispered mockingly, “‘you’ were virtually unscathed. You ‘wanted’ them didn’t you? You probably ‘fucked’ them both!” A swift kick to the back of his knee sent him buckling to the floor.

Pouncing on him, Mark had his head locked tightly between his knees as he began swinging madly into his face.

I cupped my hands to my ears, sickened by the awful smacking sound of fists hitting flesh. His head disturbingly whiplashing with each heavy blow cracking to the sides of his face.

After the first few blows, Brian had quickly stopped trying to protect himself, just laying there he smiled wickedly through bloodied lips, his eyes wide with wild discontent.

“Mark! Stop!” I screamed, afraid he may actually kill the man.

Knuckles raw with blood, his arms dropped, slapping to his sides.

For a moment his eyes remained locked upon his friend, chest heaving with unsatisfied anger.

Before deciding to roll off, he placed a single hand around Brian’s throat, squeezing slightly, “Never… Never touch her again.” Tightening his grip further, he added, “or I swear... I’ll fucking ‘kill’ you.”

Attempting to help Brian back up off the floor he instead spat at it, leaving a visible spray of blood across Mark’s palm.

I quickly stood aside as Brian stormed by me, jumping at the sudden loud slam of Maggie’s bedroom door as he sealed himself inside.

Finally fed up, I threw my hands up in defeat, “I give up! I’m ‘through’ trying to understand that maniac!” Collapsing into the couch, I sat rigidly crossing my arms.

The lights began to flicker, “What now? Don’t tell me the power is dying--.” Giving one last electrical flicker, we were all left with in the grip of darkness.

“And there goes the power grid.” Mark said, clumsily bumping into the kitchen table.

I sat frozen in place, anxiety gripping at my windpipe as I fought the drowning umbra around me.

***

After randomly placing small candles amongst the room, Mark and I sat silently opposite each other.

The room felt a lot smaller, not being able to see every corner of it, while the candles softly illuminated our surroundings, almost romantic if not for our current situation.

Softly sliding my fingers along the wooden grain of the kitchen table I reached for Mark’s hand, dimly lit by fire and shadow.

“I don’t feel safe here anymore.” Disturbing the still silence, my voice sounded oddly loud.

Quickly closing the gap between our reach, Mark grabbed my hand, holding it firmly I could just make out his heart beat, strongly beating underneath the mound between thumb and palm.

“As long as I have breath in my lungs, you will remain safe.” Staring at his hand clasped over mine, his large, strong fingers felt like that of a protective shell. I wanted to believe his words but tonight felt wrong, Death had let himself in and he hid in every looming shadow.

Soft whines tore my attention away, letting go of Mark’s hand I looked to the front door.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Shadow’s whines became louder as he started to scratch nervously at the door.

“I’ll go have a look. It’s probably a stupid raccoon.” He smiled reassuringly but the small look of concern gave himself away.

“Oh! Please don’t go!” I said suddenly afraid to be without him.

I closely followed him to the front door, picking up his rifle I handed it to him while he slid his jacket on.

“I’ll be quick.” He kissed my forehead as he clicked the torch on, shining it around the front yard.

Shadow suddenly let out a loud angry growl then bolted towards the darkness of the nearby forest.

“Fuck! Shadow! You stupid shit! Come back!” Worried he quickly ran after him.

I watched the torchlight bob up and down until it completely faded into the black of night.

I waited anxiously staring out into the solid void before me.

Clinging desperately onto the doorframe, beads of sweat started to form around my temples as images of monsters suddenly leaping from the dark played about in the back of my mind.

Every slight noise of the forest had my heart race, beating wildly like that of a fleeing rabbit’s.

‘What is taking so long!?’

After a few minutes, I thought I heard the sound of footsteps, my heart leaped with relief but I still couldn’t see Mark’s flashlight.

Rapidly growing impatient I turned around, ready to grab the spare flashlight and go after him!

My legs almost buckled having turned to jelly, I stood frozen staring at the twitching, shadowy outline displayed far across the room.

“M-Maggie?” The shadow twitched violently, making a sickly retching noise, “is that you?” Fear started to choke me as tears filled my eyes.

“Are - You ok?” The shadow quickly stumbled into view, candle light flickering over Maggie’s face.

I gasped, smacking my hand to my mouth. Her eyes, completely blood filled and wild with the look of psychotic rage.

She coughed, painfully spitting blood down the front of her dress, “Jane.” I was greatly taken aback by the soft croak of my name, her eyes held a slight glint of recognition. The type of recognition a wolf gives right before snapping for the jugular.

‘Fucking. Move!’

Willing my legs to move, I dashed towards the kitchen, Maggie instantly raced towards me, crashing into the table as though it wasn’t there.

Panicking, I jumped narrowly over her body just in time to unsheathe a large kitchen knife from its block.

Her fingernails dug deeply into the sides of my calf as she too lunged forward, making us both tumble to the floor.

The strength she suddenly had was overwhelming! Shaking me about like a ragdoll as she grabbed me by my shirt front and slammed me back down onto the ground. The wind, thoroughly knocked out of me I had dropped the knife.

“Brian! Help!” I screamed as I desperately clawed for the knife.

Giggling maniacally, she grabbed the back of my head, clawing into my scalp as she tore at my hair, lifting my head back and smacking my face hard into the floor.

Something profound happens in the midst of a ‘fight or die’ moment, right at the moment your mind realises that you must either do what must be done, or die trying to do it. Every sense heightens to the extreme, every thought clear, calculated and detached, reacting out of pure instinct.

I chose to fight. I chose to live.

Turning to her, I grabbed both sides of her head and with as much force as I could, head-butted her hard between her eyes making an audible ‘cracking’ noise as her nasal bone broke.

She made no visual or audible indication of pain but the force was enough to knock her off me, finally allowing me to grab the knife.

By the time I did grab it she was already upon me, eyes wild like that of an animal.

Being just faster then her to rise to my feet, I plunged forward aiming to drive the knife into her chest.

The knife aimed too high, hit the hard bone of her clavicle.

Jarring violently the knife slid from my grip sending my hand gushing down the blade.

Having no time for the wound, I quickly rolled away, scuttling to my feet.

“Brian! Help!” I screamed terrified as I ran hell for leather towards the hallway, turning left towards his room I suddenly bounced off a large wall that was Brian’s chest.

With a dark stare, he stood motionless towering over me.

“Brian! It’s Maggie!” I cried, “She’s gone insane!”

“Maggie’s fine.” He said blankly, the lost look of melancholy filled his eyes.

The high pitched shrill nearing on me, frenziedly sent me crawling backwards as I was suddenly slammed painfully into the hallway wall, her face snapping at mine.

I struggled to hold her up over me, her gnashing teeth closing down onto my face.

A loud bang fired as Maggie’s body rattled then slumped, falling limp to my side.

Falling up against the wall, her head lay at a 90 degree angle, blood started to pour profusely from were her left frontal lobe used to be.

I felt my lips quiver as I watched her eyes roll slowly as they looked straight into my own.

She only blinked once as her pupils slowly expanded, leaving two dark empty voids were her soul once lived.

Glaring back down the hallway I saw Mark, still aiming the smoking rifle that saved my life.

Stumbling past Mark, Brian mournfully fell to his knees, throwing himself over his dead wife, “My beauty, my love. My heart.” Trembling I was too shocked to move.

Shuffling side long past Brian, Mark held a hand out to me, quickly pulling me off the ground and directing me back down the hallway.

“Why did you do that!?” Brian’s cries quickly turned into an uncontrollable wail, gripping the sides of Maggie’s shoulders he shook her, trying to shake life back into her lifeless body.

Nudging me in the small of my back, Mark urged me faster down the hallway.

His hand heavy on my shoulder I took comfort in it’s weight, letting me know he was there and that I was safe.

Turning back into the living room, Brian’s cries continued to get louder, his words eligible amongst his grief.

By the front door Shadow stood alert, trying to ignore the shock around me I kept my eyes fixed as I walked towards him.

I stopped, noticing the tiny shift of Shadow’s eyes, his teeth suddenly gritted as he growled viciously.

I didn’t realise straight away but the feeling of Mark’s hand leaving my shoulder sent an uncomfortable chill up my spine.

I could feel the hairs eerily prick up on the back of my neck as Brian had suddenly gone very quiet.

Turning slowly all I could see at first was Mark’s back, slowly backing up on me with his arms spread wide, attempting to shield me.

“Come on, you don’t want to do this brother.” I peered an eye around him, peeking out from just under his armpit I could see Brian standing in the door frame to the hallway, covered in Maggie’s blood and wielding his own large hunting knife.

“It’s only fair. You killed my woman.” He pointed the blade directly at me before screaming, “and now I’m going to kill yours!” Mark shot around, eyes full of panic, he pushed me as hard as he could towards the front door before both Brian and Shadow lept towards Mark. One meaning to kill and the other in utter protection for his master.

Shadow clung to Brian’s arm, pulling it away just in time before stabbing Mark in the back.

Unfortunately the blade was able to slice down the side of Mark’s left bicep.

Mark grabbed Brian’s arm as they both toppled over the couch, knocking a nearby candle covered table over. The table had a small bottle of whiskey on it and quickly burst into flames as it crashed to the floor.

“Mark!” I screamed helplessly.

“Jane! Go! Run!” I couldn’t see him through the flames that engulfed the couch. There was not a thing I could do.

So I ran. Like a coward. I ran.

Skidding to the side of our old van, I hid by the hood.

I bit hard into the sleeve of my shirt, tearing at it as I watched in horror as the haven that was our cabin quickly turn to flame.

The faint sound of glass breaking followed by an even fainter bark made me shoot back up.

“Oh my god, Mark!” I could see him hobbling around from the back of the cabin. Running to him I noticed his leg was badly cut, blood soaked down the side of his pants.

“Quickly. Get in the car.” Mark said as he struggled with the pain of his injured leg. Throwing his arm over me I awkwardly balanced a large amount of his weight, stopping by the van I stood waiting.

Mark looked at me awkwardly, wondering why I was not getting in the car.

A sudden shocked look of realization dawned on us both.

“The keys!”

Tearing off his jacket, he wrapped it around his hand and drove it through the passenger side window, “In!” He ordered almost throwing me in himself.

“Where’s Brian?” I asked as he crawled into the side of the car, groaning from his injuries he slid his knife out and quickly popped the ignition out.

“So you do know how to hotwire a car.” He grinned faintly, sweat dripping down the bridge of his nose.

His face quickly turned back to sheer panic, grabbing my head and shoving half my body into the backseat.

The sound of a single rifle shot cracked the air leaving the hand that pressed me down suddenly go weak, barely gripping my shirt.

I clawed myself back up and screamed, blood covered the whole side of Mark’s face. At first I thought he was dead, throwing myself on him he moaned, struggling to breathe. By some miracle the bullet missed, skimming the side of his temple.

“Anyone alive?” Brian laughed mockingly as he neared the van.

Fumbling for the door handle I pushed it open, shoving Mark out.

Brian strolled leisurely around the car, smiling as he stopped by the trunk. Lifting the rifle he aimed again, knowing this time the bullet would hit its target.

“Stop!” I screamed throwing myself head first out of the car, landing atop of Mark’s body, “please.” I whimpered, clenching tightly onto Mark’s torso.

“It’s ok.” His soft whispers surprised me, “let her go. You can have me but you let ‘her’ go.” Without reply, Brian grabbed me by the scruff of my shirt, throwing me off his prey like a light piece of paper.

I grovelled at his leg, gripping it helplessly, “Don’t kill him” I begged, crying for mercy.

Continuing to aim, barrel almost point blank, he gritted his teeth angrily.

“Fuck!” His voice echoed around us as he lowered the rifle, dropping it by Mark’s feet.

Staring bitterly into my eyes, his chest heaved with anger, “Take him and go.” I threw myself off him, quickly grabbing the rifle, I struggled with all my strength to get Mark back on his feet.

“If I ever see either of you again. No mercy will be given.”

“Fuck. You.” I pointed the rifle at Brian while supporting Mark, “let’s get out of here.”

Stumbling through the forest it was now just the three of us. Amongst the dark of the woods, I could still smell the burning remains of home and friend.

**  
  
  
**


	5. Give Me Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippet:
> 
> Carefully folding the letter I slipped it safely into my jeans pocket.  
> It hurt to smile and a small pang of guilt clung to the inside of my throat, Mark and I were very lucky to get away when we did.  
> I exhaled heavily, letting the pang flow out with whatever guilty conscience I held within. I had to hurry!  
> Quickly adding the precious cargo to my collection I sprang up, darted back towards the entrance, slithered between car and wall.
> 
> Popping out like a cork I leapt across a small bush and was blindly struck the right side of my temple. Stars whirled wildly before my eyes as my legs turned to rubber buckling beneath me.   
> I could hear the faint sound of my Father’s guitar, soothingly playing in the background - then all was dark in the world.

**Chapter 5  
** _Give Me Strength_ ****

After a long agonizing night of slowly trudging through the forest, balancing Mark’s large frame on my shoulder we had hardly travelled more than a few miles.  
Branches had scratched at my eyes, pine needles hid in places I didn’t know they could hide and my feet felt obliterated having stubbed my toes on every rock.  
The sound of rushing water was a welcome relief for my badly parched throat, not to mention the dire need to wash off copious amounts of dried blood.

“I can hear a river, it’s not far.” I could feel him getting heavier with each step, blood still flowed from the bullet graze to the side of his temple.  
Finally, we passed one more thick row of pine trees before reaching the river, swiftly finding a somewhat covered position I quickly lay Mark down.

‘Ok, Jane. He needs you. Help him.’

The large knife wound to his bicep wasn’t too bad but needed cleaning and stitching, the long slice down the side of his leg was another story. The knife had sliced deep enough to cut through muscle - fat had started to bubble to the surface.  
Lastly, the bullet wound to his right temple would not stop bleeding, the face and head having a lot of small blood vessels, bleeds profusely even from a small cut.  
I kneeled next to him, frozen, I had absolutely nothing to treat him with.

“Fuck it.” I suddenly tore off my shirt, unsheathed Mark’s hunting knife and shred it into four long pieces - one of which I used as padding for his leg wound, unbuckling Mark’s belt also made for a good tourniquet.

“Ahh!” Mark yelped as I firmly tightened the belt just above the leg wound, “Jane. What are you doing?” Looking at him I could tell he was getting weaker, his lips had started to crack from the large loss of liquids.  
I took the second shred of shirt, roughly tying it around his leg.  
The third piece I soaked in the river as an unorthodox way of ‘cleansing’ his wounds and any blood left on either him or myself.

“It might be a bit cold,” I warned before softly dabbing away any dirt and excess blood from his temple.  
Shadow sat quietly by his master’s head, softly licking his ear and neck making him form a small smile.

“He’ll be alright.” I said trying to reassure myself more than my canine child, “I’ll make sure.” Reaching over I gently scratched his chin before he curled his body around the top of Mark’s head.

I soaked the wet cloth again, trying to rinse out most of the dirt and blood left from cleansing Mark’s leg wound and gently went to work, trying my best to clean out any dirt and dead skin from the wound along the side of his temple.

The long bullet graze started just above the corner of the right eye socket and ended just a few inches above the ear. My stomach lurched thinking how incredibly close that bullet came to ending his life.  
With the last piece of shirt, struggling to sit him up I firmly tied it around the top of his head, just covering his right eye. I sat back, examining my rough ‘medical fieldwork’. A sly smirk started to uncontrollably stretch across my face, quickly turning into bouts of breathless giggles.

“What? I look awesome, don’t I?” Not being able to control myself any longer, I exploded into a frenzy of laughing hiccups turning my face red with tears.

“You look completely fucked up.” I hiccuped, tears quickly turned to tears of panic and anxiety.  
Quickly snatching the now rather dirty ‘cleaning cloth’ I turned towards the river to clean myself up.  
I could just make out my faint reflection in the water.

‘God. I look terrible.’

I started to rub my face profusely, dried blood being hard to wash off. I started to comb bits of what I thought were small rocks and grit from my hair, looking at my hands, all the blood seemed to drain from my head leaving me feel faint. The world spun as I stared horrified at the small pieces of white bone stuck to the palm of my hand.  
I combed again, now pulling small chunks of my hair out.

“Oh my god.” Starting to shake, tearing out more hair, a small chunk of what looked like ‘grey matter’, plopped onto my lap. “Oh my god! It’s Maggie! She’s on me!” I started to squeal, splashing water all over my face, losing myself in the sheer panic.  
Falling to my knees I rocked, still scratching at my face and head now in a full state of panic.

“Calm, breathe - just breathe,” I kept nodding my head, hyperventilating, my emotions slowly unhinging from the passing 34-hour events.  
Bunched up into a ball, I was now drenched, topless, freezing and I had no idea what on earth we were supposed to do next.

“What the hell are we going to do now? We have no home, no food, no medicine to treat ‘you’ with and I’m without a damn shirt!”  
Mark carefully sat down next to me, wincing slightly he wrapped an arm tightly around me, pulling me in. He felt warm, instantly making me feel better.

“I’ll think of something.” He paused looking down at me, “where did your shirt go?” I elbowed him softly.

“It’s on ‘you’.” I said sarcastically, “I had nothing to dress your wounds with so I used my own shirt!” I wanted to cry again knowing his wounds weren’t going to heal properly.

“You need proper medical treatment, your wounds are going to get infected - If they aren’t already!”

Slapping a hand to his forehead, he started to laugh softly, “Why didn’t you just ‘ask’?” I pushed him away, snapping my face to his.

“What? You have medical supplies stashed behind some rock?” He laughed louder, pulling me back.

“Well no but if I could just find out where we are--.” Glancing around he then looked back to me, “what direction did we walk in last night?”

“Straight?” I shrugged, having no idea what way was north or south, “maybe a little right? I don’t know! I’m not a girl scout!”

“Well if you walked more or less straight from what I assumed was from the front of our cabin. Then this ‘should’ be Warm River. Where along the river? I’m not sure but I did stash a ‘Bug Out’ bag along the river.” I blinked at him confused.

“Bug-out bag?” He grinned at me cat-like, mischief in his eyes.

“It’s an emergency supply bag. A ‘just in case’ idea.” I slapped his arm, his lack of overall seriousness annoying me.

“Well let’s go get it then! I hope it has a shirt in it or I’m taking yours!” He laughed again causing a slight cough of pain before sliding the shirt up over his head and held it above mine.

“Arms up.” He ordered, sliding the warm fabric over my face.

I shuddered at its life-giving warmth - it hung awkwardly around my thighs though it did keep my bottom a little warmer.  
Grunting slightly I watched as Mark struggled to stand, bruises covered most of his back and left side. A few cracked ribs I suspected.

“What about you?” Suddenly worried he was going to catch a cold.

“I stashed some clothes too.” Rolling my eyes as I ducked out of the way of a whipping branch.

‘What else is there? A car too?’

***

Walking closely along the river was pretty calming, watching the subtle flashes of silver as the river trout splashed the surface of the water, to the birds that happily chirped along its curves and bends.  
I was just about freezing by the time Mark stopped, god knows how cold ‘he’ was!  
Looking around, I couldn’t help but notice he was searching the small tree line near us.

“Is someone following us?” I asked suddenly afraid of even more life-threatening scenarios, last night being enough for a long time!

“No. I marked a small pine sapling, a small cross to say which way to go. I recognise this small bend in the river. I’m pretty relieved we walked in the right direction!”

Walking to the tree line I started to wrap my arms around myself, desperately trying to warm my arms. Peering at every small sapling I wanted nothing more than to find this damn bag.

“Here!” Mark yelled making me jump.

“Don’t yell!” I snapped almost throwing a small rock at him. Awkwardly flinching an imaginary rock made me snicker softly.

He grinned widely before facing the forest, throwing on an impossibly serious face and headed into the all-consuming darkness the forest held.  
I didn’t want to enter but was quickly nudged forward by Shadow, impatient to keep up with his master.

“Ok! Ok! I’m going! Not even scared.” Liar that I was.

Ducking branches, avoiding low whipping branches and tripping on the thousandth rock had me just about fed up with forest walks.

“How much further is it?” Shadow skimming closely behind, bumping periodically into my heels.

“We’re here.” Bumping firmly into his back as he suddenly halted in his tracks, “sorry. I dug it just here. Deep enough so the Grizzlys won’t find it.”

My eyes bulged open, “What? Bears?” Swivelling my head either which way as though one would pop out at any moment.

“Sure. Good thing I also stashed ammo huh?”

“Did you stash the entire cabin down there?” I laughed as he took a small rock.  
Picking up another rock, we both started to dig thankfully through soft dirt lacking other large rocks.  
My right palm being badly cut I had to use my less dominant hand.

“I was thinking.” Mark winced sharply, grabbing his leg, “Ashton. We should go there. We’ve already been in contact with someone from there.” I raised my eyebrows surprised.

“So, we’re leaving the forest?” Shadow, feeling playful nudged between us and began ‘helping’ us dig, throwing soil wildly everywhere.

“I think it’s time we leave this place.” I nodded silently agreeing.

After a few minutes of digging, the beginnings of white plastic began to show through the dirt and small pieces of gravel.  
Mark pulled the remaining buried part of the large backpack out of the ground with a huge audible heave.

Surprised that it was, in fact, Brian’s own army pack.

“Isn’t that--.”

“Yes. It sure is. He didn’t want it anymore… And since I knew what he was ‘up to’ he was more than happy to give it up.”

“Up to what?” Giving me a slight look of concern he decided to remain silent.

“Mark! Tell me!” I urged watching him pull a large tarp from the pack.

“Alright - Ok. First, I want to get our camp set up.” Taking a small plastic box from the pack and placing it by my feet, “you can fix me up while we have a warm fire to sit by.”

It was amazing how fast he worked setting up the small tarp tent, to quickly flicking away a fire.  
He wrapped the tent closely around the fire so as to hide it from any prying eyes that might be wandering down by the river.  
Inside the pack was also 5 small cans of beans, 3 clips of rifle ammo, 2 clean shirts, extra hunting knife, water purifying tablets, small amount of rope, sleeping bag and by my amazement he also considered packing tampons!

“Well, how thoughtful.” I grinned holding a small wrapped tampon. Ears turning a deeper shade of pink, he huffed lightly grinning then grabbed it.

“Well… It’s actually great for starting fires in damp conditions. ” I stared at the tampon amused, “but if you--.” He paused, looking at me a little perplexed.

“If you ‘need’ it.” Coughing a little I chucked the tampon back.

“No.” I bit my nails a little embarrassed.  
“Quick! I have to fix your wounds.” I opened the box almost excited at its contents.  
Needle, thread, gauze and a medium bottle of disinfectant. Temporarily happy, the smile quickly melted from my face as I searched again and then a third time.

“Mark? Did you pack antibiotics? Or painkillers? Please tell me you did!” He snatched the container from me, examining it he angrily snapped it closed, slamming it down next to him.

“That fucking little weasel.” Spitting furiously through his teeth, “he fucking took them!” I urgently placed a hand on his shoulder, quickly trying to calm his ‘loud’ outburst.

“He must have sold the rest. The good for nothing--.” He suddenly looked at me, sadness filling his eyes.

“Jane I-I lied to you. The night you asked for medication for Maggie. I had already stashed the rest by then, right after I carried you two home.” He swallowed sharply at the memory just as I winced my eyes closed feeling as though I had been struck.  
I remained quiet, allowing him to finish, he needed to.

“I found out that day that Brian had not only sold most of our generator fuel but our painkillers and had started to dip into our antibiotics!” Snapping a handful of twigs, he chucked them frustrated, into the fire.  
“I didn’t put one and one together until after the night he woke us up, firing into the woods. I suspect a deal went wrong.”

“So. He was trading for alcohol.” I closed my eyes, deeply massaging the bridge of my nose, “and that’s why you hid the rest?” Mark nodded, grinding his teeth I could see his jaw hinge muscles rollover with inward anger.

“He must have tracked me. At least he didn’t take everything else.” Wrapping the can of beans, he placed it in my hands adding a strange knife/spoon.

“Yeah. He only took the most valuable items. Now we ‘have’ to go to Ashton. Mark, I can tell from here your leg wound is already infected! Fuck, my hand is probably starting to fester too. Dying from blood poisoning is ‘not’ nice--.” Roughly grabbing the back of my head he slammed his lips tight to mine almost chipping my front teeth.

“I know. I know.” He whispered softly, “we’ll be ok. I promise.”

Hearing soft snorting growls from behind us I quickly ducked down into Mark’s lap.  
Feeling the soft jutting of Mark’s chest I realised he was laughing.  
Slowly glancing back over his shoulder I saw Shadow viciously tearing at a river trout.

“Beast. Got his own dinner.” Mark grinned proudly.  
Shadow paused, tongue-wagging with a smile that of a proud successful hunter.

“Least he knows how to look after himself.” Feeling a little stupid that a dog’s superior survival skills intimidated me.

“Well! Time for the fun parts! Suturing your wounds.”

I began with the worst of Mark’s three wounds, his leg. Unbuckling the belt and unwrapping the wound I could see it had began to show obvious signs of infection. Dousing it with disinfectant wouldn’t be enough but it would have to do for now.  
Next was the bicep, easily done except for the random jolt of pain from Mark.  
I was however worried how I was going to stitch Mark’s head wound. Usually an injury like that, you’d use surgical staples. The skin on the scalp being extremely tight and the bullet wound being at least a nasty 3cms wide, the stitches would most likely split before healing.  
All I could do was clean it and properly wrap it.

“Your turn.” Mark sneered, eyeing my injured hand. Sweat had started to pearl beneath his nose and gathered by his temples.

I swallowed stiffly, “Yes. You wouldn’t know how--.” Quickly raising his arms he shook his head.

“No! I know how to kill not heal.” Gritting my teeth, I grunted angrily at him.

“Fine!” Stubbornly grabbing the bottle of disinfectant, pouring some onto my palm before I could think of the pain for too long.  
Instantly regretting everything I shoved my face into the side of Shadow, kicking my heels into the dirt.

“Ouch.” Finally muttering into Shadow’s fur.

Feeling sorry for me, Mark grabbed my hand and proceeded to pick bits of gravel and dirt from the wound before pouring one more dose of ‘liquid fire’ onto my hand.  
Stitching my own hand was actually pretty easy after getting over the first two stitches.  
Including myself, we both received upward of 30 stitches! I felt quite impressed with myself but exhausted with the longevity of concentration.

“We’ll rest for a while, leave when it gets dark.”

“We ‘have’ to make it to Ashton now. Hopefully find a drug store, we need antibiotics.”

‘If it hasn’t been completely looted’

That thought scared me more than anything else.

‘What if I can’t help him? I need to help him. He needs to be ok.’

~

Spending the better part of the day sleeping, we finally decided to set foot sometime during the night, using the shelter of the night’s darkness, weaving to and fro amongst the trees, guided only by moonlight.  
The forest felt eerily silent during the night, each dropping pine cone sending me into a half panic, constantly clinging onto Mark’s forearm.

“Do you know where we’re going?” I whispered half jumping as Shadow grazed past.

“Some idea. Keeping the sound of the river to our left we should intersect the Mesa Falls Byway by early daylight.” My constant habit of nervously clenching my fingernails into the palms of my hands had quickly - and painfully - been overcome, biting the inside of my cheek each time I clawed at the wound in my hand.

A woman’s high pitched, blood-curdling scream echoed through the forest, bouncing all around us.  
Grabbing Mark tightly about the waist, I froze too afraid to take another step.  
She screamed again, “God please! Please! Help me!” I clenched desperately onto Mark’s arm, pressing my face into his hand as he slowly forced me to continue walking.

“God! God! Save me!” I began to sob uncontrollably into Mark’s hand, knowing we weren’t going to help that poor lady.  
I didn’t even bother to ask him, I knew there was nothing we could do.

‘Give me strength, God. Please ease her pain. Please make it stop!’

“Help! Help! Please--.”

As though answering my prayer, the screams stopped abruptly, leaving the forest deathly silent, tainted with the woman’s unanswered pleas.  
I felt disgustingly sick, like a hollow spot had started to grow within the pit of my stomach or was it my soul?  
Like something within myself had died along with that poor woman and I didn’t in fact half care for it’s ‘death’.  
Strangely, I actually felt relieved that whatever it was was now dead.

***

By the time we reached the crossroad, linking us to a nice clear path towards the town of Ashton, it was already midday. Having to circle back a handful of times during the night.  
The town was only 8 miles away, a huge plume of smoke could be seen clearly from the Town’s direction.

“I hope there’s a town left.” Waving an annoying fly from my face I turned around right as Mark buckled slightly, landing hard on his knee.  
I ran to him, quickly tearing the oversized pack off.  
His face had started to lose it healthy colour, sweat-drenched his hair and he had started to develop a slight tremor.

“I don’t feel very good.” His head swayed dizzily from side to side.  
Fumbling for his water flask I started to panic not being able to find it.

“Oh for Christ’s sake!” Turning the bag upside down, I started to frantically pull everything from it.

“Here.” Unbuttoning a small flask from his belt, he smirked handing it to me.  
Snatching it from him I angrily tore the lid off and shoved it back to his mouth.

“Drink!” Pursing my lips tightly they began to softly quiver, watching him drink made my heartache.  
I had never felt more helpless in my whole life.

“Come on. We have to get going.” The desperate urge to find a drug store burned painfully.

“I’m tired, babe.” He groaned painfully, fighting my urging tugs at his sleeve.

“Yeah. Because you’ve got a fever! Get up!” Giving him a firm kick to the side he angrily gritted his teeth, finally pulling himself up.

“Carry me?” He grinned sheepishly.

“I would if you weren’t a giant.” So instead I did what I could. Letting him rest some of his weight down on my shoulder.

“You know.” Resting his forehead on the top of my scalp, I could feel his breath heavy on my neck, rapidly becoming more exhausted, “there might not even be anything left in that town.” I quickly picked up pace almost dragging him along with me.

“Don’t say that! There will be ‘something’.” pausing I swallowed the lie painfully down, “there has to be.”

***

It was extremely slow going, making a mile every two or so hours and having left the cover of the forest we now found ourselves dangerously out in the open.  
Nothing but flat open fields of weathered grass with the random spotting of small farmhouses.  
Every far away object we had to stop, take out Mark’s rifle, slowly scoping the horizon for ‘any’ signs of danger.  
What scared me more, second to Mark succumbing to his wounds were the building thought of whether or not we were walking towards safety or more death? What was awaiting us in the Town of Ashton? Was it empty? Or was it completely overrun by desperate survivors? It had only been a few weeks, maybe it was fine?  
I urgently needed it to be safe, if it wasn’t we may as well finish ourselves off now. Mark’s condition was worsening by the hour if we really couldn’t find anything to help him. I would not let him suffer.

“Look!” Excited I pointed to a close-by welcome sign, “Ashton, 3 miles! We’re almost there!” Adjusting his arm, his weight was steadily becoming heavier.  
A soft mumbled ‘mmhmm’ slurred as his face dropped back down again, resting his chin steadily on his chest.

“I’ll get you there. Just keep moving those legs.” My heart sank a little noticing the sun had almost dropped to the horizon. It was going to be dark before we reached the town.

‘Maybe a good thing? I could scope the town before dragging him in.’

Nodding silently to myself, I could do this. I had to. I could hide him close by, leave Shadow with him?  
The plan was a desperate one and desperate we were but it was no less scary.  
A much smaller town was just in view, Marysville, being less than a mile from Ashton this would be a good place to rest and mull over in my head what on earth I was going to do next!  
My ears pricked up at the distant sound of a car driving a ways off behind us. I could just see the headlights blaring down the road.  
Stupidly I almost decided to try and wave down the car, logic quickly came knocking reminding me of how stupid that was.

“Quickly, we have to get off the road.” Dragging Mark off, I started toward an old abandoned-looking barn, the roof looked to have collapsed in years ago.  
Entering through a partial entrance I quickly looked around for anything to cover ourselves with. Half dropping/throwing Mark off me I grabbed an old nearby tarp, half-buried amongst dirt and rotten wood.

“Shadow, stay!” Obeying he sat down next to Mark while I threw the tarp, roughly covering both of them.  
I could see the car’s headlights shining through each crack and broken part of the barn, the car slowing down to a crawl as the occupants scanned the surrounding area.

“Shit.” Ducking just in time to avoid a scanning flashlight.  
Stopping just short of the barn my heartfelt as though it was going to explode.

“Come on, you’re seeing things!” I could just make out the shadowy outline of three occupants. The driver sounded old, having a raspy voice probably due to smoking, obvious by the floating ember glowing close to his face.

“I’m telling you! I saw someone! Old fuck, you’re blind anyway.” A younger sounding man sat in the passenger seat, holding a torch he slowly scanned around the barn.

“Well! Go look then!” The old man taunted with a slight smoker’s cough.

Pulling the torch in I could almost see the faint details of a third person, sitting amid the backseat.  
I could swear the third person was looking directly at me, his or her face, frozen in my direction but made no effort to signal my location.  
I sat unmoving, too afraid of any slight movement giving me away.

“Come on, let’s go. Dinner will be ready.” The young man mumbled.

The car engine turned over, finally rolling away.  
Disturbingly the unknown third person’s face continued to track my exact position even as the car drove away. I had been seen but luckily not given up.

“Thank god,” I whispered gingerly to myself.  
“Now what?” Watching the car drive off in the same direction I had to walk in made the risky task ahead of me even more daunting.

Shedding the tarp off Mark, I found him now shivering violently, fever in full swing.  
Pulling the sleeping bag from the pack I made sure to snuggly wrap him in it.

“Tucking me in, good, I could use a nap.” Lightly placing his rifle in his grasp, he hugged it like a small teddy.

“Mark. I’m going to go for a little bit. But I’ll be back.” His eyes cracked open slightly, too weak to reply he unclipped his small sidearm, handing it to me.

Reaching for it I shakily hesitated, “I don’t know how to use it.” He softly shook his head.

“No. It’s for you. Last resort.” I gulped, a sudden cold shiver rippling down my spine, “hold it just under your chin, squeeze tightly.”

I took the ‘last resort’, holding its weight in my left hand I kneeled down, I badly wanted to kiss him, clenching my jaw I fought the urge and tore myself away from him.

“Shadow. Stay. Guard your master.” Whispering painfully I took another step away.

“Come back.” Nodding stiffly I forced myself out of the barn and into the world, now alone.

***

I felt at least thankful for the cover of darkness, I could hardly see where I was going and couldn’t see whatever lurked ahead of me, the road beneath my feet being some form of direction, its hard surface underfoot let me know I wasn’t veering off track.

“Come on Jane. You ‘have’ to do this or he’ll die. In and out. Back before daybreak.” The words though brave, sounded absurd out loud.  
The unnatural smell of burnt metal mixed with an array of chemicals thickened the air as I neared the town, a soft fiery glow being my only beacon, also filled me with intense dread.

‘Maybe a gas station exploded?’

A thought suddenly struck me, jolting me like lightning.

“Where the ‘hell’ is the drug store?” I felt immediately sick with anxiety and extremely stupid, who the hell did I think I was? Galavanting down the road like some superhero, thinking it was all so simple.

Now just reaching over the Town’s threshold, the billows of smoke looked to only be a few small blocks away.  
Heart in my throat I swivelled, left and right, scanning each side in hopes no one would catch me out here… Alone.  
My legs kept moving, though my mind wanted me to curl up into a ball and just be done with it all.  
Being a fairly small town, each building stood unusually far apart, resembling small cottages rather than shops.  
Eerily silent except for the random barking dog the town seemed to be completely evacuated.

Stopping suddenly my feet skidded over gravel, almost tripping over my own feet as I came to an abrupt halt, my eyes held wide with terror. The exact same car I saw earlier sat parked outside a small Motel, a soft flickering glow filled a side room.  
My heart shook within my chest cavity as I raced past as fast as I could, leaping quite comically behind a large bush, planted close up against the building next door to the Motel.  
I laid there, panting heavily then stupidly tucked the last half of my body out of view.  
Having most graciously ‘dove’ barely four feet, I was quickly discovering that I was most definitely not cut out for this kind of thing.  
Desperately I wanted to laugh at it all but was quickly too afraid, just in case my sudden outburst of nervous laughter would then turn into a mixed bout of uncontrollable giggling sobs.  
Seething, I clenched my jaw as I hissed furiously through my teeth, thoughts of laughter quickly draining as it was rapidly replaced with building rage, flooding my veins as it boiled my blood.  
Two days ago I had a roof over my head, my fiancé wasn’t feverishly ill and rendered utterly helpless while hidden within the remnants of a dilapidated barn!  
So angry with the impossible situation I was now trapped in, I wanted to cry, I ‘needed’ to cry, cry until there were no tears left in my body to cry with.

‘Damn you, Brian! Damn you straight to hell!’

Slamming the back of my head hard into the wall I was propped against was well enough to snap me out of the erratic run of emotions, halting them all in one blow.  
I inhaled a long steady chestful of air, slowly letting it exhale from my lungs as I twirled the engagement ring around my finger.  
Looking down at the ring the diamond twinkled with the little light provided by the nearby burning building. Smiling softly, memory of the day Mark proposed.  
I glared nervously at the handgun then held heavily on my lap, my ‘last resort’. The very thought alone knotted my stomach with painful spasms of fear and uncertainty

‘Please! Let it be not much further!’

I wanted to cry, quickly slapping myself out of it I quickly shot back up and forced myself further down the road.  
I was going to find this damn Drug store, even if it meant me searching this whole damn town!  
Quickly running across a narrow-open road, feeling suddenly very ‘out in the open’ I nearly rushed past a half-cracked building sign, seen in the corner of my eye I quickly stopped.  
My jaw could’ve hit the floor. ‘Ashton Community Pharmacy’. I had almost ran completely past it! The building didn’t even resemble a pharmacy, more a small cottage.  
My chest jolted with silent bouts of relieved laughter.

“Thank you, Lord!” Finally, some good luck had come my way, not waiting for the luck to sour, I quickly sprinted for the building.  
A car had been forcibly crashed into the building’s entrance, a security shutter dented inwards by the sheer force of the crash.  
A small gap between car and dented security shutter gave me entrance, if not a little bit of a squeeze.  
Sucking in my stomach I slid as close to the car as possible, edging my way further inside.

“Come on Jane, you’re halfway there just--.” Squealing like a startled piglet, I dashed forward, tripping over whatever had attempted at grasping my ankle.  
I sat frozen, peering just under the front wheel of the car, the poor soul of a young girl. Body half crushed under the weight of the vehicle.  
Eyes teared with blood, one protruding from the skull, probably due to the impact of the car when she was first struck. Her small mouth gaped, silently trying to screech but unable to due to her lungs being crushed within her ribcage.  
The tiny hand that had momentarily clung to my ankle now scratched weakly towards me, making me wonder if the Infected were really just ‘sick’ or had changed completely? Was there still anything left of their former selves?

The image of Maggie flashed before me, the sound of my name whispered from her lips moments before she changed from a friend to a ‘thing’ powered by murderous rage made my skin crawl.  
Maggie still recognized me, still knew who I was but anything left of her friendly, nurturing nature was sadly, entirely gone. Only rage, anger, pain and violent intent were left.  
Made me suddenly think of the cliché zombie flick but these people were definitely not ‘zombies’ they weren’t dead after all and still had their ‘intelligence’ intact. The only difference was their main and only goal was to ‘kill’ and to do so as violently as possible with as much rage filled anger as a human could hold.  
I shuddered, pushing the lingering memory of Maggie aside, right now I had a job to do.

Leaving the poor young girl to her cruel fate, I picked myself up off the floor, dusting away dirt and glass.  
Turning around I set to the important task of finding these damned antibiotics - if any still lay hidden.  
It was incredibly hard to tell what was what, the only source of light being the fireball raging across the road. A Shell Gas station stood burning, illuminating all that surrounded it.  
Peering through a side window I now had a chance to safely look at the surrounding area. Burning army vehicles stood ablaze, cars crashed into one another probably from panic civilians trying their best to flee the onslaught of whatever horror that had swept through the town.  
What struck me as odd though was the incredible lack of humans, alive or dead. The town looked as though a small war had torn parts of it apart but no bodies lay anywhere.  
A strange sensation that I was being watched started to raise the hairs on the back of my neck, I rubbed the sensation away, trying to ignore it for now.

After a few minutes I found a small plastic bag and started to collect anything ‘useful’;  
Lip balm, Vaseline, Vitamin C tablets, Vitamin B tablets, pads, tampons, nappies (anything able to absorb blood deemed useful), surprisingly gauze lay untaken.

The simple medical goods now put aside I searched for the counter where the pharmacist would keep the ‘proper’ more valuable medicine.  
Going over every shelf, looking between them and under all I found were Antidepressants, Antifungal, Cold and Flu tablets, Contraception, sleep aids but nothing that would help. Not even a damned Aspirin!  
Clenching my hands together I bit my bottom lip trying as hard as I could to stop it from quivering.  
It was no use - the place had been looted of everything except the pitiful collection I held with me.  
Holding the gun tight I glanced at it then quickly away. My last resort may as well be both mine and Mark’s last resort.  
My shoulders drooped as my mind slowly started to accept defeat.

“Damn,” I whispered turning away toward the cash register.  
“God damn it!” Furious I shoved the register sending it flying across the counter and crashing to the floor.  
The sound of an odd rattle vibrated above the clanging of the register.  
Confused, I peered over the counter, my heart buzzed a light at the sight of the broken register, draw cracked open revealing at least 5 packets of painkillers and 4 large boxes of antibiotics.  
A folded up note, tucked neatly between the boxes sat staring up at me.

Whoever finds this,

I Richard James Burns, leave this small amount of medical goods in hopes they provide any assistance. I hope they help you. Maybe they will help someone else, then I know I helped in some small way.  
I, being the owner of this pharmacy tried my best to salvage as much as I could, while I could.  
My wife, Ellen Rose Burns died today from the spreading virus. I think my time here has come to an end. I don’t wish to face this world (even one so utterly ablaze as it is) without her and I won’t. Unlike her, I’m able to choose how I’m going to die, I can at least take some comfort in that.  
May the Lord watch over your soul in the days to come.

Richard J Burns.

Carefully folding the letter I slipped it safely into my jeans pocket.  
It hurt to smile and a small pang of guilt clung to the inside of my throat, Mark and I were very lucky to get away when we did.  
I exhaled heavily, letting the pang flow out with whatever guilty conscience I held within. I had to hurry!

Quickly adding the precious cargo to my collection I sprang up, darted back towards the entrance, slithered between car and wall.  
Popping out like a cork I leapt across a small bush and was blindly struck the right side of my temple. Stars whirled wildly before my eyes as my legs turned to rubber buckling beneath me.  
I could hear the faint sound of my Father’s guitar, soothingly playing in the background - then all was dark in the world.


	6. Enemy of my Enemy Part 2 The Cruelty of Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippet:
> 
> ‘Gone? How can a city like New York just be gone?’
> 
> I didn’t understand but something in the way she said it made me feel a great sense of ‘doom’.  
> Returning to my room, I went to open my bedroom door when a large explosion hit closeby, almost rattling me off my feet. Standing stock-still I braced myself on the door frame, terrified the ceiling might collapse.   
> Terri’s door flew open as she bursts through and shoves a handgun into my hands.
> 
> “Our neighbours. Welcome to the fucking family.” I blink blankly at her as she bolts down the hallway, knocking on doors as she disappears into the darkness.

**Part 2  
** _The Cruelty of Men  
_ _~  
_ **Chapter 6  
** _Enemy of my Enemy_

Slowly waking, the sudden blast of sunlight stung my eyes, trying to open them I realise I’m oddly bound to a chair.  
Heart racing I search the room around me. Finding a young woman wearing an army uniform, positioned in a corner of the room, staring menacingly in my direction.

“Finally awake are we?” Stretching, she stands up, keeping her eyes locked in my direction.

“Where am I?” I ask, half panicked, “I have to get back. Where are my things?” The urgency to get back to Mark started to quickly outweigh any possible danger that I may have been in.  
The woman’s eyebrows raised with curiosity.

“Get back? Get back where?” Kneeling before me she dumps a small bag of medical goods - the same bag I acquired the night before.

“Is there someone waiting for you?” My mouth snaps closed, suddenly aware I had said too much.

“I saw you last night, hiding in that barn,” My heart suddenly starts to skip a beat as my eyes start to wander the room in hopes of escape. My mouth half opening in reply I quickly clench it closed, trying to hide my obvious uncomfortable reaction.  
Smirking, she slowly extends her arm past my shoulder, momentarily dangling ‘my’ plastic bag before my eyes before wildly shuffling through its contents.

“Hmm, the usual women’s shit. Vitamins - that’s good to keep track of.” Letting out a small huffed laugh, she raises out the box of antibiotics.  
“And… Some fairly ‘strong’ antibiotics!” Watching me closely, she slowly pockets the medicine.  
“Could come in handy, don’t think you’ll be needing--.”

“Wait! I need that!” I blurt out,” He’s hurt.” My voice trails off as my eyes shoot down, my stomach felt like it was tearing itself apart, knotting at every corner of my insides.

“So. It ‘was’ you I saw. And I’m guessing you’re man is still there?” Leering angrily at her I suddenly notice something familiar about her.

“Your name, it wouldn’t happen to be Terri, would it?” I asked softly, “my f-friend is hurt. We spoke to you over the radio.” The woman shoots up surprised, turning around she crosses her arms thinking for a moment.

“What is his name? This ‘friend’ of yours?” Staying silent, I think for a moment on whether or not I should lie or tell her the truth. Taking a risk, I quickly decided to go with the ‘truth’.

“His name is Mark, Mark O’Neil. My name is Jane Colette.” Quickly shooting back around, her mouth agape.

“Mark? He has a friend, Brian. Where is he?” Briskly unsheathing a precariously sharp knife, she quickly cuts me loose.

Wincing, I rub my wrists, still sticky from the duct tape. “We… Went our separate ways. It’s just the two of us now.”

The bedroom door slams open, revealing a bearded, older-looking man. “Terri? What the hell are you doing?” Starting to quickly pace towards me, Terri holds out her arms, blocking the man’s path.

“She’s a... Friend. I found out who she is and I know her man, “ Turning around she firmly grabs the crook of my arm, pulling me dizzyingly past the old man, “I’m taking her to him and then bringing them ‘both’ back!” Throwing his arms up in defeat, he allows her to pass but not without a stern look of disapproval. Ignoring his look of protest, she jerked me sharply, almost lifting me off my feet while half dragging me out of the door and snapping me crudely around a corner, leading to a short staircase.

“Wait!” Stopping in her tracks, I firmly bump into her, almost landing back on my arse, “I’m coming with you!” Terri lets out a long frustrated breath of air.

“Fine!” Hissing through her clenched teeth, “hurry up! You old fart!” The old man lets out a raspy laugh followed by a rough cough.

“And what is the youngins’ name?” Stomping down the stairs, I start to think whether the floorboards could hold him up as the stairs creaked heavily underneath him.

“Jane.” I squeak under my breath. The old man nods, placing a heavy hand on my shoulder, he squeezes it tightly.

“Rick,” His hand falls as he looks me up and down, “call me Rick.”

I smile sarcastically, “Nice to meet you ‘Rick’. But I really don’t care about your name! My friend needs me!” I go to rush by them in hopes it would pick up their pace, Terri violently lashes out, grabbing the scruff of my shirt, throwing me back behind her.

“After me!” Almost smashing me into a side wall, Terri gives me a stern look of warning before proceeding down the hall towards the Motel’s exit.

Being escorted to their car, I notice Rick had tactfully positioned himself behind me while Terri walked rather closely ahead. I wasn’t bound as their captive anymore but was not going to be let out of their sight either. Like it or not, I was stuck with them.

Walking around the side of the Motel - now in full daylight, I had a good view of the small building.  
A subtle movement in a side window caught my attention, a young boy quickly ducking back behind a curtain the moment our eyes met each other.

‘Who are these people?’

“Alright - get in. Rick, you sit in the back with her.” I swallow tightly as she aimed her sidearm at me, apparently I didn’t have a choice in the matter!

As we drove out of the Motel’s carpark, everything seemed a lot smaller than it did the night before but what came with the daylight was also a lot of details I wish I still didn’t notice.  
A pack of dogs could be seen narrowly down a side alleyway, gnawing at a small child, she lay naked, face bearing down into the ground while the pack tore at her tiny body.  
Slapping my face deep into my hands, I tried desperately to delete the awful image from my retinas.

“That’s nothing, my dear.” Rick scoffed as he fired up another cigarette.  
Giving him a look of sickening detest, I instead voted for staring out my side window, looking for anything resembling the barn in which I had left Mark.

“I think I left him just a little ways pas--.”

“I know exactly ‘where’ you left him, girl. I ‘saw’ you last night,” She grinned teasingly at me through the rear-view mirror. “I also followed you from it as well. The guys dropped me off a few hundred feet down the road. All I had to do was wait until your loud ass came stomping down the road.” She laughed a little making my face flush red with embarrassment.  
“If you were any louder the guys back at the Motel could’ve heard you.” Rick started to join in with the laughter.

I crossly folded my arms, ashamed in my utter failed attempt at a ‘rescue’ but still relieved that at least I was captured by someone that ‘knew’ Mark. I swallowed hard at the thought of what could have happened if this group wasn’t as ‘familiar’.

’Guys? What does she mean by ‘guys’? There’s ‘more’ people?′

The car started to slow down, tires screeching as we pulled up in front of the half-broken down barn.  
Excited I threw the door open and bolted towards the dilapidated barn, suddenly halting at the sound of a deep growl.  
Looking closely I noticed two yellow glowing eyes staring back at me from within the darkness.  
Shadow’s face quickly appearing with the look of puppy excitement. He jumped up almost bulldozing me over, licking my face with an excitable craze.

“I missed you too! Where’s daddy?” I asked looking around but he was nowhere in sight.  
“Mark!” My heart started to flutter anxiously.

“Here.” I almost screamed as I quickly turned towards a darkened corner, still huddled up in his sleeping bag, Mark sat weakly holding his rifle, half-cocked towards the barn’s entrance.  
“You were in my crosshairs for a bit.” He coughed a weak attempt at laughter.

“Is he here?” Terri asked loudly, pushing past me.

Mark briskly snapped the rifle back up, aiming it slightly past the side of my head, it swayed precariously to and fro, shaking under its weight.  
Alarmed, Terri halted in her tracks, throwing up her arms while almost elbowing me in the face.

“Hey! Just calm down!” Mark’s strength largely gone, dropped the rifle down, unable to hold it steady for any amount of time.

“Mark? Is that you? I’ve brought, Jane.” Stepping closer towards Mark, she calmly kneeled beside him.  
“I need to know where your friend went.”  
Mark swayed tiredly, looking to me then back to Terri, took a large breath then went limp, fainting to one side.

“We have to get him back to the Motel so I can treat him!” Terri, just catching Mark before his head hit the ground, cradled him.

“Hey! Rick! Help me get him in the car!” Popping his head in, he stubbornly crossed his arms, apparently not wanting to take another stranger in.

“Do it! Or I’ll leave ‘you’ here instead!” Clenching his fists in visual protest he again gave up to Terri’s orders, quickly heaving Mark up, just barely able to carry his weight slumped over one shoulder.

“Heavy bastard.” Dragging him to the car, he flopped him awkwardly onto the backseat.  
Firmly shoving Rick out of the way, I position myself carefully under Mark’s head, stroking my fingers through his sweat-drenched hair.

His forehead was on fire! The fever was quickly taking its toll on his body.  
“Stay with me, sweetie. Stay with me,” I soothed, gently rubbing his temples, “if you die on me, I’ll kill you!!”

“Hey. What about the dog?” Rick asked, intentionally blocking Shadow’s entrance to the car, “do we really have to take the mutt?”

“Yes.” I said blankly giving him a cold stare, Rick looking rather discontent, rolled his eyes allowing the ‘mutt’ to enter the car.  
Shadow made himself comfortable, taking great care positioning himself between Mark’s knees.

***

Mark and I were placed in a small room, opposite the room to Terri and Rick - keeping their ‘guests’ close at hand it seemed.  
I hardly cared where we were roomed all I cared about was getting Mark back to good health. A clean bed was a thankful gift of grace, stripping most of Mark’s blood-soaked, dirty clothes off of him, I threw them across the room.  
His head wound was healing quite nicely, it looked ghastly but had scabbed over with no liquid seepage of any kind.  
His bicep wound, however, was showing signs of an oncoming bad infection, the edges of the wound looked red and liquid pus seeped slowly from its edges - It had to be cleaned and redressed quickly.  
The deep cut to his upper thigh was by far the worst of the three, unwrapping the crude bandage I had made from my own shirt, I at once noticed the recognizable smell of rotting flesh.  
Wincing, I pulled the bandage away, it had dried to the flesh, stripping away a small rotted chunk of the pus infected skin.

Mark stirred, shifting in his sleep, he gave out a soft moan but thankfully didn’t wake. Sweat still dripped from his forehead and temples, his body was still fighting and I had to make it fight ‘harder’. Sweat was a good sign though, the fever would hopefully help fight the infection along with the antibiotics.  
Grabbing a small pair of medical scissors I started to cut away the old stitching, the wound in dire need of recleaning.

Examining the wound closely, I doused it in alcohol - provided with great detest from Rick and went to work performing a crude style of debridement of any flesh too far gone with infection.  
With a shock, I at once noticed the causing culprit to Mark’s quickening fever.  
A small piece of glass glittered happily up at me, begging me to remove it from its fleshy housing.

“You little bastard.” Plucking the substantially large sized piece of glass out, “bigger than you look, huh?” I said having a closer look at it, the piece was at least the size of a quarter!

Taking the small medical kit from Mark’s backpack I at once disinfected the sewing needle and thread it, hoping Mark wouldn’t wake too soon. I would have to wake him soon though if I was going to administer any of the antibiotics.  
Huffing at the thought of having to wake him, the antibiotics I was fortunate enough to find were oral, intravenous would have been amazing but I had to make do with the little miracle I was allowed.

Wincing slightly, he shuffled again as I started to stitch the bicep wound, deciding against the more gentle approach, I thought it better to be fast and have it done with quickly.  
It only took the better part of 15 minutes, stitching both wounds, my shoulders slumped as I let out a large sigh of relief. I only had to dress the wounds and then would have to gradually wake him - I hoped greatly he’d be strong enough to at least eat a small amount.  
Grabbing one of the nappies I had found, I tore out the soft absorbent and softly applied it to both the wounds, then wrapped them both with gauze.

I slumped back beaming with self-satisfaction, I felt quite proud of myself.

_‘You’ve done well, Jane. You can relax now.’_

A jolting knock at the door almost burst my heart out through my mouth, grabbing my chest I swallowed angrily.

“Damn it! Come in!” I grunted as a young man opened the door briskly - even before being welcomed.

“Hey. Thought you two could do with some food.” Standing not much taller than myself, he looked to be no older than 18, “the names Ben. Terri told me everything.” Taking the two small bowls of soup I smiled thankfully up at him.

“Yes. I believe you were the man driving the car last night?” His eyes widened surprised, “You ‘did’ see someone.” I smiled sarcastically at his reddening face.

Looking a bit shocked, he nervously scratched at the back of his head, nodded subtly and then glinted the most gracious smile I had ever seen on a young man.

“Well yes. Terri, of course, knew you were there the whole time - did she tell you?” I nodded placing Mark’s bowl down on a side table.

“Yes. She even ‘followed’ me the whole way - bit of a stalker, that one.” I joked snidely.  
Glancing at my medical work, he tilted his head a little confused, as a puppy would while watching its owner.

“Are you a doctor?” I grinned softly, hiding my face down into the bowl of soup which I chose to sip straight from the bowl itself.

“Yes.” I clutched my hands softly together looking up at him.

“Is he going to be ok?”

“He needs sustenance and to take antibiotics. For now, I’d like us to be left alone for a little bit.” Nodding a little grimly, he silently turned to leave.  
“Then I need a word with Terri. I need to know what has been happening during the last three weeks or however long it’s been!”

_’How long ‘had’ it been?’_

The thought of having lost track of how long it had been since Mark had taken me from my home and up into the forest somehow unnerved me though I had no idea why.

After Ben had reluctantly left the room, it became obvious that Mark had been awake the entire time I had treated him, following Ben to the door I was taken slightly off guard as I turned around to find two steel-grey blue eyes staring mischievously back at me.

“I think he likes you.” He smiled jokingly back at me, giving him a stern smile I sat back down next to him.

“I’m sure,” I said sarcastically, “you need to eat something along with your antibiotics.” Raising the bowl closely to his mouth, I offered to hand feed him but pride overcame him, shakily grabbing the bowl.  
“I’m actually not sure what kind of ‘soup’ this is but it smells nice - tastes alright too.”

Sipping slowly, he managed to swallow the liquid easily enough, his eyes still gave off an unhealthy sheen and his complexion still looked ashen with illness but his spirits seemed high.  
Barely managing to finish a quarter of the bowl, he shook his head refusing any more.

“I feel so damn ill - I’m surprised I held _that_ down.” Slumping back into the pillows I had placed behind his back.

“I know - Oh!” Suddenly remembering the ‘culprit’ I had plucked from him earlier.  
Handing him a piece of glass, he looked at it puzzled.

“Found it deep in your thigh.” His hand slowly went to touch the cut, quickly grabbing his hand, I chucked it aside.

“Don’t touch!” Tempting my ‘mothering’ his hand hovered over the cut again, glinting a huge cat-like grin.

“Or what?” I snatched his hand, firmly plopping two large antibiotic tablets into it, “Medication time.” Quoting Nurse Ratchet from One Flew over the Cuckoo’s nest.

Chuckling softly, I handed him his water flask, “Here. Take small sips.” Smiling flirtatiously, he instead took the largest gulp he could, resulting in a large coughing fit accompanied by splattering water and spit all over my face.

“Sorry.” He coughed, voice squeezed by half drowning himself.

We both went silent, he looking at my water blasted surprised-looking face and me looking at his half-choked, beetroot coloured one.  
Both of us let out a small fit of laughter, when suddenly I could feel the soft sting of tears welling up in my eyes.

“Did you at least swallow the tablets?” Half hiccupping my tears back, “they weren’t exactly easy to get.” I smiled widely trying to disguise the obvious onslaught of more tears quickly on their way to streaming down my cheeks.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, gently wiping away a stray tear, “I’m sorry you had to do that for me.” Leaning into his hand, I badly wanted to hold it close to me forever to consume its warmth and strength back into myself.  
“I promise. I give you my ‘word’ you will never be alone again.” I gazed into his eyes, half-closed with exhaustion.

Leaning closer to him, I kneeled over and softly placed a kiss upon his forehead, “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” Finally swallowing back the ache in my throat.  
“Besides. It wasn’t up to you. I had to go or you were going to die - you’re still not in very good shape right now!” His eyes were closed now a soft smile still lingering on his drawn face.

“Thank-you.” I continued to watch him, his breathing steadily growing deeper and slower, the signs of gradually falling asleep.

Combing my fingers through his hair I decided to continue watching him for quite a while longer.

***

It was dark by the time I left Mark to his much-needed slumber, after checking and rechecking his vital signs the urgency to find a toilet of some kind became obviously apparent.  
Still not quite used to the lack of light and electricity the Motel’s small hallways felt treacherously dark, shadow men danced before my eyes, making me jump at the nothingness before me.

“Hello?” I called out, hoping someone in a nearby room would hear me.  
“Hello? I’m lost out here!” A door finally opened revealing a small amount of candlelight.

“What is it?” Ben, popping his head out, held a small handgun apparently thinking we were under attack.

I sighed from the slight startlement, “I need to use the bathroom.” I said plainly, Ben gave a small shrug.

“We’ve been using a bucket to each room. We empty it every morning. There’s no running water so--.” I gritted my teeth a little embarrassed.

“Do you have a spare one?” Gradually growing more moody.  
Staring at me blankly, he closed the door, leaving me swallowed by darkness once again.

‘Oh! He did not!’

Stomping over to the door, I was ready to knock the door in when it quickly snapped open again, revealing to my astonishment, a young boy.  
He stood innocently holding an empty ice cream container, too shy to look me in the eye, he timidly held it up for me to take.

“Thank-you.” Receiving the container, it suddenly struck me, leaving me short of breath, I let out a small high-pitched gasp.

“J-Joe--.” The boy’s eyes slowly raised up to meet mine, “Joseph? Is that you?” Flinching as though I had raised my hand to him, his eyes widened - wild with fear - before slamming the door firmly in my face.

It ‘was’ him. I knew it was him, the young boy I had first met the day Mark and I left home. Remembering his worried face as I had treated his father’s bullet wound. Where was his parents? What on earth was he doing here?  
After ‘tending’ to the delicate matter of ones ‘self urgent business’ of awkwardly squatting over a tiny container, I then needed to tend to another matter. I had hoped that Terri had some kind of information regarding the last three weeks. Was it really as bad as Mark planned for? Was it almost over? And more importantly - what had happened to the evacuated civilians? Especially the ones located in Illinois. Leaving my sister behind still held a painful knot of guilt, deep inside myself, buried in a place that only the knowledge of her healthy welfare would help ease it.

I hesitated for a moment, standing outside of Terri’s room I thought I had heard voices. Leaning closer to the door, I could hear the whispered voices of both Rick and Terri sounding like they were arguing.  
I was going to interrupt their conflicting conversation when I was sure I had heard my own name.

“She’s a doctor, Rick! We ‘aren’t’ kicking her out! If you’ve forgotten - you fat idiot! You are sick! You’re going to fucking ‘need’ her!” Her whispers gradually grew louder, almost becoming audible enough to be overheard throughout the Motel.

“Shh! Calm down, woman!” Rick angrily hushed, making a loud ‘shhh’ noise, sounding like it had enough force behind it to blow out a small fire - hopefully Terri’s fire.  
“You want them to hear you?” Worry started to seed itself deep into the pit of my stomach, inducing an uncomfortable bubbling sound. I grabbed my stomach, feeling as though they could actually ‘hear’ my innards start to twirl with anxiety.

“How do we know we can trust them? You said that Mark guy had a friend, yeah?” I could hear Rick’s heavy footsteps pace about the room, stopping intermittently while he spoke. “and where is the guy? We have no idea where they came from! And this Mark fellow is sick! What if he’s actually ‘infected’?”

“They’ve been here less than four fucking hours - of course we don’t know! We haven’t asked them! You fucking fat--.” I jerked back as the door flung open, making me clasp my hands to my mouth in an attempt to muffle my own screams.  
“Fuck,” Terri said, blankly staring at me.

“Um. I need to speak to you. I-I…” I exhaled deeply through my nose, knowing the jig was up and any excuse to my ‘lingering’ was exempt.

“Come in - Rick.” She turned to the man, still standing wide-eyed with astonishment, “get out.” His eyes widened further, resulting in a rather ‘owlish’ look of surprise.

“I will not! Anything she has to say, I deserve to--.” Terri didn’t have to utter a single word, I couldn’t see the look she gave him but whatever it was worked quite effectively. Rick, throwing his hands up as though surrendering at gunpoint.  
“Fine.” Quickly sidestepping past us both while giving me a lingering look of disdain before stomping off down the hallway.

Pretending not to see the chilling look on Terri’s face, I boldly held my chin high and entered the room, notably placing myself at the foot of a nearby bed. I held my hands clenched tightly together, feeling extremely stupid having been caught childishly eavesdropping.  
My gaze locked shamefully on Terri’s feet, unable to look her in the eye, I took a long steadying breath and finally gathering up my lost confidence, sought to say the first word.

“I’m sorry--.” Terri slumped down next to me, abruptly halting my words in my throat, almost making me forget exactly why I came to speak to her in the first place.

“No. I’m sorry.” She whispered, I looked at her, not exactly sure at what I was supposed to say. “I know you heard us, Jane. Quit looking so innocent.” She said with a resigned look on her face.  
“Both you and Mark will be safe here and if Rick doesn’t like it, then stiff shit!” I coughed a small laugh, grinning through my teeth.  
“I trust both of you but I have to warn you both - you try anything and that’s ‘it’.” Snapping her gaze away I simultaneously felt myself choke.  
“There’s enough problems going on with the military and slowly forming gangs than to worry about you two.”

“What?” I blurted out stunned, “what do you mean, what’s wrong with the military?” I didn’t know why but I suddenly started to feel like I was going to have an anxiety attack.  
Terri, kept her expression hidden, suddenly bouncing off the bed, she gazed towards the room’s window, now resembling a blackboard.  
My eyes darted around the room as I tried rapidly to collect myself for a decent amount of clear thought, at least enough to produce words coherently.  
“Terri.” I said weakly, trying to grab her attention back to me, “I needed to speak to you. I need to know what has happened over the last three weeks.”

I saw the back of her head bob with acknowledgment, “You need to know huh?” Slowly turning to face me again, she nodded a second time.  
“Well first, of course, everything was going smoothly, the CDC seemed to have had most things under control along with the military which was needed pretty damn quickly. But really it was just a front, they both had long since shit their pants, leaving the rest of us to fend for ourselves. It’s all gone to hell in a handbasket I’m afraid.” I started to feel frustrated, none of this made sense!

“The CDC? Terri--.”

“And then shit got real!” Her eyes started to look ‘far-off’ as she ignored me completely. “I’d guess you know what the Infected look like, how they act?” She paused, her eyes darkening with whatever awful images haunted her.  
“Imagine. A whole sports stadium ‘full’ of them. The ‘noise’ of such an enraged mass of people - we tried to contain them.” Softly placing herself beside me again, keeping her gaze ahead of her.  
“We failed. Completely. Failed.” Her hands slowly curled into tight fists. “The first week everything failed. By the second, our cities became overrun.” She slowly turned to me, eyes filled with tears.  
“Our country is burning, Jane - New York - Is gone. It’s just gone. My home - Incinerated.” I placed my hand on her shoulder, trying my best to comfort her.

“What do you mean? Gone?” She remained silent, mumbling under her breath.

“I-I guess I’ll talk to you tomorrow?” I decided it was best to not push her any further, leaving the room I glanced back at her.

‘Gone? How can a city like New York just be gone?’

I didn’t understand but something in the way she said it made me feel a great sense of ‘doom’.

Returning to my room, I went to open my bedroom door when a large explosion hit closeby, almost rattling me off my feet. Standing stock-still I braced myself on the door frame, terrified the ceiling might collapse.  
Terri’s door flew open as she bursts through and shoves a handgun into my hands.

“Our neighbours. Welcome to the fucking family.” I blink blankly at her as she bolts down the hallway, knocking on doors as she disappears into the darkness.


	7. Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippet:
> 
> Cautiously stepping around Shadow, Rick made his way over to us, kneeling face to face with Mark. His fingers drummed intermittently on his knee, staring unblinking into Mark’s eyes.
> 
> Leaning closer to Marks face, “What they will do now…,” Whispering disconcertingly, “they will return to take everything we have - they will also not only ‘rape’ Terri and your beautiful woman here until there is nothing left of either of them to ‘fuck’… But they will make the rest of us ‘watch’ and then after they are done doing that--,” He paused nodding plainly before his eyes snapped back.  
> “By the end, boy! You’ll beg for death before it comes.” Before standing up, Mark suddenly snatched at Rick’s shirt front, firmly stopping him in place.
> 
> “They can fucking ‘try’,” Mark growled, glaring wildly back at him. This statement didn’t so much sound like an invitation but rather a dangerous ‘dare’....

**Chapter 7  
** _Burn_

“Where are my clothes?” Mark, staggering out of bed, weakly falls back down, “what’s going on out there?”

Ignoring him I sprint past to the window, it’s too dark to see, catching small glimpses of what I thought were hand-held flame torches, disappearing and reappearing between building and car.

“I don’t know. There are people outside.” My hands begin to shake, again with a gun in my hands and again fearful I may have to actually use it this time.

“Give me the gun..” I glimpse a look in his direction.

“No. You’ll fall over the moment you take a single step.” Looking back towards the window, I quickly slam down onto my stomach.

The people outside had formed a small group, all standing side by side, the flames they held produced enough light to tell me that they weren’t carrying ‘torches’ but Molotov cocktails. A loud smash of glass is heard, followed by a burst of light as one hits the side of the building - just missing our window.

“Come out! And we’ll make it quick!” A man’s voice roars, deep and threatening from the darkness, muffled laughter following from the rest of the gang.

I can hear Mark move swiftly pass me, his feet firmly prodding the floor as he danced around in the dark trying to find his rifle.

Finding it, I can then hear the familiar ‘clicking’ of a bullet being loaded followed by the satisfying metallic shafting sound of the bullet being slid down its chamber.

His weapon at the ready, held firm in his grasp, he stood motionless with his back pressed hard up against the wall.

He breathed deeply and slowly, in through his nose and out through his mouth, letting the air around him fill his lungs to maximum capacity. Slowly exhaling as he veered around me and fired one single shot, shattering the window in its wake as glass explodes everywhere in a marvellous shower of glittering shards that twinkled like a million tiny stars.

I couldn’t see if he hit anyone but I could hear the panic befall outside, the group separated quickly, stampeding frantically down the street.

“Did you hit anyone?” My voice sounded muffled as I spoke, still curled up in a ball on the floor.

“Of course.” He placed his rifle down, collapsing in a heap next to me. “they won’t be back for a while. Their leader - well I think it was their leader. He doesn’t have a face anymore.” His voice was rife with a sort of pride filled smugness.

Shadow - having retreated under the bed - quickly poked his head out, letting out a prolonged growl at the loud thumping coming our way.

The door burst open making Shadow leap out, growling at the sudden intruder, fur fluffed up like a wild cat. Noticing however that it was just Terri, he stopped as quickly as he started, tail wagging slowly with recognition.

“What. Have - you done?” Breathing heavily between each word, her face flushed with fury, she stepped closer but quickly spun around having noticed Mark’s ‘attire’.

“Who shot him?” Terri grunted angrily, clenching her fists. Shadow, sensing her anger started to sniff at her hands, licking them softly until they opened, succumbing to Shadow’s soothing licks that seemed to be able to calm even the most uptight of beings.

Finally feeling safe enough to ‘peel’ myself off of the floor I quickly snatched the blanket from the bed, now half-dragged off its surface and promptly wrapped it around Mark.

“I shot him.” Bracing himself up against the wall he suddenly winced gasping as he did.

“Shit. I think I cut myself.” I quickly kneeled beside him, glass had been sprayed all around the window.

“Could you have at least opened the window ‘before’ shooting him?” He let out an amused breath of air before quickly sucking it back in as I gingerly pressed a sore spot on his palm.

“Terri, would you be so kind as to hand me my medical kit? It’s a small container. Bedside table” Nodding in the general direction, even in the shadow of her torchlight, I could see her jaw hinge muscles tense as she gritted her teeth.

Snatching my medical container off of the table, she hesitated slightly, looking as though she then wanted to throw it at Mark, namely, at his head.

“Why?” Having fought off the irrational urge to throw the container, she instead gently handed it over.

“They had no guns - why just shoot?”

“Can you shine the torch over here?” I asked, subtly interrupting the conversation. She obliged but continued to stare Mark down, waiting for an explanation.

What sounded like a loud rhino, could be heard stomping it’s way up the hallway and barging its large self through our bedroom doorway. Halting before us all, huffing indeed like a rhino, Rick stood fuming with anger, the reek of alcohol rife between each angry puff of breath.

“Who did it? Do you know what you’ve done! You’ve killed us! Killed us all!” I could feel the muscles in Mark’s arm tense up but saw he kept a calm demeanour, not meaning to give away any inward thoughts.

Shadow, however, meant to show ‘exactly’ how he felt about Rick’s sudden outburst, almost teleporting betwixt he and Mark, snarling viciously he bared his teeth, looking as wolf-like as he could.

Rick, thinking better than to further threaten Shadow’s master, wisely took a large distancing step backwards.

“I shot the bastard - Why? Because he was a ‘threat’ - that’s why.” Paying close attention to his hand, I could feel his eyes upon me as he spoke.

“He was a threat to those I… Care about and that--,” His gaze suddenly left me, changing in emotion as it shot back towards Rick, “that is reason enough to have shot him.” I felt slightly taken aback at his tone of voice. Was he always capable of sounding so ‘cold’? Or did I only notice it just now?

“I had it under control! We usually just give them some food and they leave!” Mark crossed his arms, ignoring my feeble attempts at trying to somewhat tend to his small wound.

Cautiously stepping around Shadow, Rick made his way over to us, kneeling face to face with Mark. His fingers drummed intermittently on his knee, staring unblinking into Mark’s eyes.

Leaning closer to Marks face, “What they will do now…,” Whispering disconcertingly, “they will return to take everything we have - they will also not only ‘rape’ Terri and your beautiful woman here until there is nothing left of either of them to ‘fuck’… But they will make the rest of us ‘watch’ and then after they are done doing that--,” He paused nodding plainly before his eyes snapped back.

“By the end, boy! You’ll beg for death before it comes.” Before standing up, Mark suddenly snatched at Rick’s shirt front, firmly stopping him in place.

“They can fucking ‘try’,” Mark growled, glaring wildly back at him. This statement didn’t so much sound like an invitation but rather a dangerous ‘dare’.

“They were a Motorbike Gang. You know, before all this.” Everyone in the room simultaneously turned. Ben, standing casually with his hands deep in his pockets, Joseph peeking out from behind him.

“I was a member for a while and Rick is right, they’ll come back now - not only for revenge - that’s a given. But they now know at least one of us has a gun.” The room remained silent, the air turning suddenly thick to the point of being unbreathable.

“They’ll return with ‘everyone’ too. I’m pretty sure they just blew up our car too and they all have motorbikes, they’ll be here by tomorrow sundown - maybe sooner... We are - to put it blankly - fucked.”

With a slightly painful groan, Mark pulled himself up clutching to my shoulder for support. He swayed weakly, took a large settling breath and spoke, clearly and confidently.

“I’m going out.” Struggling to hold the large quilt, he decided to instead drop it, letting it land bunched up around his feet. Letting out a sarcastic sigh, Terri swooshed around and quickly left the room, Rick followed, giving both Mark and I a cold look of disapproval.

Ignoring both of them, Mark stumbled across the room, searching blindly for his backpack.

“You can’t go out now, not at night.” Clutching terrified to his leg, Joseph let out a high pitched quivering ‘N-noo!’

“Don’t leave me, uncle Ben!” He looked so helpless without either of his parents, seemingly now solely dependent on a complete stranger. My heart ached painfully for him.

Joseph started to cry softly, hiding his face into the side of Ben’s hip, clutching like he’d never let go.

Placing his hand on the boy’s head, he crouched down to his level, hugging him in hopes to settle his crying.

“I’m not going anywhere buddy, not tonight. Go get tucked in, I’ll be with you shortly. Ok?” Joseph nodded, rubbing his tear-filled eyes.

Ben watched him slowly leave his side and waited until he heard the door to his room open and then close before speaking again.

“I’ll go with you but you can’t go out at night. ‘They’ are more - I don’t know, ‘alert’? At night.” Finally finding his last spare shirt and jeans, he chucked his shirt onto a nearby chair, holding the jeans as a rough attempt at male modesty.

“Alert? I walked out there just last night and saw no one, Infected or otherwise.” I pointed out, feeling confused and a little light-headed at the thought.

“I’m pretty sure this whole town is abandoned - besides us.” Ben coughed out a small sinister laugh.

“You. Are ‘very’ lucky. I’ve found that during the day they kind of go dormant and linger about but ‘any’ tiny sound will make them... Snap!” He snapped his fingers in my face, making my shoulders twitch.

“But during the night, well that’s different. They become rabid and acutely aware of any noise or movement - It’s a good thing Terri brought you here when she did. I doubt you would’ve made it back to your--.”

“Daybreak. Be ready.” And with that, Mark slammed the door on Ben’s face, twirled around suddenly pausing in my direction.

“You’ll be ok. We’ll be ok. I promise.” His legs began to wobble, just making it back in bed he slumped onto his back with an explosive exhale of air.

Pulling the blankets back into place, he then rolled his head, closing his eyes tightly as I got undressed.

I grabbed Mark’s sleeping bag and laid it out on the floor next to him, curling myself up inside the soft cocoon.

I blew out the candle, softly whispering within the darkness, “I know you’ll do what you must.” I paused, my lips going stiff, “Just don’t do anything stupid.” I could hear soft bouts of laughter.

“I’ll be quick. I’ll be back before you wake.” I felt his hand softly fall down upon my hip, softly patting with reassurance.

“I’m coming with you.” His hand went stiff suddenly pausing.

“You can’t stop me, ok? I’m coming with you.” Exhaling he retrieved his hand.

“I’ll keep you safe.” Breathing deeply, sleep quickly taking his still weak body.

“I keep you safe, Jane.”

“I know.” The sounds of sleep clung to the air, he was asleep before the words could escape my mouth.

***

Having woken up well before dawn, I had just enough time to force-feed Mark’s antibiotics and again checking his wounds, which had finally started to heal properly. Thankfully having access to a small amount of painkillers, he was able to at least move without breaking out into a pain riddled sweat.

“They are currently hauled up in Teton, that gives us roughly until tonight to get out and they ‘will’ strike at night - they always do.” Ben had drawn a crude map detailing the surrounding towns.

“Why night? I thought it was more dangerous at night.” Mark asked leering closely at the map.

“They always come at night. For the last two weeks, they’ve been showing up - first they blow something up - probably trying to alert surrounding ‘screechers’ and then they wait.” Rick grumbled, lighting a cigarette followed by bouts of oxygen-starved coughs.

“Lungs aren’t what they used to be,” Clearing his throat, he continued. “they wait until the - the fucking sick freaks, whatever they are! The important thing is - they use ‘them’ to wear ‘us’ down.” Suddenly losing his breath, Terri stepped in for him.

“However, last night was different. You heard the explosion right? They blew up our fucking car just outside but no infected people showed up! It’s a first, I’m curious to know why. But right now we have to do something otherwise we’re all fucking dead.”

Everyone sat awkwardly silent expecting the person next to them to suddenly have an epiphany that might save our lives.

I noticed Rick, smirking oddly, staring at the map he suddenly grabbed a nearby pencil and started scratching down more of the map.

“Here!” He pointed eagerly to a small circled area on the map. “Jackson. We’ve been in contact with them for the last three days.”

“Rick! That’s 70 miles away! What makes you think your fat ass will--.”

“He’s right. We have to try.” Ben nodded in approval. “But Terri is right. It’ll take us at least 3 days to ‘walk’ and they have motorbikes - we’ll be run down like dogs.”

Mark at once stood up, gathered his rifle and began heading for the exit. “Come on! Least we can try to find a car before attempting such a long hike.” He grinned back at me, eyes twinkling. “Coming?”

Poking his head through the side of a car window, yet another ignition had been popped and rendered useless.

“Seems they’ve tried really hard to keep you guys here.” After checking the engine, he’d found it also had been tempered with.

With an infuriated click of his tongue, he slammed the hood of the car.

“Hey! Calm.” Ben softly tapped Mark on the shoulder, nodding up the road towards what looked like a small group of people.

Shadow’s ears suddenly spike up while actively sniffing the air, tail wagging nervously he begins to softly whine, pacing ahead and back to Mark.

“Let’s have a look then.” Scratching Shadow’s head, Mark peers down the scope on his rifle.

My stomach begins to knot up as his expression quickly goes from relaxed to restive.

Trying his best to hide his reaction, quickly glancing at me though, he knew I that I knew… That the situation up street was ‘not good’ to say the least.

Glancing quickly between both Mark and I, Ben chuckled slightly to himself, “That bad huh.”

Mark nodded smirking slightly. “Well! We better be careful then. What were they doing?” Mark pressed his eyebrows together not sure exactly what he meant.

“What were they doing? Nothing. They’re just standing still.” He looked at me puzzled then back at Ben, interested in his question.

“Good. They are sleeping. All we have to do is remain quiet.” Mark stared at him with a look of disbelief, the exact same expression I was also expressing.

_‘Sleep? What on earth is he on about?’_

Glancing between both of us it looked obvious an explanation was needed.

“Well, I’m not sure how these ‘things’ act from where you guys have crawled out from but these ‘things’ sleep during the day. Like I said - they are extremely hostile during the night. During the day, all you have to do is remain--,” His eyes slowly dropped to Shadow, happily panting by his side. “Silent.” His voice hinting a tone of discontent.

“You have to leave the dog here or take him back. I’m not going up ‘there’ with ‘that’! Ready to bark every damn screaming sicko down on us.” Ben said, pointing angrily at Shadow.

Ignoring Ben, Mark briskly marched by and continued up the road, decidedly with or without him. Shrugging simply at him I passed, content to keep up, Shadow following close behind. Letting out a defeated huff of air, Ben also decided it was best to keep up, or go back to the Motel as a ‘coward’.

Nearing the group of Infected, all Mark had to do to make sure of the groups continuing ‘stealth’ was a quick, “Shadow, Quiet.” And the obedient canine automatically went into ‘doggie stealth mode.’ His head bent low, tail frozen low between his hind legs and a stride so quiet a prowling tiger would be proud of.

Noticing Shadow’s quite impressive ‘ninja’ abilities, he rolled his eyes and smiled at me, nodding apologetically.

I nodded back lowering my lashes in a light mocking gest.

Mark halted holding a clenched fist high to his side, not exactly sure what the hand signal meant, I stopped in my tracks, awkwardly causing Ben to bump into me, headbutting his chin into the back of my head!

Turning around, I angrily glared at him but had to slap my hands tightly over my mouth to stop myself from bursting into a fit of laughter. The poor man looked utterly horrified, not even realising he had hit me.

Feeling a small pang of guilt, I gently grabbed his hand, squeezing it. Blinking down at me, I saw his Adam’s apple bob like swallowing a large lump. I squeezed again, reassuring him that all will be well. Closing his eyes tightly, he took a large, slow breath of air then nodded, _‘I’m ok’_. I nodded back _‘Ok’_. He did not let go of my hand.

Springing his rifle up, now just 50 meters away from the group, we all stood just outside of a small Church.

My heart leapt as I saw an almost untouched car just sitting happily within the Church’s carpark, ‘screaming’ to be taken.

Trying to remain as quiet as humanly possible, I softly tapped his shoulder and nodded towards the car.

He nodded back in reply, pointing at Ben and I then quickly towards the car, pretty straight forward, assuming of course he meant. _‘Go, I’ll catch up’_.

I timidly scampered across the road, keeping my unblinking eyes glued on the group of Infected, eerily just standing frozen in place, swaying to and fro like a bunch of seaweed swaying beneath the waves of the sea.

However, while being utterly terrified to take my eyes off the group, I instead, not seeing the oncoming curb on the other side of the road, kicked it and went flying, wildly flailing my hands in the air.

Gifted with quick reflexes, Ben quickly stepped in grabbing me from behind, though awkwardly grabbing hold of both my breasts.

His face flushed an exotic shade of purple and red, quickly snatching his hands back while giving me the most humorous look of apology. I had to fight with all my will from laughing out loud and alerting every Infected within a ten-mile radius.

Firmly grabbing his hand I yanked him towards the Church, saving him from freezing to the spot ‘petrified’ with embarrassment.

Reaching the car, sitting solo in the car park, Mark also quickly caught up, running backwards then sideways always keeping his rifle trained on the group which thankfully wasn’t made aware even from the ‘awkward moment’ Ben and I just exchanged.

Now being safe to do so, I started to quietly giggle at Ben whose face still held a light shade of crimson while also making it hilariously obvious that he was ‘not’ going to look in my general direction until absolutely necessary.

Almost choking on my silent laughter, I had not noticed that Mark was now heading up the small ramp towards the Church entrance.

“Hey,” Mark whispered, catching my attention. “Come.”

Inside was surprisingly untouched by the disaster outside, the world feeling like it had magically or maybe even ‘spiritually’ fell away, giving way to a feeling of peace and serenity.

A beautiful stained glass window overlooked the Pulpit, sunlight fell over it producing a rather ‘religious’ scene, like an Angel stood invisible amongst the light.

Walking slowly up to the altar, for some reason I felt as though I should fall to my knees and pray to the cross fixed high above the window, pray that we all make it to Jackson.

The last time I stood in a church I was attending my own father’s funeral, the memory still held vividly in the back of my mind but I didn’t feel sad by the memory, rather I felt strongly at peace or at least thankful he was not alive to see how the world was now tearing itself apart.

“Strange. The place hasn’t been looted at all.” I inhaled deeply, signing that at least somethings were still sacred. Both Mark and Ben had ignored me and were rummaging around for any items worth salvaging.“Guys!” They both paused looking at me confused, “let’s just get out of here. We need to get a move on.” I didn’t really want to leave but time was growing desperately short. Taking one last look at the crucifix, Mark nodded towards the door, it was time to leave.

Shadow sat whining by the door, anxious by the smell of the group outside. “Remember! Quiet and we’ll get out of here.” Right before Mark touched the door to the Church’s exit, Ben grabbed Mark’s hand, stopping him.

“Wait. What do we do once the car starts?” A very good point made by Ben, Mark paused for a moment looking at the hand placed around his wrist.

Peeling the hand away like a dirty band-aid, Mark sarcastically added, “Well, we better be quick then, huh?” Giving Ben a cynical smile before opening the door.

And suddenly again, we were back into the real world, I felt somehow different. Like I had left something of myself behind? Or maybe I had found something ‘more’? I felt uplifted and fortified, like my body was suddenly made with iron. I did not feel afraid anymore.

Mark leisurely strolled over to the car, at the same time, keeping a wary eye on the still motionless group of Infected 50 or so feet across the road.

Ben was right, we would have to be ‘fast’ once the car started, that thought alone had my stomach doing all kinds of weird movement.

“Should be fine, looks like it hasn’t been touched-.” Mark opened the driver’s side door and instantly the loudest car alarm started to scream bloody murder while a small note fell out of the car.

_Haha. FUCKED._

“Fucked.” We all simultaneously said, suddenly my fortitude had slipped away as quickly as it had arrived. The nearby group screeched almost as loudly as the car alarm.

“Run!” Mark grabbed my hand, yanking me off my feet as we all ran for our lives.

“There! The garage!” Mark pointed towards a house with an adjoining garage that had the roller door left up.

I looked back, instantly regretting it, we had to run from the Church car park, across a field, jump a wired fence, cross a narrow road, through a large front lawn and hopefully make it into the garage with enough time to then slide the door down. The Infected though were ‘fast’, running on pure adrenaline-filled violence, screaming like a mass group being burnt alive.

I swear I could hear random words being yelled from within the group; “Get you!”, “Die!”, “Rip apart!”

Shadow was clearly ahead of everyone and had stopped by the wire fence, barking loudly and pacing from side to side. My legs started to feel like jelly, fear making me want to drop down into a ball and would have if it wasn’t for Mark running me off my feet.

“Come on! Fucking Run!” Mark desperately screamed at Ben which had started to slow down.

“You want to die?” Suddenly I tripped twisting my ankle, I had stepped and tripped in a small pothole. Mark didn’t even stop, hurling me over one shoulder, he continued to sprint nearly just as fast, almost throwing me I landed hard on my ass as he stopped and chucked me over the fence. Shadow quickly leapt the fence, gracefully clearing it by at least 3 feet.

“Almost there, Ben! Ben?”

“Help! I’m fucking stuck! Mark! Don’t leave me, man!” Ben had caught himself on the wired fence and was flailing helplessly like a panicked animal, Infected screaming towards him.

For a moment, I really thought he meant to leave him behind, taking a few steps away he suddenly gritted his jaw and growled angrily.

“Jane! Go! Take Shadow and wait in the garage - start closing it the moment you arrive! GO!” Crying hysterically, I started to hop painfully towards the garage, only 20 feet away but it felt like it was 20 miles away!

Mark slid next to Ben, unsheathed his hunting knife and madly sliced at his jeans were he had got caught.

Not waiting for Ben any longer, he jumped up and ran, Infected rapidly closing in.

Reaching the garage I quickly grabbed the shutter, feet dangling, I used my whole body weight to slide it down.

Ben and Mark both slide in, seconds before the door slammed closed, jamming down on an Infected’s arm leaving it madly scratching at Ben’s leg.

“Fuck! Get it off! Get it off!” Shadow leapt at the arm, viciously tearing at the flesh from the forearm. Surprisingly the Infected let go as it screamed in agony.

The shutter now securely shut, we were now left locked behind a door with at least 20 very pissed-off Infected slamming themselves against it. The noise itself was almost overwhelming, Ben crawled into a corner, cupping his hands over his ears.

“We’re trapped! They are going to get in and we’re trapped!” Tears started to fill his eyes, terror quickly consuming him.

“Mark! What do we do!” He looked at me, a small nervous smile spread across his face.

Looking about the room I could see his mind race, groping for any solution that might get us out of this room alive.

Letting out a small laugh, barely audible over the loud screams of the Infected, “Got it! Go through there!” He pointed to a small side door that entered the house.

“Take Ben - wait for me.” I nodded, not completely sure what he had planned but I trusted him.

“Come on!” Pulling Ben up to his feet, he latched onto me making it even harder to walk on my injured ankle. Opening the side door I shoved Ben through as Shadow slid through between my legs.

Turning around I saw Mark pouring canisters of petrol everywhere, dousing the walls and shutter.

“Mark! What are you doing?” Ignoring me, he started to pour a wet trail towards the side door.

Dozens of worming fingers were now squeezing their way underneath the shutter - not long now - any moment the Infected would be pouring in.

“Give me your lighter.” Mark said, holding his hand out to Ben. He blankly stared at Mark’s hand like he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do.

“Lighter!” Mark urged, shoving his open hand into his chest. Snapping out of it, he finally fumbled for his lighter accidentally dropping it as he went to place it into Marks hand.

Mark groaned angrily at him, quickly picked it up and faced the door.

“Mark?” I asked again, grabbing his shoulder. “Mark!” The Infected were almost in, their maddening screams becoming louder, like animals excited to get to their prey.

“Wait.” Pulling out a small rag, he lit it, letting the flames slowly lick over the fabric. “Wait!” The shutters screeched open, Infected pouring in as Mark threw the fabric and quickly slammed the side door closed.

A heated _’woosh_ ′ blanketed over the screaming group that had piled themselves into the garage, Infected screaming as the flames engulfed their bodies.

“Burn you fuckers.” Looking through a small rectangular window, one Infected had pressed itself close up to the door, almost oblivious that it was burning alive. It pressed its face close to the window and grinned, eyes wide as the skin on its face began to melt, sticking to the glass.

“Mark. I want to leave.” The Infected’s eyes now hollow burnt holes, felt as though they lingered on my face, still giving an unnerving smile.

Finally, it fell, its face slowly sliding down the window - still smiling.

“Lets go.” Grabbing my hand, he led me through the house, Ben still latched onto my shoulder.

“I have an idea--.” He said then suddenly noticing Ben he quickly stopped, grabbing his shirt and firmly shoving him off my shoulder.

“Shes not your fucking anchor.” Ben stared at him wide eyed like a frightened child.

“I know you’re scared. It’s ok - It’s alright.” He nodded, shaking as tears welled in his eyes, “but you remember - she’s not your anchor.”

“Lets go.” I whispered softly, “we better let the others know were in for a long walk.”

***

“There’s not one drivable car? Not one?” Terri slammed her fist down on the table making Shadow pounce up from a corner he was sleeping in.

“Walk? Fuck.” Rick started to laugh causing him to break out into another coughing fit.

Hearing the strain in each cough I had grown more worried for Rick’s health, “Can I listen to your chest?” I had been watching Rick for a while and something about his cough made me feel uneasy.

“No.” He said bluntly turning his face away.

“He’s got lung cancer.” Terri crossed her arms as she sat firmly back into her chair. Rick formed a tight lipped look of spite, his eyes suddenly darting from face to face.

“He had it before ‘all this’. Was getting treated too but obviously had to stop the treatment in order to flee.” I stared down at my feet not wanting to show the look of pity I had plastered on my face.

“Yeah. That’s right! I’m dying!” Rick blurted out suddenly turning his head to look out a window, “not a whole lot I can do about it so just drop it, ok?”

“We don’t have time to sit around. We have to move. I think we should burn down this whole motel and leg it. The gang will think we’re dead.” Terri glanced at Mark and smiled widely.

“That might just about work! There’s even a few gas canisters here. Let’s do it! Finally! A good fucking idea!”

***

It only took roughly half an hour before the motel was doused and everyone stood outside, ready to witness the burning destruction to the home they had sought refuge in for the past two weeks. All ready for new beginnings. All petrified for the long road ahead.

W all stood side by side, Rick puffing down another cigarette, I started to wonder how he had so many. And with one last puff, he flicked the butt onto the ground, lighting the gas trail that led into the main entrance, instantly igniting the walls inside.

Windows could be hurt smashing all around the building as the heat inside continued to climb, smoke billowed out from the roof, it’s ceiling slowly collapsing in.

Terri glanced high up at the sky, took one last look at her formal home and turned away, “Come on. It’s going roughly past midday, got a couple of hours until we have to find a safe place to camp for the night. Hopefully we can put at least a day’s walk between us and here.” Mark nodded in agreement, happy he was for once not the leader.

“Will the bad men know which way we’ve gone?” I had almost forgotten the sound of Joseph’s voice, I turned towards the small boy, he stood close to Ben holding tight to his hand.

“No. Don’t worry little man, they won’t know.” He smiled down at him, glancing back up at me, he quickly looked away.

Both Mark and Terri stood at the front of the group, each equipped with a rifle that protected each side of use. Rick hobbled slowly in the middle, intentionally placed there in order to not fall behind, quoting Terri, “You’re only as fast as your slowest man.” I didn’t disagree but at this pace it was going to take us a lot longer than four days to reach Ashton.

_‘God, I hope we find a car along the way.’_

Did we even have enough food? Or water? While packing I had noticed no one packing any kind of food but didn’t want to mention it. I knew at least that ‘I’ had medical supplies, which I had sewn the most valuable into the hem of my clothes, just in case anyone in the group thought to rob me of them during the night.

“My ankle still hurts.” I whispered to myself as I tried to walk confidently, not wanting to show I was a liability to the group. I had taken some of the painkillers in secret but only half a tablet as I wanted to save as much as I could for Mark, which still was not fully healed.

Looking ahead I could see a small circle of sweat forming in the middle of his back, he was still in a great deal of pain but was extremely good at hiding it.

I looked at my hand, it was healing well since the night I slipped on a knife while trying to fight off Maggie.

The memory suddenly jarring me I dug my nails deep into the cut, poor girl, she was my bestfriend and only now did her loss start to weigh on me. Pushing the pain aside I desperately tried to shake the oncoming tears away. No time for tears.

Please. Please let us make it to Jackson.


	8. Dissolving Kindness

**Chapter 8  
** _Dissolving Kindness_

The sun was just starting to set by the time we found a safe place to camp, finding a small dried-up man-made pond far off the road located on someone’s farm. It fell into the earth just enough that our campfire wouldn’t be seen by anyone travelling along the road or hopefully by any Infected.  
Mark had made it a point to show me how to make up and light the campfire before disappearing with Ben in order to find dinner which made me feel more and more anxious as the sun lowered deeper and deeper below the horizon. It would be pitch black soon.

“Where are they? Do you think they might be lost?” I nervously bit my lower lip as I sat up high trying to peer over the lip of the pond.  
Terri firmly grabbed the back of my shirt, pulling me back to sit down.

“Stop doing that, someone might see you.” I kept my mouth closed, tight-lipped I sat rigid with anxiety.  
“They’ll be back soon.” She placed a hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me in her small way.

Joseph sat clinging tightly to the side of Terri’s hip, sucking his thumb in an attempt to self soothe himself.   
I started to wonder if he had always sucked his thumb before all this or sadly had regressed to thumb-sucking due to the trauma of losing his parents, what had happened after we left them at Mike’s Diner? How was he separated from them? Could I have done more?

“Joseph?” I kneeled down beside him, keeping my voice low, “everything is going to be ok--.” I reached out to place a comforting hand upon his shoulder, he seemed startled, shrinking away from my touch.  
Terri glanced at me, exhaling slowly she wrapped an arm around the boy pulling him closer into her.

“He gets this way when Ben isn’t around - he’s been through a lot.” I bit the inside of my lip fighting the urge to pry further.

“I think they’ve finally come back,” Rick whispered trying his best not to cough.  
Shadow suddenly sat up straight, excitedly wagging his tail.

“Is it him, boy?” If I had a tail it would also be wagging, the nervous excitement feeling palpable.

“Did you miss me?” I almost squealed as Mark rolled into the pond and grabbed me from behind.

“You took your damn time!” He laughed, protecting himself as I playfully slapped at his hands.

“Caught a few rabbits, little buggers were hard to snatch in the small time we had.” Ben plopped the three small rabbits next to the campfire. Shadow immediately rushing over to investigate them, he sat looking at Mark then back at the rabbits whining.

“There for all of us, buddy. You have to wait.” He grabbed one and plopped it into my lap while grabbing another.  
I glared at the tiny dead animal shocked, picking it up by one of its ears, I looked at Mark confused.  
“Here. Slice the skin around the neck.” He said as he passed me his hunting knife.

“What?” I looked at the knife feeling a little disgusted. “Mark I don-.”

“You need to know this.” His face went blank as he swiftly took hold of Rick’s knife.  
“The skin is pretty thin, you start by cutting around the neck like so.” The flesh made an awful ‘wet’ noise as the skin was slowly cut from its membrane.

Gritting my teeth I began to cut slowly, utterly disgusted at first but slowly started to feel quite comfortable. It wasn’t much different to watching a doctor cut into a patient. Suddenly I started to feel much more interested in its internal organs then actually skinning it.

“Ok. Now with your left hand, hold the top of the skin, just above the neck, with your right, strip it.” And with one simple pull, he slipped the skin off, tail and all, like a large furry sock, “Do that and I’ll show you how to gut it without spilling the contents everywhere.”

The smell of cooking meat was almost maddening, the only worry I had was how little there was. I was starving and yet there were only three fairly ‘small’ rabbits to feed 5 adults and 1 child. Shadow had disappeared into the night, presumingly to catch his own dinner as having to ‘wait’ for a cooked meal took too long!  
We would all likely go to bed only slightly fed but at least not completely starved.  
As for sleep, we all slept with one person on guard, I could hear the ‘far-off’ screams of Infected, the sound chilled me to the bone.   
Zipping my sleeping bag all the way up over my head, made me feel like a scared child, covering their face with a blanket in hopes the ‘darkness monsters’ don’t get them.

Mark sat close enough I could feel his thigh, close to my body, trying to comfort me into sleep he’d occasionally rest a hand lightly on my hip, letting me know he was still there and that he was going nowhere.  
I did eventually sleep, as one does when overcome with extreme exhaustion.

***

The sun shone brightly upon my face, I could smell the scent of freshly cut grass and felt the wind gently caress the curls of my hair.  
My school bag started to feel heavy, adjusting the shoulder straps I heaved them into a more comfortable position.   
Walking along a bike path I noticed I was late and quickly decided to take my ‘secret’ shortcut to school, walking off the usual bike path and through a thick array of forest and bushes.  
I slowly started to notice the further I delved along my secret path, the darker and colder it felt, the wind had disappeared and everything became eerily quiet, feeling as though I was being watched I halted sharply in my tracks.  
Visions of a man snatching at my body burned before my eyes, the strong and primal urge to run ignited within my veins but strangely my legs felt like lead!   
With every bit of will I had, I forced my legs to move only to awkwardly trip over a log that had magically sprung into existence.  
  


Rubbing my grazed knees I turned over to find the log gone and in its place was what looked like a mass of old ragged clothes.  
Standing I slowly veered closer to the mass, with each step I could feel my spine tingle, finally getting close enough my legs felt like liquid mercury almost making me crumbled to the ground.  
Her eyes were sunken holes within her skull, her tongue blackened and swollen with a rope wrapped so tightly around her neck it had almost decapitated her. I wanted to look away but felt like I was being pulled towards her somehow, stepping closer and closer within reach.

Her face suddenly snapping in my direction I froze, paralyzed with fear as she began to scream.

***

Jolting awake I could still hear the dead woman’s screams echoing within the darkness around me.  
Quickly sitting up I noticed Mark was not next to me but had crawled up onto the lip of our dried out lake bed.  
Early morning sunlight began to shine over the horizon making everything glow a dark grey colour.  
Slithering out of my sleeping, I slowly crawled up the lip placing myself next to Mark.

“What’s happening?” I whispered, my heart suddenly caught in my throat as I looked down the hill.  
About 200 feet down, stood a large group of men surrounding a smaller group made up of 2 males and 6 females, two of which were very young girls.  
An older woman stood in front of the young girls as they clung to her sides, the older woman began to yell at one of the men making the group laugh. The man paused looking down at his feet then snapped forward hitting the woman in the pit of her stomach, falling to her knees the two young girls squealed and began to wail causing a younger woman to pull both of the girls tightly to her chest.  
The oldest man of the small group helped her up while a younger male charged at the offending gang member, he was quickly answered with the butt of an automatic rifle to the face. I winced hearing the snap of a broken nose making me clasp my hands to my own face in reflex.

A packing truck seemed to appear out of nowhere, slowly being reversed towards the small group. My stomach began to churn, I had a very bad feeling, sweat started to pool on my back causing sweat to roll down my sides.  
Could they see us up here? My body seemed to press harder against the ground, trying as hard as I could to shrink into invisibility. Some of the men stood by motorbikes, either swinging back mouthfuls of whatever alcohol they were drinking or pissing it back out. The general feel of the gang seemed to be calm and under control but so does a storm before ripping everything apart, a fuse was burning and it was burning fast. 

My stomach suddenly dropped as a thought started to dawn on me, “Ben, is that the Bikie group?”

Ben shook his head, “No, I have no idea who these people are. What do you think is in the truck?”   
The injured man then suddenly lunged forward, grabbing one of the gang members as he tried to snatch a woman, dragging her towards the truck.  
A gun sounded making me shove my face deep into Mark’s shoulder.

I began to tremble as the sound of screams from every female cut through me, “Oh my god, oh my god.”   
As I looked back, the man in his attempts to protect the woman had been shot in the face, he lay on his back grasping at his face and throat. The gunshot didn’t kill him but merely shattered most of his mouth and nose.

Pandemonium erupted, two men started to drag the older woman off, ignoring her pleas and pointless attempt at fighting them off.  
Some of the men started to rummage through the groups belongings, upending backpacks and carelessly throwing small trinkets aside, suddenly one of the youngest girls sprinted towards a pile of clothes but was violently grabbed by her hair, smacked across the face and hauled back towards another gang member which quickly threw her tiny body onto his shoulder and marched, little legs kicking, towards the truck.

“We have to do something!” Terri hissed as she dug her nails into the dirt.

I could hear Joseph crawling up behind me, too scared to move, Ben instead slowly turned around grabbing the child as he lead him quickly back down to our camp, this is the last thing a child should ever see.

“We can’t do anything,” slowly exhaling, Rick nodded again towards the group. “Look, they all have automatic weapons, we have what - two rifles and a few handguns?”  
He was right, even if we did try to help these poor people, we would all be gunned down before getting close enough.

“Animals - no - Monsters.” Terri hushed under her breath before crawling back down to our campsite, not wanting to watch anymore.  
Looking back I noticed the older woman was being held down, her clothes being violently torn from her body.  
The older man in his attempts to help the woman was now being forcibly restrained before the woman, I could hear him scream and plead to the members.

“Please! I’ll go! I’ll do it! Please stop! Stop!” One of the men then started to kick the woman, making her screams intermittently stop and continue with each cruel kick to her ribs. By this time his pleading turned into rage-filled words as he became more desperate.  
“Fuck you! Fuck ‘all’ of you! You fucking animals! What’s wrong with you? Come on! Fight me! You fucking cowards! COWARDS!”

I almost expected one of the members to either shoot him or at least hit him but instead his insults were redirected again towards the woman.  
The man that had been kicking her now took a large step back, paused as he looked the pleading man dead in the eyes and then kicked the woman across the face.  
I gasped, suddenly gripping the thin stalk of a nearby bush. The sound of impacted flesh and cracking bone could be heard clearly even as far away as we sat.

I swallowed hard noticing the woman wasn’t screaming anymore, the man had also stopped pleading, instead just hanging limply, sobbing incoherently while the two men that held him in place decided to drop him, lighting up a cigarette as they too watched as the woman continued to be raped.

After a short time, all the younger women plus the children were forced like cattle into the back of the truck, the two men and older woman were left behind, discarded like unwanted trash.  
Four of the gang members lagged behind, kneeling down around the woman and man which had now started to try and crawl towards her.  
One of the members kicked the man in the side making him fall over, persistent he pulled himself up and started again to crawl towards the woman.

“Come on, just let them be.” I felt my fist wrap tightly around my thumb as I bit down onto my knuckle.  
“Please, just leave them alone.” Tears began to well up in my eyes, stinging them.

The man was allowed to crawl almost within touching distance of the woman, the woman weakly reached out to him before one of the members grabbed a handful of her hair, pulled her head back and quickly sliced her throat, dumping her head down where the rest stood back laughing while the poor man slumped his shoulders, still reaching out towards the woman.

Tears started to stream down my cheeks, the tiny bit of hope I had for these two were now crushed.  
Lastly, one of the members after looking around found what he was looking for, picking up a revolver he checked for ammo, inserting one bullet he then chucked the gun onto the man’s lap. Before leaving he whispered something in his ear, something in me wanted very much for him to use the gun on the gang member.

The urgency to run down and help in any way I could was building rapidly as the last remaining members slowly rode off, leaving devastation in their wake.  
By the time the gang had moved on my head spun, unnoticed tears kept streaming down both my cheeks, what was the point of what they did? Where did they take the women? And why did they only take women?

Without even checking for danger I pulled myself up, throwing Mark’s attempts at stopping me aside. I needed to help in any way I could… Or to at least help bury the woman.  
The man was still sitting, drooped forward as he stared at the revolver on his lap.

“Excuse me--.” He then picked up the revolver up, held it to his temple and fired.  
I stood shocked as his head kicked back and fell limp to the ground, forever staring up at the sky.   
I don’t even think he ever knew I was there.  
“Damn you!” Sprinting to the man I stood over him angrily panting, “Why did you do that!” I felt like shaking him, somehow waking him so I could continue to yell at him.

“Should we… Cover her?” Wiping the tears from my eyes I looked over to Mark standing over the woman, her eyes were still half open, blankly staring towards the man, still reaching for his touch.  
Looking at her hand I caught the glint of a gold wedding band, my heart suddenly ached as I looked back to the man, finding he also wore a wedding band.

“They were husband and wife,” I whispered to myself.   
“Help me.” Grabbing the man under the arms, Mark held his legs while we carried him the last few feet he never made, placing him next to his wife.  
Mark kneeled down, attempting to close the woman’s eyes they kept opening again to an eerie effect.

“They won’t close - why won’t they close?” He shot up quickly standing away from the body.

“That happens sometimes,” I then took off my jacket and draped it over their faces, “Least they are together.”

“This could have easily been us tonight.” The sound of Terri’s voice made me jump, turning around I saw her going through small trinkets that had been thrown around the group’s campsite.  
“They didn’t take much, though the poor sods didn’t have much to take as it is.”  
  
Walking around the small group’s campsite, most of their belongings had been left behind, backpacks, blankets even food. The only thing that was taken were people, what was the point? Even their small amounts of weapons were left, though they’re only being one handgun that had no ammo, it felt odd that it had been left.  
A faint gurgling sound could be heard nearby, coughing and splattering.

“Hello?” I then remembered the first man, he had been shot and apparently left to die. “Oh my god - He’s still alive!” Running over to him my leg’s suddenly wobbled beneath me.  
  
The only part of his face that even resembled a face anymore were his eyes, wide and full of fear, they bore their way through me. His eyes filled with a desperation to help him, but what could I do? Most of his mouth, nose and throat had been shot to ribbons.   
He grabbed my sleeve urging me to stay, kicking dirt as he desperately tried to gasp for air but only managed to suck more and more blood, slowly choking in a pool of his own blood and liquids.

“I’m sorry, I - I don’t know what to do,” Grabbing his hand he squeezed it back tightly. “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.”   
It’s all I could do, I smiled softly down at him as he continued to cough, blood spurting through both mouth and throat.  
I placed my other hand softly on his chest, he grabbed it, holding it close he nodded, eyes fluttering as his eyes shifted from my face to the sky and back again. I began to breathe through my mouth, the sudden scent of fecal matter and urine rife in the air.  
“It’s ok, it’s ok to let go, I’m here.” His body arched as he continued to kick his heels in his last attempts to breath he finally became still, his eyes slowly rolling towards my face, his pupils slowly dilating I finally let out my own breath as I began to sob tears of anger, fear and guilt.  
Digging my nails into my palms I ignored the pain to the wound on my hand, shaking from anger I quickly grabbed a nearby rock and started to dig.

Mark stood next to me watching in silence for a few moments, “What are you doing?” He kneeled down next to me trying to get my attention.

“We can’t just leave them here like this! They were someone’s mother, wife, husband, friend! And now look… Thrown aside like they were nothing.” Mark softly grabbed my hand trying to stop me from digging.  
“Let go!” I tried to shove him away but he quickly snatched the rock and threw it as hard as he could across the field. “Fuck off! Leave me alone!” I then started to claw at the dirt determined to dig their graves, even if it meant the removal of my fingernails.

Grabbing me by the shoulders Mark pulled me up to my feet, shaking me hard enough to rattle my teeth, “Stop it! I know it sucks but tearing yourself up about it isn’t going to help... I’m sorry this happened… I’m sorry we couldn’t help them.”  
Pulling me in close he wrapped his arms about me, I began to beat my fists against his chest willing him to let go but he just held me tighter, holding me until I went limp, finally giving up on struggling.  
For a while I didn’t realise I had been holding my breath, exhaling as the fear and built up anger dissolved into bouts of exhausted tears and guilt for the dead and taken.

Sobbing I spoke muffled into his chest, “Why? What was the point.” I turned my head, listening to his heartbeat I slowly lifted my arms to hold him closer.  
“Why did they have to be so cruel?”  
In the corner of my eye I could see Shadow circling what looked like a large jacket, he started to whimper, clawing at the clothing.

“What is it, boy?” Letting go I stumbled, legs feeling like jelly over to the jacket.   
The jacket started to move slightly, startling me I stepped back holding my hand to my mouth.  
Shadow then shoved his face into the jacket and yanked out the smallest looking ball of white fur.  
“Puppy!” Joseph ran over quickly kneeling by Shadow.

“That’s what she was running towards,” Feeling my lip quiver I bit it in hopes of holding even more tears back, “the little girl was trying to get her puppy…”  
Dusting off the jacket I threw it on, feeling a small pang of guilt but the added warmth was more than welcome.  
“Well, we can’t leave the little guy here,” I said reaching for the puppy - despite Shadow’s refusal to give up the furball.

“We have to go, Jane. The sun will be up soon.”

“Guys!” Ben suddenly popping out of nowhere came running over. “There’s a large group of those ‘things’ coming this way, they’re moving pretty slow but I think they heard the gunshots, I saw a farmhouse a ways off over the field, we can hide there until we know what’s happening.”

“They aren’t ‘things’, Ben! They are people! They are just sick people.”   
Storming off I quickly gathered as many random objects as I could from the now torn apart group and headed back up the hill to get a better view of what he was talking about, Shadow waddling close behind continuously sniffing at my pocket for his new little friend.

Reaching our campsite my legs almost buckled, beginning to feel like jelly, I could immediately see what Ben was talking about, a ‘mass’ of sick people, too large to even consider how many. I could feel a slight rumble reverberating up through my calf muscles.

Terri, Rick and Joseph were still sitting around our camp looking up at me confused, I slowly looked down at them frozen to the spot.

“For fuck sake, Jane, What is it?”   
Terri noticing the pale look on my face slowly stood up dusting the dirt from her pants and made her way over to me, she turned around and also froze.  
“Fuck.”   
Almost stumbling over herself she threw herself back down into our camp and began packing packs and gathering items.  
“Time to go!”

I watched her silently, feeling useless as everyone started to buzz by me, frantically packing, everyone knew what to do but me.  
The mass looked to be about a quarter-mile away by the time we were finally ready to move, Joseph also began to cry loudly sensing the danger and fear amongst the group.

Quickly shoving the precious random items into my backpack, Mark suddenly grabbed me by the wrist as he bolted past me, jerking me nearly up and off my feet.

“Fucking ‘run’ Rick! Run! You fat bastard! RUN!” Terri had also grabbed Rick’s hand, desperately pulling his large frame along with her.

The mass had started to pick up speed, hearing their torturous screams slowly become louder and gradually more aggressive seemed to not only flood my body with the much-needed adrenaline I’d soon need but also succeeded in turning my legs into wobbling pegs of useless jelly.  
I was at least thankful with the fact that the adrenaline rendered my injured ankle numb of any impairing pain.

To my surprise, Ben - with a full pack on and Joseph latched to his chest, head bobbing with each stride - had managed to sprint with amazing athleticism.

Looking back we were starting to pull away from the mass relatively easy, some were still bolting but most had slowed to an exhausted like jog or have fallen over completely.

“Come on! We’re almost there!”   
Terri still had a death grip on Rick, desperately pulling the poor man along, his face burning bright red as he coughed with every few yards.   
“Just keep moving those legs old man!”   
Ben had already shot through the front door of the farmhouse, instantly heading up a nearby staircase. Mark and I were next to enter the house, along with Shadow that constantly stuck by my side, sniffing and whining at my side pocket.   
  
By the time Terri finally got Rick through the door the mass had caught a dangerous amount of ground, Mark quickly slammed the door closed, quickly grabbing my hand again and leading us all upstairs. Hopefully to find a room we could barricade ourselves in, just in case any Infected discovered a way into the house. We all decided to lock ourselves in the master bedroom, having a better view of the mass down below and also had only one door to reinforce, surprisingly though there were no sounds of Infected attempting to break-in, after toppling a large cupboard over and pushing it up against the door we all stood in complete silence noticing the only sounds we could hear were the Infected. No windows being smashed, no doors being kicked in, no walls being ripped into, only the low murmurs of the Infected.

“Oh fine! Here!” Taking the tiny white puppy out of my pocket I placed him on the floor for Shadow to finally gather up and began excitedly to sniff and lick.“Should call him Lux,” Rick coughed, quickly grabbing a handkerchief from his side pocket. “Latin for ‘light’, Seems fitting.”  
  
“Hmm… Can’t have a shadow without light.” I smiled, watching Lux wag his tiny tail and playfully claw at Shadow’s face.  
  
“They’re circling the house, why aren’t they trying to break in?” Terri stood peering through the bedroom curtains, “What are they waiting for? An invitation?”  
Rick slumped himself onto the bed with an audible ‘oof’, wheezing as he coughed violently into his handkerchief.  
  
For the first time, I noticed a small amount of blood left smeared on the corner of Rick’s mouth, Rick noticing I had also noticed quickly turned his head wiping his mouth with his sleeve.  
  
I kneeled next to him, speaking softly into his ear, “How long has it been this bad?” Rick eyed me sidelong slightly hesitating, he shrugged as he shoved his handkerchief away. I reached for the rag but he pulled away suddenly.

“Rick, please.” Glaring at me he clenched his jaw, grinding his teeth as words seemed to get mixed with the anger that poured from his eyes.

I suddenly snatched the rag, standing up as he reached for it, I then very quickly wished I had just left the issue alone. The handkerchief didn’t just have a little bit of blood on it but was soaked with blotches of old blood, dried black. Along with spots of brown and newer, bright red blood. He had been coughing up blood for a while and he had kept it a secret, instantly feeling guilty I offered the rag back.  
  
“I’m - I’m so sorry--.” Viciously tearing the handkerchief from my grasp he clenched it in his fist.  
  
“I ‘know’ I’m dying. You ‘all’ know!” He glared from me to everyone else in the room then quickly back to me.   
“But it’s none of ‘your’ concern, I’ll be fine… I won’t slow you down.” My mouth hung open for a moment, completely wordless.  
  
“You fat idiot. You think what? We’re just going to leave you behind?” Terri grabbed his hand, holding it close to her chest.  
“Rick, I’ve known since the start you were sick and I never not once thought you were a ‘threat’. And I ‘told’ you from the start that I will be with you until the ‘end’.” Tears started to well up in Rick’s eyes leaving him silent of any reply, though his eyes said enough, he nodded softly as he sat back down.  
  
An eerie lone scream from a female could suddenly be heard from outside, I bolted to the window, terrified with the thought that some poor woman had come across the mass outside. Looking out the window though I could see a female Infected, crouched into a ball, screaming desperately as she clawed at the sides of her head.  
  
“Look at their skin… Why does it look like that?” Mark stood close behind me, wincing at the awful sight before us.  
  
“They look different.” Joseph had snuck in beside us and was watching the same woman, Ben quickly picked him up and took him to the bed.  
“Will they get us?” Ben laid him onto the bed and began to tuck him in.  
  
“No, I’ll make sure they won’t get in, buddy,” Taking out a small roughly stitched toy from his pack he then tucked it in beside the boy.   
“Get some rest, might be a few hours before we can leave. Most of the Infected’s skin had started to flake into an off grey colour, black strips of veins protruded through their skin, along with large black sores that gathered mostly around the armpit, groin, neck and face.   
  
Their eyes seemed to look mostly black or brown with streams of either brown, black or bright red discharge that ran down their faces, some looked to be clawing at their eyes simulating some kind of pain to either the eye it’s self or maybe their head?  
Looking closer I noticed some looked weaker than others, some looked more ‘rabid’ as they beat random objects, sporadically turning to another Infected then back to beating said object.  
  
One of them fell over, slowly clawing along the ground as it tried to regain it’s balance, only to continuously fall again and again until finally it remained on the ground, softly sliding it’s hand along the dirt.  
  
“Is it dead?” I looked up at Ben who looked just as confused as I felt.  
  
“No, ’he’s still moving but by the looks of him, he’ll most likely be dead very soon,” Looking at the mass, so many questions started to spring up in my head. For the first time since leaving home, I had a chance to really look at the Infected, instead of just running from them.

“What do they eat?” Both Mark and Ben looked at me, startled by the question, neither of them knew.  
  
“I - Well… I don’t think I’ve ever witnessed them eat ‘anything’,” Ben turned from the window, crossing his arms he directed his gaze to Terri.   
“Have you ever seen ‘them’ eat people? Or animals?” Terri quickly snapped her index finger over her lips, signaling to be quiet as she pointed to both Rick and Joseph, they both had completely passed out.  
She slowly stood up, careful not to wake either of them and quickly joined us by the window.  
  
“No! Of course not!” She hissed under her breath. “They don’t eat, they just kill - Why?” Placing her hands on her hips, she didn’t look pleased with our sudden interests.  
  
“Well if they aren’t eating or even drinking, what is keeping them alive?” I scratched the back of my neck, I didn’t know why it seemed so important to know but something in me ‘needed’ to know what drove these poor sick people.  
  
“Maybe it’s just ‘hate’ that drives them,” I paused looking up at Ben which had started to stare blankly down at the Infected. “Hate is a powerful thing, rage and pure instinct to kill… I - I was there the day Joseph’s parents were murdered… They...” Ben trailed off, his throat bobbing in memory.  
  
“What… Happened?” I pursed my lips, looking at Joseph while he lie peacefully.

Ben took a deep breath and steadied himself, “They made the poor boy ‘watch’ while they hanged them… His father - being heavier - died right away when his neck snapped. His mother though, well she just fucking kicked and kicked and wouldn’t. Fucking. Die.... Took her at least 15 minutes before she finally died.”  
I could feel my stomach roll and knot up, softly looking up at Mark I quickly looked away as his head turned towards me, he knew I what I was thinking… Why didn’t he just allow us to take the child when the mother asked us to?  
Seems like he really would have been safer with us…  
  
“I’m going to go search around the house for any food, hopefully we can come up with a way out of here soon too!” Terri heaved the cupboard away from the door and slid through the door. We all looked at each other as the room went suddenly quiet.  
  
“I guess I’ll go with her, make sure she’s ok.” Ben looked at both Mark and myself, assuming we wanted some privacy.

“Umm...How’s your wounds feeling?” Mark turned to me blinking blankly.   
“The bullet graze looks like it’s scabbed over nicely. Let’s have a quick look at your arm and leg - hopefully they don’t need rebandaging. I’m afraid we’re out.” He smiled softly as he sat down on a nearby chair, pulling his shirt off I became strangely aware of his naked chest.   
Suddenly looking down at my feet and back up as I looked from his chest to his arm.

“It doesn’t hurt, itches a little though.” He sat looking straight ahead as though he was somewhere else.

I softly unraveled the bandage, exhaling with relief at the clean site of the wound.

“Well your arm is going to have a nasty scar but it’s healing nicely, what about your leg?” Snapping out of wherever his mind had wandered off to he looked up at me.

Slightly rising his eyebrows he smirked, “Do I remove my pants too?” I blushed, feeling my cheeks and chest suddenly feel rather hot.

_‘Jane, what is wrong with you? You have seen this man almost fully naked already’_

In fact, I had undressed him myself, what was the problem?

I chuckled the most awkward-sounding laugh I had ever produced, reddening my face further.

“I mean, if it’s not too much trouble. Does it hurt at all?” He shook his head as he stood up and began to unbuckle.

I quickly turned around as he dropped his pants and sat back down.

“Ready,” Mark teased. “It seems I’m at a slight disadvantage.” A huge smile spread across my face as I turned to see him sitting with a completely perfect posture while crossing his arms behind his head.

“Oh stop that!” I hushed, lest he cause me to break out into a laughing fit, this waking the two sleeping occupants closeby.

“OK. Looks a little red, continue to take the antibiotics just to be safe.” I gritted slightly as I bound the old bandage back around his upper thigh.

He nodded, standing back up at the exact moment Terri entered the room again.

“For god’s sake you two! There’s a ‘child’ right there!” Terri quickly shot by and sat by Rick’s side.

Ben followed with a less than amused look plastered across his face.

“Have you know! I was checking his wounds!” I whispered loudly.

Mark snorted as he finished buckling his pants.

Throwing his shirt back on he noticed Ben glaring at him, “What?” Returning the glare, Ben looked away, clenching his jaw as he did.

“Come on! Speak! You have a problem with me?” Raising his voice, Joseph began to stir.

Choosing to ignore Mark he quickly tended to the boy.

“It’s nothing, we’re all just stressed, tired, hungry, ” Kneeling closer to him I whispered, “and ‘scared’.” Giving him a reassuring tap on his hand I turned away, leaving him to his own thoughts - at least for a small-time.

I decided to place myself in a quiet corner, giving myself some privacy to go through the items I had collected from the ‘unfortunate’ group.  
  
The first item being a small pink notebook, covered in stickers of butterflies and kittens.   
Opening the notebook it quickly became apparent I was holding the diary belonging to a very young girl.

The first page was a decorative personal bio;

‘Katie’s Diary’

Age: 7.

Favourite Colour: PINK!

Favourite Animal: Pony

Favourite Flower: Sunflower

Birthday: 14th of June

Katie’s spelling errors made it even more painfully obvious of her young age, making my heartache as images of her desperately dashing towards her beloved puppy before being cut short, grabbed and then brutally slapped by what must have seemed like a terrifying monster of a man.

A soft high pitched ′ _yip_ ’ from Lux caught my attention, looking up I could feel a smile slowly melt across my face at the sight of Shadow hunching back with a guilty look in his eyes, Lux standing upright with his tail angrily erect.   
  
“Be gentle, Shadow, “ I reached over and scooped Lux up and into my lap. “He’s still just a baby.”   
I scratched his chin while Shadow crawled closer, sniffing at Lux’s back, suddenly I noticed his ear’s prick up, running over to the nearby bedroom window. I stood up and carried Lux over to the window, “What is it, boy? Do you hear something?” Looking back down at the now hundreds of circling Infected I noticed they too were interested in something nearby, all their heads quickly snapping in the same direction.

Noticing I was concentrating on something other than the sick outside, Mark too walked over to join me in what was so interesting. I tried squinting into the distance but couldn’t yet see what the Infected and Shadow had so obviously heard.

“Guys, something is happening, “ Mark was now also staring into the distance, trying to see whatever it was. “What do you think it is?” I shook my head but suddenly froze, turning my ear into the distance.

“I hear something…” Listening harder my eyes popped open, grabbing Mark by the elbow I yelled, “It’s THEM! Motorbikes! I hear motorbikes!”Mark’s eyes also popped, turning to Terri he opened his mouth to speak but saw she was already beginning to pack.

“Wake them up, get the boy ready, we move in 60 seconds,” She then ran to the window, taking a quick glance she nodded smiling. “This is our chance. Come on, we’ll all go to the back of the house and wait until ‘they’ all fuck off--.” The sound of gunfire suddenly echoed outside, signalling it was time to move and move fast we did.

Joseph clung on tightly to Ben, shoving his face deep into his shoulder, “Don’t let them get me, Uncle Ben.” His voice began to break and wobble, the poor boy was terrified - I was also terrified but the constant flow of adrenaline kept me from curling up into a frightened ball.

“Ok, get ready.” Terri stood gun in one hand, her other on the door handle to the houses back entrance.

Mark grabbed tightly onto my hand, squeezing it reassuringly. I squeezed back, letting him know I was ok.  
I shoved my other hand snuggly against my side pocket, keeping Lux safely in place.

“Just keep running, I won’t let go… I promise.” Mark’s whispered promise somehow made me feel a little braver but before I could reply, Terri slammed the door open, grabbed tight to Rick’s hand and charged,

“Go-go-go!”

I didn’t bother to look around, I didn’t dare to. We all ran as fast as our combined group allowed.  
All the while the sound of gunfire bounced all around us, the gunfire sounded as though it came from the direction of the front of the house, we all ran the opposite way.

_‘Go Jane! Don’t look back, don’t think about it, just run!’_

The gunfire suddenly stopped, sporadically started up again and then fell deadly silent.  
  
"Well that takes care of 'them'."


	9. Katie's Diary

Chapter 9  
Katie’s Diary

The sun was beginning to get low again, for some reason now the night made me feel terrified like the monsters of the world lurked within and would devour us if we didn’t find a safe place to hide.  
It felt like it had been months since Mark and I left the safety of our cabin, I hated it when we first arrived but was quickly missing it.   
I was hungry, thirsty, dirty, extremely tired and scared. What would be waiting for us in Jackson? Would it be safe there? Would it be abandoned? Or would it even be filled with men like those that tore apart that poor group from last night? Mark and I only had the word of Terri and Rick, which we had only known for hardly 3 days. Three days? Feels like forever.

“Alright, so we’re coming up on a town called Driggs, I recommend going around. We have no idea what’s lurking within - there’s a small creek just up here though --, “ Rick coughed heavily into his handkerchief, after pausing to take in some air he continued, pointing to the small map. “I used to fish there with my… I used to fish there.” I glanced up at him, his eyes hovered over the tiny spot he was pointing at, lost within thought he finally blinked as he softly smiled inward.

“I vote for the Creek,” Terri said after sucking the last few drops of water from a plastic bottle. “Pretty sure we’re all out of water and I’m also pretty sure that’s the last source of water until Jackson.”

“We need food, “Ben stood, holding onto Joseph’s hand his head nodded towards the boy. “At least for him.”

“We’ll get to the creek and deal with it then, right now we need to move, it’s getting dark.”

***

Reaching the creek felt a lot further than the ‘short 10-mile walk’ Rick had mentioned but I was happy to arrive, we hid ourselves behind a large boulder out skirting the creek itself.   
Fish could be seen, scales glittering off the afternoon sun as their tails whipped out of the water, snatching bug and the like from the surface.

“I’ll show you guys a little trick to catch fish without a fishing rod,” Taking out his hunting knife, Rick started to look around, searching nearby on the ground he found what he was looking for. “First you need a nice long dried stick, then you sharpen then end.”   
He stood by the water and searched for a little then paused.

“You’re going to show us ’spearfishing?” Terri stood sarcastically crossing her arm.

Ignoring her, he braced himself and within one quick motion he speared the water and stood, mouth grinning from ear to ear, “Got one!” Running to the spear he removed it from the water to show his prize… Nothing.  
Terri burst out into laughter, suddenly clasping her mouth as the outburst echoed off our surroundings, checking that we were in no danger she continued to giggle under her breath.

“Well, you have to aim a little above the fish but my eyes aren’t what they used to be,” Looking at Terri’s face, he also started to break out into soft laughter which quickly turned into a harsh coughing fit.  
His face quickly turned a horrible red colour, bending over he began to spit blood between his feet.  
With the help of Ben, we quickly helped him back towards the fire.

I sat closely next to Rick, hunched up I rest my head firmly against my knees, “My Father…” Looking at him I hesitated for a moment but decided to continue. “My father died of lung cancer when I was a child - I was about 12 or so.”  
He began to poke the fire with a nearby stick, staring silently into the flames, gathering whatever comfort it’s glow could give.

“I’ll give the ‘spear fishing’ another go - come on,” Mark motioned to Ben. “You can help me.” Ben nodded, dusting off his pants they both walked away, leaving the rest of us to talk privately.

“Come on, buddy.” Joseph smiled widely, hopping up excitedly to his feet.

“Was he afraid?” I sat back surprised and a little taken aback by the question

Suddenly Shadow came strutting over to the campfire with a mouthful of fish, paused and dumped the fish happily in front of Lux, wagging his tail happily Lux bounced over and started to nibble at the fish which looked to be at least twice his size.

“Good boy!” Terri reached for the fish but Shadow blocked him, stomping his large paw down onto the feat.  
“What? That can’t just be for that little furball!”

“I think he’s officially become Luxs’ mother,” I said surprised and a little proud.

“I’m going to have a nap, wake me when dinner is ready.” Rick began to settle in, balling up a makeshift pillow with his pack.

“If we catch anything,” Mark said sarcastically, kicking the dirt in frustration.

Clicking my tongue I exhaled heavily, “Here,” I held out my hand for Mark to grab. “Let me have a go.”

Mark raised an eyebrow, smirking he grabbed my hand, “It’s a lot harder than it looks!”

The quickly fading sunlight didn’t help matters, aiming slightly off the quickly moving shadows I pulled back the spear and lunged as hard as I could… and missed.  
Feeling my cheeks flush red I could almost feel the held back laughter coming from behind me, then I had what you would call a ‘lightbulb’ moment.

“Shadow!” I sang playfully. “Want to play ‘fetch’?” Holding a small stick I waved it in front of him then threw it into the water.  
Shadow immediately sprang for the stick, splashing up huge waves of water in his path, however quickly losing the stick his interests quickly turned to the panicking fish, dashing to and fro.  
Shadow lunged momentarily mesmerized by the swishing of the silver tails and as easy as ‘bobbing for apples’ plucked a fish from its depth and happily plopped it by my feet.  
Jaw dropped, I snatched the fish from the ground and held it in the air for everyone to see.

“Good boy!” Mark exclaimed, voice filled with delight and amazement. “Do you think he could keep doing it?” Scratching the back of Shadow’s ears, he peered back at the darkening lake.

“I’m not sure, let's try it! Maybe we can teach him to do it on command.” I shrugged smiling back at both Mark and Shadow. “He’s pretty smart.”

***

Sitting by a hot fire and a belly full of fish was a delight to all our moods, Shadow with the help of Mark had managed to playfully fetch another 4 large fish until Shadow quickly became bored, trotting off to curl up in a ball to fall asleep with Lux planted securely under one front leg.  
I started to let Lux walk around on his own, constantly seeing Shadow circle him, lick him and pretty much mother the puppy I didn’t see a need to carry the pup, Shadow even took it upon himself to carry Lux if he would fall behind.

“So, Jane, I know you were a Doctor before - all this - but Mark, what did you do?” Terri smiled softly, peering at Mark through the flames

Shrugging lightly, Mark continued to stare deeply into the campfire, “Nothing really, I was a mechanic, I put tires on cars and fixed broken radiators.”

“What about you?” I asked not really feeling curious but wanting to join in on the conversation.

“Ha!” Rolling onto her back, she peered up at the night sky, pausing slightly before answering. “I was a hairdresser. So… While the world is indeed falling apart… At least we’ll have amazing hair!”

Climbing to my feet, I could feel the creek of my knees, my legs felt heavy and tired as they were entirely against any kind of movement. Forcing them though I was intent on at least cleaning myself before going to sleep.

“I’m going to go wash up--.”

“I think I will too.” Terri quickly rolled to her feet, grabbing her rifle she strolled passed me.

“I’ll keep watch.” Mark, also standing, grabbed his rifle. “Don’t worry, I won’t look.” Smirking he motioned for me to walk after Terri.

The lake was almost completely black, except for a sheen of silver light, reflective of the moon shining through the clouds. Standing naked before the water, I couldn;t tell when it started, stepping slowly my body shivered when finally my toes found the water’s edge.

“Fucking freezing.” Terri hissed, I could hear her slowly enter the water. “Careful, there’s a rock nearby, stomped my toe on it.”

Looking back towards the campsite, our fire was just visible, it’s glow radiating around the large boulder. Mark was nowhere to be seen, my eyes darted around, searching the darkness in vain.

“Mark? Where--.”

“Here.” My heart leapt, his voice sounded like he was merely feet away. “Don’t worry, Shadow will let us know if anyone is near.”

As my eyes adjusted I could just make out his outline, I suddenly ducked into the freezing water realising he could most likely see me too. My breath suddenly being cut off by the icy water, I quickly regretted bathing in the first place.  
Something in me though, made me want to stand, to stand naked before him, even though he could only see my outline, I wanted him to know that I knew.  
I stood up slowly, uncovering my breasts, was he looking in my direction? I couldn’t quite tell.

“So--.” I squealed as my arms wailed, hitting Terri square in the face as we both tumbled back into the water.  
“Jesus, Jane!” Now being completely submerged I decided to just remain sitting, sudden erotic ‘feelings’ fleeing from my body as they were replaced instead by freezing frustration.

“Sorry, you scared me. I can’t see anything!”

“Well, what I was ‘going’ to say,” Terri’s voice lowered to a soft whisper. “You and Mark. Is there… Anything between you two?” I could feel the heat of my face quickly travel down my body, almost thankful for its heat I was indeed thankful for the surrounding darkness.

Quickly trying to dodge the question, “What about you and Rick? You seem to really care about the man--.”

“I’m gay.” My body suddenly went stiff but quickly relaxed, it wasn’t really a big surprise but it did make a lot of sense.

“Oh. So you two are just friends.” My body now acclimated to the water, started to feel rather refreshing.

“Yes. But we both also owe each other our lives - I’ll tell you about it someday… Oh and I’d be very surprised if Mark doesn’t feel anything for you, pretty sure he has something for you. It’s pretty obvious.” What felt like butterflies, whirled around in my stomach, clenching my stomach I hoped to silence their flapping in case anyone else was to hear them.

“How so?”

“How? Jane - he never stops looking at you, he always smiles when you look back at him. It’s obvious.” Sudden feelings of mirth I could feel myself smile, lightly touching my lips I started to imagine what his lips felt like.  
“Anyway, I’m done.” Hearing her leave the water, she began to stomp towards the campsite. “Naked woman coming through!”

Grabbing my clothes I threw on the large jacket I had kept from last night, it’s length long enough to cover the rest of my body, allowing it to dry within.  
Terri however chose to stand wearing her shirt, barely long enough to cover her behind as she stood close to the fire.  
Lifting my gaze, I could see in the corner of my eye that Mark was looking at me, just as Terri said. Why didn’t I notice this before? Feeling my face flush red I quickly dropped my gaze and went randomly to plucking at blades of grass in a nervous attempt at ‘not’ looking flustered.

“What’s got you so flustered, Jane?” My eyes shot up at Terri, which was smirking in my direction, legs bare and standing like some forest nymph.  
My lips pursed together as I tried not to look in Mark’s direction, Terri did though, letting out a small teasing laugh she knelt down, pulling her sleeping bag over her lap.  
“Well, it’s getting late. You two should get some sleep, big hike tomorrow,” Turning her back towards the campfire her head snuggled deep into the nest she made.   
“Should arrive at Jackson by late afternoon.”

“Goodnight, Jane,” Mark said softly, I turned to reply but he had already laid his head down.

“I guess I’m taking the first watch?” Huffing, Ben shot up, grabbed his rifle and strode off to a nearby tree stump.   
Joseph began to stir, sensing Ben was now missing from his side, a thumb quickly popped into his mouth, sucking unconsciously.

I did try to go to sleep, tossing and turning within the confines of my sleeping bag, legs getting tangled with in. Frustrated I bolted up right, gritted my teeth and hissed silently into the darkness.  
Everything was starting to crawl into every pore of my soul; Brian, the loss of Maggie, my sister, the awful events of last night and of course - what felt like and probably was - the slow decaying of the world around us.  
It had been just over a month and the very notion that everything had fallen apart so fast left me feeling sick with disdain. What was going to happen now? Was it like this everywhere? Was I the only one worrying?  
Fed up, I tore the small diary from my backpack and began to read it, lit by the small burning campfire.

_Katie’s Diary_

_Today I herd mommy and daddy fiting. Daddy says we hav to go away. I dont wont to go away. Julie says evryone is geting sik. I wil protekt Julie._

_I fond a grasshoper, it was ded tho. I put it in Julie’s bed, she didnt lik it. I laffed a lot. Hahaha._ _Mummy says we will be safe here at the farm but mummy looks scard, I will protekt mommy too!_

_Today I herd Daddy crying, why is daddy sad? Me and Julie didnt hav to go to skool today! Julie says all skools are closd becuz everyone is geting sik. Tommy, fond a wite puppy outsid our hous! Its so cut! Tommy named him Toby._

_Today Daddy shot a man, he looked scary. Julie says he was sik and was going to mak us sik too. I dont wont to get sik._ _Unkil Greg is staying over now, i luv my Unkil. He wil help keep us saf! Greg says my drorings are geting beter but says my speling need werk._

_Today the lits went out, Its scary in the dark. We had sandwiches for diner. Mommy keeps crying. I think Tommy is sad too. He wont leev his room. Tomoro I wil mak him happy by getin him a beetle! He liks bugs!_

_Today Tommy is ded. Im sad. I dont want to talk abot Tommy. I think I will draw mor. Daddy says we hav to leev soon._ _No one taks to me anymor. I tak to Miss Molly._

Under each entry was a crude drawing entailing the entry along with a few that was not detailed within. Mostly, drawings of her family with names above each, I could almost envision each person ‘that night’ from the drawings themselves.  
My heart ached as I traced around the tiny drawing of ’Miss Molly, a little rag doll with red hair, blue dress and buttons for eyes.  
I couldn’t remember seeing such a doll amongst the scatterings of their belongings but wasn’t sure if I had grabbed it, my heart hammered as I desperately dove my hand deep into my backpack. I didn’t know why finding it was so important, all I knew is that I needed to have it in my hands, needed to know that Miss Molly was safe.  
Kicking the bag aside, it was no use, the doll just wasn’t there. I hoped beyond hope that Molly was at least safe because if she was safe little Katie was safe - keeping her company and someone to talk to.

Staring at the drawings blank face my heart finally cracked and everything in me came pouring out, desperately and silently gripping the diary to my breast I cried. Cried for every poor soul lost, cried for my sister, Maggie and people so cruelly taken.   
But most of all I cried for poor Katie.

“Are you ok?” I almost didn’t hear him, jumping at his soft touch.   
Looking up at him, I could see the worry in his eyes, gone dark like slate-grey within the shadow’s of our fire.  
Without even caring I threw my face deep into his shoulder and cried as hard and as quietly as I could, his arms strong and comforting wrapped about my shoulders.  
Grabbing both my shoulders he held me back and cupped a cheek, wiping away my tears with a thumb he smiled faintly down at me. I rested my head gently into his warm hand, I suddenly remembered how extremely naked I was within the confines of the long jacket I was still wearing. I wanted to very much tear my jacket open and welcome him into my sleeping bag, giving me a reason to forget at least for a little bit but as quickly as the urge arrived it had slipped away.

“Will you sleep - beside me?” He nodded softly, I laid down still holding his hand, feeling better then I have for a while.

I surprisingly had dreamed calmly, no nightmares or strange vivid dreams, though I couldn’t remember my dream I felt at peace when I awoke to the soft licks of - now named, Toby - softly nibbling my ear and pawing at my hair.

“Well good morning to you too, little furball.” My stomach grumbled but I urgently pushed the hunger aside knowing there was no breakfast.

“He’s gone.” Ben burst in from behind the large rock that had been our night’s cover, “Joesph - he’s _missing_."


	10. Little Boy Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter of my Original that I'll be posting online, I will be continuing the rest in private.  
> I tried my best but I guess originals on AO3 isn't very popular so I haven't really received any comments or feedback to better my writing! Continuing to post my story online is of no help anymore.
> 
> Also I stil haven't finished editing this chapter, which is why it looks a bit crap lol

Chapter 10  
Little Boy Lost  
  
“Missing? What do you mean missing?” Hastily dressing myself within the privacy of my sleeping bag, Mark sprung from his sleeping spot, searching nearby bushes as though the boy would spring up at any moment.  
“This is your fault!” Rounding on Mark, Ben pointed his finger angrily at him, “If you woke me for your turn on watch--.’  
  
“I was on watch, fool - and I saw nothing.” Terri stood calmly nearby, scanning the lake with an air of thought about her.  
“Shadow would’ve attacked anyone that got close, so no one took the boy. The only thing to do is look for him.”  
  
“He wouldn’t just wander away! He’s never a few feet from me! I - I promised to look after him… I--.” Slamming back down onto his knees, he began to double up into a ball, his face quickly breaking.  
“Oh god. What if he’s hurt?” I kneeled beside him, trying as hard as I could to comfort the young man, “I’m sure he just got up to relieve himself and simply got lost.” I tried saying this with as much composure as I could but lying, even for simple comfort was not one of my strong suits.  
He looked up at me, noticing my face he quickly looked away shrugging himself away from my attempts of comfort.  
Ben again gave Mark a fierce look of anger and blame, “If anything has happened to him.” Mark, in turn, returned the look with one that was even colder, it chilled even myself a little, making Ben drop his gaze almost instantly.  
  
Standing in between the group, Rick puffed out his chest, “Come on! Stop fighting! If we want to find the boy--,” Bending over into his usual morning coughing fits, finally finishing it by hacking a throatful of phlegm and blood followed by lighting a half-smoked cigarette, puffing on it to my extreme displeasure.  
“We have to split up, cover more ground over a shorter period.”  
  
“Sounds like the start of a B grade horror film. The group splits up before everyone is murdered.” Ben then pointed in my direction, “You’ll probably die first.” Standing he dusted himself off, angrily snatching his gun from the ground.  
  
“Why would I die first?”  
  
He huffed, laughing softly, “because the hot girl always dies first.” I didn’t know whether to take that as a strange compliment or a soft threat, either way I shrugged trying to ignore it and get back onto what was more important.  
  
“So, you think we should split up?” I asked hugging myself, suddenly feeling cold despite the warm sun now shining down on us, it looked like it was going to be a beautiful day, as it always is when disaster strikes.  
  
Retrieving his crudely drawn out map, Rick pointed down to our current location, “We’re here - a few miles past Driggs. Now, he could’ve gone here - it’s a large field - Terri and I will go scout out that area. You and Mark can go this way, just follow the lake downhill until you reach the tree line, beyond it is a cross-road, we’ll all meet there before sundown. Whether he’s found or not, we need to meet there and make it to Jackson, hear me?” Mark nodded in agreement.  
  
“I’m going with you guys, I’m not going with him.”   
  
“No. You’re staying here! In case Joseph should return. Ok?” Terri grabbed Ben by the shoulder, making him look at her.  
“Ok?” He nodded stiffly, his jaw muscles clenching with inward fury.  
“What if he doesn’t return?” Ben whispered as we all began in our separate directions.  
No one answered him, we all knew as well - as well as he did  - what the answer was.  
  
***  
  
We found the mouth of the river by the far end of the lake to where we camped the night before, being only six feet wide it was more a small brook than a river. I had walked past it a few times before noticing Toby leaning precariously over a mossy rock.  
I stood for a while just watching the lake’s water, peacefully flowing along its predetermined path, the smell of moss and wet dirt filling my lungs.  
Hugging myself tightly I dug my nails deep into my palms, turning to face Mark I had to tell him.  
  
“Mark… I’m not going back until we find him.”  
  
“I know.” He smirked at me, grabbing my hands he slowly opened them making me relax. “We’ll find him.”  
  
“What do you think happened to his parents - after we left them at the Diner.” A tinge of guilt gripped my insides.  
  
What was his mother’s name again? The look of worry plastered across her face flashed before my eyes, she had begged Mark to take Joseph, to look after him but he refused and quite coldly. I wanted to ask him why he didn’t take Joseph but decided instead to keep walking, pushing any feelings of blame or guilt aside.  
We walked silently, side by side, keeping a sharp eye out for anything suspicious looking that may be hiding amongst the surrounding trees.  
My palm was itching something awful, the deep cut now healing still stung every so often - a constant reminder of the night Maggie had died. I gritted my teeth and tried as hard as I could to ignore the sensation, instead thinking of whatever I could to strike up in conversation.  
  
“How long have we known each other?” His eyebrows lifted, surprised at the sudden question.  
  
“I’m not sure, I moved next door to you about 8 months ago now but we weren’t really formally introduced until Shadow had broken into your yard, remember?” I smiled at the memory.  
  
I had been sitting down to eat breakfast, tired from an extremely long late-night shift at the hospital when I saw a black smudge zooming pass my backyard window.   
Looking outside the window I discovered to my extreme shock and annoyance that a dog was hanging off my clothesline, tearing into a particular pair of silk underwear.  
I had sprinted outside, hair tangled, dressed in a very old raggy dressing gown and tried snatching the silk from Shadow’s mouth.  
In the midst of what Shadow most have thought was a game of tug-of-war, Mark seemed to appear out of thin air, standing red-faced and extremely embarrassed.  
The silk underwear then had torn in two, I stood their mouth agape while Shadow retrieved one half back to his master!  
I burst out laughing from the memory, quickly clasping my hand over my mouth from the sudden outburst that seemed to reverberate around us.  
  
“Was an expensive pair of underwear too.” I giggled, feeling my face flush red, “I had a date that weekend.” Mark raised his eyebrows, smirking softly he opened his mouth to say something but decided against it.  
  
“What?” Nervously clutching at my pendant I gaze away feeling suddenly quite shy.  
  
“Come on,” Playfully nudging him with my elbow. “What were you going to say?”  
  
Abruptly stopping in his tracks I also stopped, almost tripping in the process. Pausing for what seemed like a long time, though it must have been only moments. Slowly turning to face me, his eyes remained locked downward, as though for that moment meeting my gaze seemed impossible.  
Taking a deep breath of air I notice I had also forgotten to breathe, my breath becoming short and slightly rapid. Finally and rather suddenly his eyes shoot up, locking with mine.  
  
His eyes, so striking, giving off an ice-grey appearance, my heart began to flutter, like an army of butterflies were waging war within my stomach, god I could swear he could hear their tiny wings frantically tickling the insides of my abdomen.  
  
“For the longest time…” Very slowly, his arm extended, reaching. I wanted to lean in, to complete the distance but he hesitated, clenching his hand into a tight fist.  
“Jane I--.”  
  
A gut-wrenching bang followed by an explosion of splinters from a nearby tree embedding a few slivers into the side of my face.   
Before I could react, Mark had thrown himself over me, looking wildly from side to side.  
  
“What’s happening?” I was shaking, adrenaline coursing through me, the flight or fight switch truly flicked on, though my body chose a third and dangerous option - to freeze.  
More shots were fired, dirt exploding inches from our bodies, I could hear a small _crack_ and _pop_ of a bullet’s shockwave zoom just inches from my face, Shadow bolted off towards the gunshots, barking madly. I wanted to yell out for him, my stomach knotting with worry but Mark - taking his chance, shot up, grabbed my hand and pulled me nearly fully up off the ground. He began to run but I stopped him, digging my heels deep into the dirt.  
  
“Jane! Come on! Leave him!” Tearing my hand from his grasp, another bullet zipped passed, just missing me as our hands separated.  
  
“I can’t!” I could see Toby, cowering in a tiny ball of fear, shivering too afraid to move, as quickly as I could, I scooped him up and secured him within my shirt, holding his little body close to my chest with my free hand.  
Angrily, Mark clutched my hand, making me gasp as he pulled me along so hard my feet left the ground. Nearly running off my feet I could still hear Shadow’s faint barking, a few more shots fired and they suddenly stopped. My heart cracked, tears blurred my vision but Mark never stopped running.  
  
“Don’t shoot the girl!” A man yells out, seeming to bear down upon us.  
  
“Come on! A little further!” A small clearing was coming up ahead, maybe whoever was shooting at us would give up? Passing a large boulder, something blunt violently swings out, skimming over the crown of my head and slamming into Mark’s chest, causing him to double over and fall to his knees. I, however, while still clinging to Mark’s hand had been swung off balance and thrown over a steep drop.  
  
The world begins to spin as I free-fall, painfully hitting the dirt with a hard enough impact I thought all my ribs had suddenly been crushed, bouncing a few times I continue to tumble, picking up speed I quickly roll out of control.  
Attempting to slow down was impossible, I was rolling too fast to even make out what was up or down. I suddenly feel my body leave the ground as I fly through the air, violently cracking off the side of a large tree stump, dazing me nearly into unconsciousness as I fly off at an awkward angle, finally coming to a stop against a large fallen tree.  
The sky above me spins while little flashes of light burst before my eyes, is that my father playing his guitar? The guitar strings pluck at the air, I can hear my father's voice whispering softly in my ear.  
  
_'Get_ up.'  
  
Groaning, I'm painfully noticing I was laying with my chest highly arched up, amazingly my pack hadn’t been thrown off me likely saving me from breaking my back when impacting with the tree.  
  
“Toby.” I whisper, my heart leaping up into my throat as I realize he's not safely tucked within my shirt.   
“Toby!” I call, scanning frantically around.  
  
’ _He must have been thrown out while I tumbled... God, what if I had crushed him?_ ’  
  
Hearing the faint sound ofwhimperingg, my heart rose elated and relieved that he was nearby, only for my heart to once again jump back into my throat by the sound of gunshots.  
“Mark.” I bit my lip, trying to stop it from trembling.  
Following the puppy-like cries, I quickly found his little white body, shivering under a small hollowed-out log.  
“There you are.” Stuffing him back into my shirt another gunshot was fired, exploding by my foot.“She’s down here!” Ducking back behind the hollowed-out log the faint calls of the man echoed out back to his group.  
The high pitched screams of a man could be heard, it was Mark, they were hurting him, trying to draw me out.  
Gritting my teeth I thumped the log with my fist, I had to do something, I couldn’t just keep running. I couldn’t leave him behind.  
“Ok. Back you go. Stay.” My hands shaking I kissed Toby’s little head and carefully placed him back into the log.  
Taking off my pack I frantically snatched the handgun Mark had forcibly made me hold then stuffed the pack under a large nearby bush.  
Holding the gun I braced myself, peaked over the log, saw the man that had fired at me, he was almost on top of me, stumbling down the hill.I aimed - and fired.  
The gun kicked, surprising me so badly I almost dropped it, looking back up though I was even more surprised to realise I had actually hit the man. His lifeless body rolling to a stop next to a nearby moss-covered rock.  
Mark’s screams, again echoing, bouncing off the surrounding trees and rocks making my knees wobble but somehow I found myself running, I didn’t even know what I was going to do once I got there, all I knew is that I had to get there fast.I ran, making a sort of semi-circle around the steep hill I had fallen down, finding a densely covered track of sorts that hopefully led back to where I had fallen and last saw Mark.  
Sure enough there he was, being pinned down by two men, while one had been putting cigarettes out on his forearm. A small fire was burning nearby with a hunting knife, it’s blade placed within the flames, glowing with its heat.  
Another cigarette was cruelly stubbed out on his neck this time, he gritted his teeth trying not to yell, his feet digging small pits into the dirt.  
“Come on, give us another good scream.” In reply, Mark spat furiously into the man’s face.   
“Is that how it is, huh?” Wiping his face, he took a large step back before driving his foot deep into the side of his ribs.  
“Where is that fucking useless shit - I heard a gunshot, if he has shot her I’ll ram this knife up his fat arse!” Bending down as though remembering the glowing hot knife was still there, he slowly picked it up, smirking as he slowly waved it before Mark’s face, his eyes fear-filled following the fiery-hot blade.  
“Now, which eye did you want to keep?”  
Not being able to wait any longer, I pounced to my feet and fired two shots at the knife-wielding man, the first shot missed, the second hit, sending him stumbling to one side.  
The other two men suddenly jumped to their feet, mouths agape they both clumsily fought for their firearms.  
Wildly firing at them both I managed to finally hit them both after emptying my clip, the gun continuing to click in my hands.  
9The first man was not completely down though, hearing his grown I lift the firearm again, aiming pointlessly in his direction. As though I thought bullets would magically refill within my gun’s clip, I fired again only to hear the deafening empty ‘clicks’ of my empty firearm.  
“There. You are.” Stumbling to his feet I could see I had shot him just through the right shoulder, blood dripping down his arm, definitely not a mortal wound.   
“Now come here.” He growled, picking up the pace he began to round on me, stomping his feet angrily by Mark.  
He was holding the still glowing hot knife, gripping it tightly within his grasp, I took a sheepish step back, not sure whether to run or fight.  
Right as my feet had decided to run, Mark had thrown himself over the back of the man, sending both flying forward, landing in a heap by my feet.  
“Don’t just stand there, run!” My stomach fluttered, my legs feeling like liquid mercury, I turned to run but stopped. Looking back I could still see the knife, now a dull red, simmering in the dirt.  
The man was on top of Mark now, choking him, I picked up the knife and dropped, forcing it randomly into flesh.  
The knife pierced the centre of the man’s neck, just between the C3 and C4 neck vertebrae.  
His arms waved about wildly trying to grab at the knife, his eyes wide with shock as he realised I had done it.  
Then as though his spinal cord had finally realised it had been severed, he fell, twitched a few times and remained still.  
Mark and I both remained bolted to the ground, breathing heavily with exertion and overall shock, we looked at one another and everything seemed to be ok again.  
He slowly picked himself off the ground, wandered over to me and held out a hand.  
“We better be going.” He whispered, voice cracking, “hopefully the others have found the boy.” I nodded as I grabbed his hand.  
Before leaving though I had to go back not just for my pack but for Toby, my heart ached horribly still remembering Shadow’s barks and their abrupt stop while bullets exploded everywhere.  
Returning to the tree log, I couldn’t believe my eyes, my heart leapt at the sight, Shadow lay next to the log with a little white ball of fur curled up beneath him.  
“Shadow!” I screamed delighted, running over to him I wrapped my arms about the dog, only for him to cry out in pain, I pulled back at the sudden shrieks.  
“What’s wrong, boy?”  
“Can you help him?” Mark, knelt down, the look of worry deep set on his face. He looked ok, besides for a slight whimpering, he had been grazed by a bullet, his right leg bled a little and felt obviously sore but wasn’t light threatening.  
“I can clean the wound and bandage it - I’d like to stitch it but I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t like that.” I bit my lower lip thinking.  
“I’m sure it’ll be ok. Terri said we’re not far off from Jackson, as long as we can get there soon - Shadow can rest then.”   
***  
After cleansing Shadow’s wound I carefully bound it with some gauze, he immediately tore it off and began stubbornly trying to walk on his leg which turned into a painful limp. Mark then took it upon himself to carry his canine friend.  
Even if Jackson was another 100 miles, he was going to carry him. I decided to keep carrying Toby, Shadow constantly checking my top with worried sniffs and licks.  
It was almost nightfall by the time we found the cross-road, thankfully everyone was there - including Joseph.  
“Jesus, you guys look like you’ve been through a war,” Terri said glancing from Mark to myself.   
“What happened to your face, Jane? And your neck!” She pointed curiously from the splinter marks to my face to the burn marks to Mark’s neck.  
“Don’t want to talk about it - where did you find the boy?” Mark asked almost grunting in his direction.  
“Oh? Well! He wandered off near dawn, a spider fell on him and he ran away scared. Before he knew it the little shithead got lost.” She shrugged not sure how else to explain it.  
I didn’t know whether to laugh, to cry or to shake the life out of the child but I was very relieved that we were all now back together and were on our way.  
We weren’t going to camp for the night, feeling too desperate to make it to Jackson, we carried on into the night.


End file.
